Or et Argent : Une nouvelle vie
by tagavielle
Summary: Hermione du haut de ses dix-sept ans,voit sa vie chamboulée ...la fin du trio d'or...son Tuteur, ses vraies parents, de nouveaux pouvoirs, un correspond ant secret qui deviendra son âme sœur. Une histoire où la vie d Hermione passera de l'or à l argent... Elle deviendra un feu démon venez découvrir une toute nouvelle Hermione
1. Chapitre 1

Une maison en Angleterre durant l'été 98.

Hermione allongée sur son lit ne cessait de fixer son plafond, cherchant une réponse à sa question? Comment sa dernière année à Poudlard se terminera-t-elle cette fois-ci?

Hermione soupira, lassée, car elle savait parfaitement comment cela allait finir : par une guerre. Une guerre dans laquelle Harry pourrait perdre la vie, elle secoua la tête, elle ne souhaitait pas y penser pour le moment. Surtout que le trio d'or a toujours plongé tête baissée dans les ennuies, frôlant à plusieurs reprises l'exclusion, l'évitant grâce au directeur Albus Dumbledore.

- "Après tout, c'est à cause de ce vieux fou citronné, que nous avons eu des ennuis, avec ses mystères pour forcer notre curiosité...!"

Hermione se redresse et nous regarde...

- " Cette année sera particulière et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi...!

Tout d'abord, Harry et Ginny sont enfin ensemble, collés je dirais même, dans leur univers tout rose, mais je les comprends comme nous tous, ils ne savent pas ce que l'avenir leur réserve, donc ils profitent et plus personne ne compte... et Ron, lui travaille tous les jours à la boutique de Fred et Georges. Donc au bout d'une semaine de vacances chez les Weasley, sans de vraie compagnie j'ai préféré rentrer.

Nous sommes donc fin juillet et je n'ai rien fais de spécial de mes vacances.

Au fait, je vous ai pas dit Ron est tous les jours au magasin, car depuis que je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, il m'évite, mais il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, pour me rendre jalouse, car comme il a dit " il faut que tu vois ce que tu as raté!", pathétique !"

Hermione se mit à rire.

" Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'utilise un tel adjectif, car Ron et moi c'est fini, même en tant qu'ami je pense. Tout change est Dieu sait, que pour ma dernière année tout va changer, marre d'être miss-je sais- tout!

Ma rentrée à Poudlard est le 4 Septembre et je vais retrouver ma vraie maison, ma nouvelle vie va commencer. J'ai aussi une correspondance des plus particulière, eh oui...je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est, mais vous avez le droit de le deviner...Au moins pour ça, je suis sûre que vous serez surpris...""

Ne soyez pas impatients, je vous dis à la rentrée !


	2. Disputes

2 Septembre :

Hermione était debout devant son lit, elle ferma sa valise et soupira. La maison de ses parents lui manquera. Durant le mois d'Août, pendant les vacances avec ses parents en Suisse, Hermione leur avait effacé la mémoire pour leur sécurité ainsi que disparaître de leur vie, plus rien ne faisait référence à Hermione Jane Granger. Ils s'appelaient maintenant Paul et Marie Grant. A son retour, elle avait fait disparaître également toute trace d'elle dans sa maison d'enfance. Rien que d'y penser, Hermione avait un nœud à l'estomac, ses parents allaient lui manquer plus que tout. Un magnifique hibou blanc se posa au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle connaissait l'expéditeur. Harry? Ron? Ginny? Certainement pas, pas une seule fois elle avait eut de leurs nouvelles et pas de réponse non plus à ceux qu'elle avait envoyé. Ils n'ont même pas du remarquer qu'elle était rentrée. Hermione exagérait bien sûr, mais cette situation avec ses amis l'a rendait triste. Si ses amis étaient au courant pour ce messager inconnu, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. Cette pensée la fit rire.

- " Ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'ils aillent au diable après tout, ils ne demandent pas de mes nouvelles alors pourquoi j'aurais des comptes à leur rendre".

Elle ouvrit le message que l'oiseau avait à sa patte.

_~~ Coucou ma belle, j'arrive le 3 Septembre après-midi. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé en Suisse pour tes parents, tu sais de quoi je parle" Tendrement Silver~~._

Cette correspondance apportait beaucoup de plaisir à Hermione, car au moins lui s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle prit sa plume...

_~~Salut Silver, cela me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je prends le départ pour l'école ce jour et pour mes parents tout s'est bien passée. Merci encore de m'avoir aidé... tendrement ton ami Gold. ~~_

Elle accrocha le message à la patte du hibou, lui donna un biscuit et il reprit son envol. Elle referma la fenêtre, prit sa valise et descendit dans le salon, elle se rendait à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette, n'étant pas majeur pour son permis de transplanage. Elle entra dans la cheminée, prit la poudre et indiqua... " Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore" et disparu dans les flammes.

Hermione arriva poussiéreuse dans le bureau, elle détestait ce mode de transport mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle nettoya ses habits moldus à coups de baguette et s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle regarda autour d'elle : personne, pourtant elle avait prévenu de son arrivée.  
Albus descendait en même temps de la mezzanine.  
- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt Miss  
- Excusez-moi professeur  
- Ce n'est rien vous êtes ici chez vous.  
Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione.  
- Merci, répondit-elle  
- Asseyez-vous prenez un bonbon  
- C'est très gentil, mais non merci  
- Que puis-je pour vous Hermione?

- Je souhaitais vous demander, si je pouvais revenir à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

- Mais vos parents ils sont d'accord ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle honteuse, je les ai installé en Suisse et j'ai effacé leur mémoire.

- C'est dangereux Hermione !

- Je sais professeur, mais c'est pour les protéger.

- Vous aurez dû m'en parler on aurait pu les protéger à l'aide de l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre a assez de travail, avec les mangemorts, Voldemort, les attaques de moldus.

- On trouve toujours une solution pour les nôtres Miss, je vous pensais quand même plus intelligente.

Albus n'était pas en colère, il l'a comprenait parfaitement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, le sort « oubliette » mal lancé peut être irréversible, même si il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses capacités.

Le directeur caressait sa barbe songeur.

- A quoi pensez-vous professeur, demanda Hermione.

- Au fait, que comme vous n'êtes pas majeure, il faudra vous trouver un tuteur.

- Mais je suis majeure en Novembre, pourquoi pas vous ?

- Cela ne se décide pas comme ça, je dois en faire part au ministère, qui vous attribuera un tuteur, certainement un professeur de Poudlard, pour avoir un maximum de disponibilité.

Ceci ne la réjouissait pas du tout, avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle voyait déjà son tuteur apparaitre dans sa tête, sous les traits de Rogue.

- De toute façon, une fois que vous aurez atteint votre majorité, il faudra que je vous parle de certaines choses, comme vos parents ne pourront plus être en mesures de le faire.

- Lesquelles ? demanda Hermione.

Le directeur se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je vais demander à Dobby de vous emmener à votre chambre de préfet-en-chef. Miss, avez-vous votre badge ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

Le « pop » significatif, indiqué que l'elfe de maison venait d'arriver, elle le suivit, mais ne cessait de se répéter les paroles du directeur. De quelles choses devait-il me parler ? De toute façon tout la dépassait en ce moment, alors une de plus ou de moins !

Elle ne fit même pas attention qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant son tableau.

- Si Miss veux bien choisir son mot de passe.

- Oui, Oui, Dobby Excuse-moi.

Hermione admira le tableau, une magnifique licorne sous la pleine lune, galopait dans une plaine.

- ESPERANCE.

La licorne hennit et lui laissa le passage. Un magnifique salon venait d'apparaître, mais pour une fois il n'était pas de couleur rouge et or comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Mais des couleurs tels que marron, beige, doré, crème et blanc, cela donnait l'impression d'être dans un chalet à la montagne, de gros tapis moelleux, des coussins partout sur les fauteuils, un feux dans la cheminé. A sa gauche, d'autres portes, certainement celle de la salle de bain et de sa chambre.

Le temps d'admirer sa chambre, Dobby avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires, Hermione n'avait plus qu'à se diriger vers la grande salle, pour dîner.

Arrivée à la grande salle, Elle se dirigea à sa place habituelle, les tables faisaient contraste, peu d'élèves étaient présents, mais les plats étaient déjà nombreux sur les tables.

La salle était toujours aussi belle, avec son plafond pleins d'étoiles, elle se rappellera toujours la première fois « dans l'histoire de Poudlard » elle avait été émerveillée.

Hermione se dépêcha de dîner, elle souhaitait une seule chose, lire un bon livre devant sa cheminée et ensuite d'aller se coucher, demain ont été Dimanche elle pourrait dormir.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent à table, quand elle finit de dîner.

- Salut 'mione comment ça va ?

Elle se leva et prit la direction de ses appartements.

- Tu ne dis plus bonjour maintenant, s'énerva Ron, la Miss-je-sais tout n'est plus aussi parfaite.

Elle s'arrêta choquée des paroles de Ron, comment se permettait-il de lui dire quelque chose.

- Il a raison 'Mione, renchérit Harry, on ne t'a pas vu des vacances.

Hermione devenait rouge de colère, elle s'énervait.

- Vous ne me répondez pas durant les vacances, pas un seul hibou, vous ne connaissez même pas le quart de mes vacances ! Non, vous ne savez rien de rien, vous vous prenez pour les nombrils du monde mais vous ne voyez même pas ce qui se passe à deux mètres. Je ne m'en plains pas, je me suis débrouillée toute seule.

- Cela ne t'empêche pas de t'en plaindre maintenant.

Voyant le scandale arriver, Rogue se leva et s'approcha du trio.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous finit de déverser votre trop pleins d'émotions comme une enfant de deux ans, cracha Rogue.

Elle était honteuse de s'être comportée ainsi devant tout le monde, mais au moins ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle fusilla cependant Rogue du regard.

- Ne soyez pas insolente Miss Granger, l'année n'a pas commencé mais rien ne m'empêche de vous enlever des points ou de vous coller, siffla Rogue.

Hermione se renfrogna et préféra rentrer, un bon livre devant sa cheminée, au moins, personne ne viendra la déranger, puis elle irait au lit, la nuit porte conseil.

¤ Nous verrons bien demain ¤ pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'étira comme un chat, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypprogriffes, lui était passé sur le corps. Elle avait mal partout ainsi qu'à la tête. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une bonne douche, mais décida de prendre le repas de midi dans son appartement, elle ne souhaitait pas croiser Ron, au moins aujourd'hui.

Un petit hibou arriva à sa fenêtre, il sautait dans tous les sens, elle devina rapidement que c'était celui de Ron. Elle prit le message, lui donna un biscuit et lui demanda de repartir, de toute façon elle ne comptait pas lui donner de réponse.

~~ Mione, nous avons été maladroits, excuse nous, tu nous manques, H et R ~~

Mais bien sûr, la culpabilité sentait à plein nez dans leur message, il fallait toujours se disputer avec eux, pour qu'ils réalisent ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, maintenant ils assumeront et apprendront à faire sans moi, j'en ai marre d'être la roue de secours ».


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione décida de rester allongée toute l'après-midi avec un bon livre, il fallait qu'elle passe sur cette dispute et passer à autre chose.

Arrivée le soir, elle se résolu à descendre à la grande salle, elle ne pourrait pas les éviter toute l'année. Hermione soupira, ferma son livre, au même moment Dobby apparu.

- Bonjour Miss, Dobby s'excuse de déranger Miss.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas…au contraire cela me fait plaisir d'avoir de la visite.

- maître Dumbledore, souhaite que vous veniez demain à 15h à son bureau, il a rendez-vous demain matin pour Miss au ministère.

- Merci Dobby, tu peux dire à Mr le Directeur que je serais là.

Il disparut d'un claquement de doigt. Son tuteur, elle l'avait oublié. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux pour venir se perdre au sol.

¤ Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise, j'aurais simplement dit que mes parents étaient d'accord, je ne devrais pas maintenant avoir un tuteur, quelle poisse. ¤

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'année aurait commencé comme ça, en effaçant la mémoire de ses parents, elle ne pensait pas être mineure, c'est une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prise en compte. Tant pis, la sécurité de ses parents d'abord, son bien-être ensuite.

Hermione se redressa, essuya ses joues. Elle se demandait, ce que faisaient ses parents à cette heure-ci ? Un café sur la terrasse pour son père ou alors, non, il faisait peut-être son jardin, et pour sa mère certainement un bon gâteau. Oh les gâteaux, ces bons gâteaux que lui faisait sa mère quand elle n'était pas bien, c'était bien loin tout ça.

- Allez ma grande, ne te laisses pas aller, va te passer un peu de mascara tu dois avoir une sale tête.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle était tout aussi magnifique, un Grand lit à baldaquin, avec des draps de soie rouge, une grande fenêtre était présente avec un rebord sur lequel, elle aura le plaisir d'admirer les étoiles, une coiffeuse en chêne massif de couleur foncé avec un miroir ovale parfaitement décoré de fleur de vigne.

Hermione referma la porte et se décida enfin à descendre à la salle. Les couloirs étaient toujours les mêmes, regorgeant d'histoires, de nostalgie mais aussi de magnifiques moments. Elle se mit en bout de table, en passant devant Harry et Ron, qui la regardaient avec un grand sourire, pensant certainement qu'elle viendrait s'installer avec eux, mais leur sourire disparu bien rapidement.

Elle sentait un regard reposer sur elle, elle leva son regard et croisa celui de Silver qui lui souriait, elle fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour.

¤ Vous pensiez quoi, que j'allais vous dire à quelle table il est, oh non !

Harry vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, l'air peiné.

- Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, ni à Ginny, mais comprends moi, je me plains pas de la situation, mais ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que Ron m'évite et que c'est encore lui qui se permet de faire des réflexions.

- Je sais 'Mione, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est mon meilleur ami, alors je ne peux…

- Ah oui ! Cracha Hermione, et MOI, je suis quoi pour toi POTTER ?

Son nom dans la bouche de son amie, n'avait rien d'amical pour Harry, à tel point qu'il en fut déstabilisé.

- Restes donc avec ton MEILLEUR ami, celle qui ne sert qu'à faire tes devoirs, n'a plus rien à voir avec toi, oubli moi et ne m'approches plus jamais.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle, elle préférait aller se coucher. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle se mit au lit, son sommeil fut baigné de larmes, remplit de cauchemars où elle voyait en boucle Harry et Ron mourir et les autres dirent que tout était de sa faute.

De son côté, Silver était remplit de colère, il avait vu durant le repas Gold se lever en pleurs et partir. Il se promit que le balafré et la belette allaient le payer.

_Lundi matin jour de la rentrée, chambre d'Hermione, 7h00 du matin._

Réveillée, oui déjà, elle avait pleuré une grande partie de la nuit, à cause de ses amis, de sa situation, de son futur tuteur.

Son esprit n'étant jamais tranquille, les migraines étaient son quotidien. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle demande à Pom-Pom, une potion pour dormir.

Elle tourna son regard pas la fenêtre, elle aimait se rayon de soleil qui entrait dans la pièce chaque matin alors qu'il n'avait pas été invité. Son regard fut attiré par une Rose entourée d'un ruban rouge, accrochée à un parchemin. Elle sourit, se pencha prit la rose, son doux parfum lui donna le sourire, pour passer d'une humeur à l'autre aussi rapidement, elle soupçonnait la rose d'être ensorcelée.

Elle déroula le parchemin.

_~~ Ma puce ne t'en fais pas pour eux, il ne te mérite pas, au fait je suis le second préfet en chef, j'ai donc ma chambre juste à côté de la tienne. Je t'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit, ne parvenant pas à te réveiller pour te consoler, je t'ai laissé cette rose ensorcelée par mes soins, qui effacera tes peines pour quelques heures. Je t'embrasse Silver. ~~_

Il était très attentionné et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, au moins elle ne se sentait plus seul.

Après sa douche, elle passa aux cuisines se prendre quelque chose pour ce midi. Elle comptait bien profiter de sa journée jusque 15h, dessiner, oui c'était une bonne idée, au bord du lac bien sûr, et capturer le magnifique paysage, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dessiné, au moins 7 ans.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de retarder son rendez-vous avec le Directeur, elle avait une mauvaise sensation par rapport à son tuteur et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. De toute façon maintenant, advienne que pourra ! Nous verrons bien tout à l'heure.

**je vous poste la suite pour milieu de semaine..vous en faites pas...merci pour vos reviews elles m ont fait très plaisir...un bon week end.**


	4. Le tuteur

15 heures, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione était devant la grande porte en chêne ornée d'un phenix, qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, le poing prêt à signaler sa présence. Elle hésitait entre faire demi-tour et rentrer, jamais avant, elle aurait eut cette peur à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Son légendaire courage de Griffondor venait-il de disparaître ? Non, pas du tout,mais il avait commencé à diminuer depuis son arrivée en bas de l'escalier qui l'a guidé à son rendez-vous. Rogue aurait été là, il aurait prit un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle, lui indiquant que le courage ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres et qu'il m'aurait cru moins froussarde.

Elle frappa enfin.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Hermione, asseyez-vous. Vous savez pourquoi je desirais vous voir.

- Oui, au sujet de la personne désignée par le ministère pour ma responsabilité.

- Tout à fait. Ce matin, je me suis entretenu avec le responsable des affaires familiale pour l'attribution de votre tuteur, et je doute que la décision qu'il a prit vous convient.

Cette conclusion fit grimacer Hermione, qui savait suite au paroles du directeur qui était la personne désignée. Elle se voyait déjà se morfondre devant sa cheminée en rentrant tout à l'heure.

- Selon lui, le nombres de péripéties accumulées est bien trop grand depuis votre rentrée à Poudlard, avec Harry et Ron. Il souhaitait donc vous mettre sous la responsabilité et la protection de notre cher professeur de potion. Il sait parfaitement que malgré tout, vous êtes une personne responsable, mais comme vous êtes de naissance moldu, votre sécurité cette année est à prendre encore plus au sérieux.

Hermione n'eut pas de réaction, elle s'en doutait, comme si elle l'avait senti. Elle fera au mieux pour éviter les foudres de son professeur, maintenant tuteur. Si elle voulait que ça soit vivable, il fallait mettre de l'eau dans son vin et faire profil bas, de toute façon cette année, elle ne prendrait pas partis des actions de Harry et Ron, donc le problème sur ce point là etait résolu.

Rogue descendit de l'estrade menant à la terrasse du bureau d'Albus, il se dirigea vers Hermione.

Responsable de la Miss- je-sais-tout de Poudlard, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il se voyait déjà lui courir après, la remettre sans cesse en place , surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, car oui il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle reste sagement assit dans sa chambre à lire éternellement. Non, il savait déjà qu'elle ferait tout pour passer inaperçu et transgresser ses ordres. Car suite à la mise sous tutelle d'Hermione, il devront déjà discuter longuement ensemble pour finir ce que cette responsabilité engendrerait aussi bien pour elle que pour lui, un pacte devra être cellé par Dumbledore entre lui et Elle. Mais ce ne sera pas si simple, car elle lui rapellait des souvenirs douloureux.

En 81, sa femme Hélène, mourra en couche après avoir mit au monde sa fille Havana, n'étant pas dans une situation simple pour un père seul et une enfant, il ne sut pas quoi faire sur le moment. Les deux premières semaines de la vie de sa fille n'ont pas été des plus simples, entre les nounous, les elfes, ses missions pour Dumbledore et ceux pour Voldemort, sa fille n'avait une vie simple. De plus à cette période la, Voldemort eut l'idée de possèder toutes les descendances de sexe faible pour pouvoir péréniser. Mais Rogue ne pouvait pas imaginer cela, sa petite fille sa seule raison de vivre après la mort de sa douce Hèléne dans les mains de Voldemort, jamais tant qu'il serait vivant !

Il préfèra donc la placer du côté moldu, en espèrant malgré tout que cette vie sans magie permetterait à ses pouvoirs un jour de se développer et ainsi de venir le rejoindre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione, lui ramenait ses souvenirs en pleine figure, c'est sa fille qui devrait être à sa place, certes c'est injuste, mais il n'avait jamais était heureux durant sa vie et son dernier espoir c'était envolé, l'année de l'entrée en première d'Hermione, aucunes enfants ne pouvait être la sienne il n'avait rien ressenti, peut-être était-elle devenue cracmol.

Il avait tout perdu dans sa vie, sa mère à l'âge de quatre ans, sa meilleure ami Lilly, sa douce Lilly qui lui manquait aussi énormément. Et maintenant, il était seul et au vu de sa situation cela vallait mieux pour tout le monde. En plus maintenant, il devra surveiller cette insupportable gamine et sa soif d'apprendre. Il devra essayer de la connaître un minimum pour pouvoir anticiper.

- Severus, tu m'entends, s'inquièta Albus

- Oui, oui je réfléchissais, vous disiez… …. Rogue venait de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas enfonçait dans ses souvenirs et cela ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien, réouvrant un peu plus la brèche qu'il avait au cœur.

- Je disais qu'il faudrait que Hermione et toi discutez de tout cela ensemble car vous serez amenés à vous cotoyez plus souvent. Cette révélation fit sourire Albus, mais pas les deux concernés.

- En effet c'est pour cela, Miss Granger que je compte sur vous, pour vous présenter à mon cachot à 20h30 ce soir après le repas et je n'admet aucun retard.

- Parfait ! Une fois cela fait et que vous serez d'accord, il faudra me retrouver ici pour pouvoir sceller le pacte qui vous associera jusqu'à la majorité de Miss Granger, conclua le directeur.

Rogue d'un mouvement de cape quitta le bureau pour se diriger jusqu'à ses appartements.

Albus voyait la mine souscieuse d'Hermione, il était quand même inquiet pour elle, autant de changements dans sa vie et en si peu de temps ne pouvaient pas être de tout repos.

- Ne vous inquiètait pas Miss, il a un bon fond avec le temps vous apprendrez à vous connaître et je pense même qu'il pourrait être par la suite plus aimable avec vous, mais soyez patiente, cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain.

- J'espère monsieur le directeur. Hermione se demandait même si cela serait possible, elle ne l'a jamais connu aimable, même en parlant calmement, il savait être glaciale et distant.

De son côté Rogue avait regagné ses cachots, enlevant des points ci et là à tout élève qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, même les serpentard subissaient le même châtiment. Il s'instala à son bureau et fixa le mur du fond.

- Cela va être un enfer… A croire que merlin cherche à me punir de mes actions.

¤ Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais pour elle ! Jamais je n'ai eu l'habitude d'une telle proximité ou d'engagements vis -à-vis d'une élève. Vivement sa majorité, j'aurais la paix¤ pensa Rogue.

Il se leva entra dans ses appartements personnel par la porte arrière de son laboratoire, il enleva sa chemise et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Sur son dos un Glyphe était tatoué , représentant une tête de squelette avec deux grandes cornes qui redescendaient en arcs de cercle jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Il l'avait depuis ses deux ans, quand ses pouvoirs particuliers s'étaient déclarés, suite à ça, son père le considèra comme le diable, il ne s'occupait plus de lui, l'évitait, lui interdisait de lui adressait la parole et ne mangeait plus à la mêm table que Severus. Il lui disait s'en cesse qu'il serait la perte de sa famille. Puis à ses 15 ans ses pouvoirs avaient disparus, malgrés que Severus se refusait suite au rejet de son père, de les laisser l'emporter lors de ses colères. Il avait appris à les canaliser, donc pour lui se ne fût pas une grande perte. Cependant il avait souhaité que cette marque disparaisse ce qui n'a jamais était le cas, il avait appris à vivre avec, essayant malgré tout de multiples potions et baumes divers. Donc comment passer à autre chose, quand les souvenirs qui vous hantent, laissent des marques sur votre corps et votre esprit ?

Severus vérifia son horloge, il soupira, il était temps de se lever, il fallait commencer à préparer ses cours, ce soir c'était la répartition, une nouvelle année commençait et il espèrait la dernière, mourir durant la guerre, le repos du guerrier, de toute façon il ne manquera à personne.

De son côté, à 18h45, Hermione se décida à prendre la direction de la salle de repas, la répartition débutait à 19h.

La vue de la salle pleine d'élèves lui mit du baume au cœur, voilà, maintenant c'était comme d'habitude et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle regagna sa place habituelle qui était désormais loin de Harry et Ron.

La répartition fut comme d'habitude, le choipeaux récita sa chanson d'ouverture, puis les nouveaux élèves étaient passés les uns après les autres avec le choixpeau pour déterminé leur maison.

- Astoria Greengrass, Serpentard !

- Mathieuw Williams, Poufsouffle !

- Carly Hall, Serpentard !

- Benjamin Soulet , Griffondor ! La table applaudit son nouveau venu, le choixpeau continua comme ça sur la trentaine restantes.

Hermione se rapellera toujours son passage sous le choixpeau.

-POV Hermione.-

- Hermione Jean Granger !

Hermione se positionna sur le tabouret et la directrice de Griffondor posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux.

- Hum, tu es très intelligente mon enfant, très logique, c'est dans tes gènes, tu serais digne d'être une Griffondor….

Elle se répété mentalement : ¤ Par pitié Griffondor, Griffondor¤.

- Mais je te verrais aussi chez sepentard, intelligente certes mais rusé, tu sais toujours avoir ce que tu désires et tu veux toujours être la meilleure.

¤ Griffondor, je peux pas être chez serpentard je suis moldu¤

- Hum, oui, mais bon, comme tu le veux, les deux te conviendraient, GRIFFONDOR !

Hermione fut rassurée, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait voulu là mettre à serpentard, elle n'était pas de personnalité vicieuse et froide pourtant.

Une fois la répartition terminée, Le directeur se leva pour apporter ses dernières recommandations.

_« Chers élèves, nouveaux arrivants ou non, je vous remercie d'être ce jour parmis nous, n'oubliez pas la fôret interdite et toujours…interdite, bien sur. Cette logique déclencha des rires dans la salle._

_Les règles sont toujours consultables au bureau de Mr Rusard et les produits Weasley sous toutes formes qu'elles se trouven, sont toujours interdites dans l'établissement. Différents bals seront mit en place par les préfets en chefs, soutenu et aidés par leurs prefets. N'oubliez pas que pour les septième années, il a les ASPICS en fin d'année, mais pour cela vous avez une année devant vous. _

_Je vous remercie de votre écoute et maintenant je vais vous laisser manger. Bon appétit ! »_

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim, redoutant le rendez-vous qui allait suivre avec son tuteur, elle avait encore du mal à se dire que le ministère avait choisit Rogue, en sachant déjà toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait. Elle savait parfaitement qui citerait une liste de choses qu'elle ne devrait pas faire, la réglementation Made In Rogue. Jamais elle n'avait autant regretté d'être sorcière, c'était dure à dire, mais encore plus quand elle pensait passer le début de son année sous le joug de Rogue.

Hermione vérifia sa montre.

¤ Zut il est 20h25, ma grande tu as interêt à te dépécher sinon tu commences déjà très mal ¤

Elle courut le plus vite possible pour arriver à l'heure au bureau de son professeur. Elle leva la main pour frapper que déjà elle entendait « Entrez », elle frappa tout de même par politesse et entra.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Suivait moi Granger, nous serons mieux dans mes appartements.

Elle le suivit et entra dans un vaste salon, elle aurait plutôt songé a ce qu'il soit vert et argent, mais au contraire, il était dans des ton bordeaux avec des meubles massifs en chènes et de grandes fenêtes qui laissaient entrée beaucoup de lumière, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la Griffondor.

- Asseyez-vous, du thé ?

- Oui Merci Professeur.

-Il lui servit un thé, fit apparaître des biscuits. Il faisait son maximum pour rendre la situation des plus agréable pour son élève.

- Severus, indiqua Rogue.

- Comment ? Hermione ne comprenait pas.

- En privé, vous pourrez m'apeller Severus, mais seulement en privé Miss Granger.

- Non professeur. Répondon dit simplement la jeune fille.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui disait : Pourquoi ?

- Je le refuse tant que vous ne m'apellerez pas Hermione, Professeur,expliqua –elle.

- Comme vous voulez, mais excusez moi, si j'ai du mal à me faire à cela, je ne voudrais pas prendre une habitude qui deviendrait gênante pendant les cours.

- Je comprend parfaitement, Professeur.

- Severus, Miss Granger.

- Non !c'est Hermione et d'accord Severus.

Rogue pensait que déjà cet effort serait un bon début, il ne garantissait pas un effort par semaine mais il voulait faire de son mieux tout comme elle.

- Vous savez que nous somme obligez de nous entretenir pour faire le pacte, commença Severus.

- Oui, pour que l'on puisse établir ensemble les droits et les devoirs de chaqu'un jusqu'à ma majorité.

- Je vois que vous êtes pas miss je sais tout pour rien, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes jeté dans le premier livre de droit sorcier de la bibliothèque. Cette réponse fit baisser la tête et rougir Hermione.

- Oui, Severus.

- Je m'en doutais. Donc tout d'abord tant que le pacte n'est pas scellé vous n'êtes pas encore reconnue « le protégé », je ne souhaite pas quelque chose de difficile entre nous Miss Gra…Hermione, Je souhaite simplement que lorsqu'il y aura un problème que vous venez m'en parler immédiatement, que si vous avez le moindre soucis vous m'appelait, ou au directeur si je ne suis pas là, cec le fit grimacer. Je ne suis pas là pour vous contraindre, mais pour vous orienter tant que vous ne serez pas reconnue capable de le faire. Vos appartements se trouvent par chance dans le même couloir que les miens. Sachez qu'une fois que le pacte sera scellé, je serais capable de savoir ce que vous pensez, si j'en ai envi de savoir ce que vous faites et où vous êtes, bien sûr je vous laisserai votre intimité.

Mais lorque je sentirai le besoin de savoir, je le ferais, en sachant bien sur que si vos amis Potter et Weasley, vous indiquent leurs derniers trouvailles contre le mage noir je le saurai également, mais je cacherai cela auprès du mage noir, expliqua Rogue.

- Professeur, pour cela il n'y aura aucun soucis, je ne leur adresse plus la parole, bien sûr je resterais quand même a leurs côtés lors de la guerre, mais rien de plus, je ne suis pas une lâche et je ne les abandonnerais pas.

- Suite à votre dispute de la dernière fois c'est cela. Hermione fit oui de la tête. Je pense que c'est bien mieux pour vous, je n'aurais pas eut le temps de vous suivre partout, si vos amis auraient eut l'idée de s'aventurer je ne sais où.

- De toute façon, ils m'avaient annoncés que cette années si ils partent ça sera sans moi.

Rogue pouvait lire la peine dans ses paroles.

- Et vous Hermione qu'attendez de vous de moi ?

- Rien de bien précis Professeur, pardon excusez moi, Severus… mon intimité, ma tranquillité et bien sur mes études, je continurais par contre à faire des recherches pour Harry, Ron et l'Ordre. Et au besoin du soutient.

Cette demande fit grimacer Rogue, consoler et soutenir il n'avait jamais était capable de le faire, il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulais dire.

- J'essairai de faire au mieux Miss, lui promit-il.

- Merci Severus.

- Avez-vous d'autres choses à me faire part ?

- Non

- Et vous professeur ?

- Non plus, sauf bien sûr un respect mutuel.

- Tout a fait normal professeur.

- Bien, je pense donc que nous pouvons rejoindre Albus, nous allons signer et officialiser se masacre.

Cette boutade fit rire Hermione, Rogue resta stoïque face à son propre discours, mais il n'en pensait pas moin.

Rogue et Hermione regagnèrent silencieusement le bureau, sans écheanger aucune parole, déjà la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, étant des plus civilisée, était bien suffisante. N'en demandons pas de trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau d'Albus.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent devant le directeur.  
- Alors vous avez décidez? Demanda Albus.  
- Oui, je suis d'accord de m'occuper de Miss Granger jusqu'à sa majorité et vous Miss Granger ? Rogue avait demandé cela en se retournant vers elle.  
- Tout a fait monsieur le directeur je suis d accord.  
- Parfait, alors allons y, tout d'abord pour le ministère, il fautque vous signez ce parchemin.  
Albus tendit le document vers eux, Rogue laissa l'honneur à Hermione de commencer, elle se pencha et signa le document, Rogue en fit de même. Une fois cela fait, Albus apporta le document a Fumseck qui s'envola afin de déposer le document au ministère.  
- Maintenant, je vais vous associer. Le directeur brandit sa baguette et dessina un glyphe devant nos deux protagonistes. Un filet bleu les engloba pour ensuite disparaître, Severus et Hermione se sentaient étranges suite a cet événement.  
- Voilà Miss Granger,vous pouvez regagner vos appartements. Toi aussi severus.  
- Bonsoir professeur, saluèrent-ils en même temps. Surpris ils se regardèrent et partirent.  
Albus souria, « oh Severus tu l'auras sous ta responsabilité, bien plus que jusqu'à sa majorité, mais jusqu'à ta mort ».  
Enigmatique,Albus regagna ses appartements. Nous verrons bien tout cela plus tard se dit-il.

**Voilà, oui j'ai encore fini sur une pointe d'enigmes, Non Non ne me frappez pas je ne le merite pas, déjà que je poste aujourd'hui au lieu de mercredi je trouve cela pas mal, donc prochain chapitre au week end prochain, bonne soirée mes amis.**


	5. Chapter 5

La prise de contact télépathique entre Rogue et Hermione est entre les **.

Un peu plus de deux semaines étaient passées depuis la signature du pacte, Hermione et Severus se côtoyaient apparemment sans scandale, c'était déjà un bon point.  
Hermione était énormément occupée entre la recherche d'informations contre Voldemort, ses devoirs scolaires et ceux de préfet en chef, ses rondes et les révisions qu'elle s'imposait.  
Depuis toute jeune, elle a toujours était la meilleure et cela ne changerait pas, même au désespoir de Severus qui en attrapait la migraine, quand il voulait savoir si Hermione allait bien, les pensées d'Hermione entraient dans sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, les recherches qu'elle faisait, ce ne serait pas Harry et Ron qui les feraient, eux préféraient se jeter dans la gueule du loup directement, c'était plus facile. Leur comportement l'a toujours exaspéré. Elle était fière de dire que c'est grâce à elle, qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.  
Hermione lisait un livre de botanique mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phillyda Augirolles, ancienne directrice de Poudlard, elle recherchait une herbes nécessaire à la confection de l'Elixir cérébrale de Baruffio (qui permet d augmenter la capacité cérébrale et l'intelligence mais aussi de réduire le besoin de sommeil). Pourquoi faire me diriez-vous, pour avoir plus de temps dans une journée, elle ne voulait pas accumuler de retard dès le début de l'année. La valériane, elle ne connaissait pas, mais maintenant elle savait à quoi ça ressemblait, il y en avait à l'orée de la forêt interdite, elle irait tout à l'heure.

** Il est hors de question Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là-bas? ** lui demanda Rogue.  
Hermione soupira.  
** Pour prendre une tisane ce soir. ***  
** Tu dors mal? Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué le matin pourtant **?  
** Non, mais j'en buvais souvent avec ma mère' ** mentit Hermione  
Hermione avait honte de se servir de sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
** Pourquoi tu n'en demandes pas quand tu viens à mon bureau? Que manigances-tu? De toute façon viens à mon bureau ce soir on en reparlera, moi je retourne à mon cours**

Severus coupa la conversation, mais n'était pas plus tranquille pour autant, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de valériane? Il repassa dans sa tête toutes les potions à la portée d'Hermione contenant cette plante, son inquiétude se dissipa, elle ne pouvait rien faire de bien dangereux, de toute façon, il savait qu'elle expérimentait mais il faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir, au moins elle s'occupait. De toute façon, il fallait aussi qu'il passe voir le directeur pour lui demander un service.

Hermione de son côté était frustrée, Severus avait sentit à distance qu'elle préparait quelque chose, il fallait vraiment qu'elle maîtrise ses émotions, sinon il l'a pisterai sans arrêt et en plus si il se doutait de la potion qu'elle comptait préparer, il l'a traiterai d'irresponsable. Comme il y a quelques jours quand il l'a coincé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

-Flash-back-  
Rogue était dans son bureau, il était deux heures du matin, depuis une demi-heure, il n'avait pas le cœur tranquille et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'osait pas voir à distance ce que faisait Hermione, car si elle dormait il risquerait de la réveiller. Mais dix minutes plus tard n'y tenant plus, il ferma les yeux, se projeta dans la tête d'Hermione, elle avait un livre en main, déjà elle ne dormait pas donc il ne l'avait pas réveillé et elle faisait rien de méchant. Il continua la correction de ses copies.

- Mais attends, ce dit-il pour lui-même, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle a autant de rayons de livres dans son salon, ce n'est pas logique !  
Il referma les yeux, mais cette fois chercha à la localiser.  
- Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, pourtant elle sait que je ne veux pas la voir en dehors de ses dortoirs la nuit, mais elle dort jamais ce n'est pas possible.  
Il se leva rapidement, empoigna sa cape et quitta ses appartements, il descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
Pour une fois, personne dans les couloirs, sauf elle, s'il ne serait pas insomniaque, elle l'aurait déjà tué de fatigue.  
Arrivé devant les portes où se situait son cauchemar ambulant, il se jeta un sort de désillusion, alla droit vers la réserve y entra à pas de loup.  
Des élèves, il en avait coincé des tas de cette façon, il n'était pas espion pour rien. Il regardait entre chaque rayon, il l'a trouva de dos, il se rapprocha derrière Hermione, se fit réapparaître:  
- NON DE NON HERMIONE, QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE DEHORS A CETTE HEURE-CI?

Hermione se retourna avec un air à la fois de surprise et d'angoisse d'avoir était prise sur le fait. Elle fit demi-tour et voulu quitter le plus rapidement les rayonnages.

- ACCIO HERMIONE, s'énerva Severus. Par une force invisible Hermione regagna sa place initiale.  
- Eh, je ne suis pas un objet !  
- Parles toujours, c'est toi qui désobéit et c'est encore toi qui te plains, je ne pense pas que la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves te permette de me répondre jeune fille.  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
- Donc maintenant tu es prié de regagner ton dortoir et DE NE PLUS EN SORTIR, COMPRIS?  
- Oui répondit honteuse la griffondor.  
Severus la regarda froidement, fit demi-tour, Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle devait le suivre et surtout se taire. Il la reconduisit jusqu'à son appartement.

- Tu es prié de ne plus faire ça, sinon je serais obligé de te surveiller et cela non-stop, tu as un peu trop abusé de ma gentillesse, si il faut que je redevienne comme avant pour garantir ta sécurité et le respect de mes ordres, je me gênerai pas, tu m'as bien entendu?  
Elle fit signe de la tête.  
- Alors va coucher maintenant et tu dors bien sûr! Ca fait à peine une semaine que nous avons signé le pacte et tu me déçois déjà, je pensais que tu aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps pour me désobéir. Rogue continua son chemin et regagna son appartement, il fallait qu'il soit moins sévère même si pour ce soir, il savait qu'il avait eut raison.  
- fin du flash-back-  
Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, c'était le 10 septembre exactement, aujourd'hui on était le 17 et Severus avait déjà dû oublier ce qui s'était passée une semaine avant.  
Elle regarda sa montre 11h45, il fallait descendre manger, cette après-midi, elle avait deux heures de botanique et une heure d'étude de runes anciennes. Arrivée à la grande salle, elle s'installa, Hermione ignorait toujours ses ex- amis, maintenant elle prenait le plaisir de discuter avec Londubat même si ce jour-là, elle fut obligée de s'installer à deux places de Ron, mais de l'autre côté de la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit quelqu'un tousser juste derrière elle, elle reposa sa fourchette, voyant Ron et Harry avec leur regards mauvais, elle hésitait entre Silver ou son tuteur, mais vu l'ombre imposante qui la couvrait, c'était Rogue. Elle se retourna.  
- Miss Granger pouvez-vous venir avec moi deux minutes? Ceci bien sûr n'était pas une question, mais un ordre formulé de façon roguienne.  
- Oui, professeur.  
La griffondor se leva de table et s'éloigna avec son professeur des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais ce soir, c'est 21h à montre bureau.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, de toute façon il n'y a pas que pour la Valériane que je dois te voir, mais aussi pour autre chose.  
- Ah bon? S'inquiéta Hermione. Rien de grave?  
- Non, rassures toi.

_Un peu plus loin Harry et Ron les scrutaient..._

- Tu crois qu'ils parlent de quoi? Demanda Harry  
- Je nche pas du fou...  
- Ron on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, je n'ai rien compris.  
Ron avala et répéta.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout.  
- En plus en ce moment ils se parlent souvent.  
- C'est normal Harry, à ce qui paraît il y a un souci avec les parents d'Hermione, donc c'est Rogue son tuteur.  
- C'est encore Parvati qui t'a raconté ça? S'énerva Harry, même si Hermione nous parle pas, arrêtez de parler sur son dos.  
- N'importe quoi mon pov'vieux, c'est mon frère Percy qui me l'a expliqué, c'est le ministre Bletchley, des affaires familiales, qui était responsable de la demande de Dumbledore pour le tuteur d'Hermione.  
- Tu as bien l'air informé? Soupçonna Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que elle et moi on ne se parle plus que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, s'indigna le Roux.  
- Fin bref passons, conseilla l'élu. Le peu qu'il venait de savoir l'inquiétait assez.

_Du côté d'Hermione et de son professeur._

Rogue voyait Hermione s'interroger.  
- Ce n'est pas non plus suite à ton escapade d'y a une semaine, ceci est réglé, du moins j'espère que c'était clair pour toi.  
Hermione ne releva pas, elle savait qu'il lui en voulait encore.  
- D'accord, de toute façon, Silver part de mes appartements un peu avant pour rejoindre ses amis.  
- Silver, il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, qui est ce ?, s'énerva Rogue.  
- Ne t'emballes pas, tu le connais, je t'expliquerai ce soir.  
- Qui est ce Miss Granger ? Je veux le savoir MAINTENANT?  
La reprise de son nom de famille l'étonna et lui fit l'effet inverse de ce que Rogue souhaitait. Elle se renfrogna et n'osait pas dire qui c'était.  
Sous le regard dissuasif de Rogue, elle se pencha et lui chuchota.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant? Je veux être au courant de tout, sinon je ne peux pas assurer ta protection.  
- Je trouve cela excessif, il ne va rien me faire.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, mais à moi, quand j'aurais le temps, j'irai le voir, cracha Rogue tout en dépassant son élève.  
- Mais ce n'est pas...  
Trop tard Rogue était partit. Hermione s'indigna intérieurement, sur certains points elle commençait à en avoir marre, après tout il était son tuteur et pas son père. Rogue sentait en lui la colère de sa protégée et cela le fit sourire.  
Elle finit de manger et en se levant s'aperçu que Ron et Harry la regardaient.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Euh...ben...comm...  
- Ben alors Potter on ne sait plus aligner deux mots?  
- Hermione, éructa Ron, arrêtes de trainer avec ce bâtard des cachots ça ne te réussit pas.  
- Toi Weasley, la ferme! Cracha la rouge et or. Je t'écoute Potter.  
- Non, rien c'était juste pour te dire que si tu as besoin nous sommes là alors n'hési...  
- Ah ah ah tu me fais rire, tu dis ça parce que tu culpabilises ou alors tu as pas fait ton parchemin de potion?  
Ron se leva pour défendre son ami.  
- C'est sur Granger, nous on s'occupe de Voldemort, nous ne sommes pas comme toi? Répliqua la belette.  
Hermione s'approcha de la table pour se poser à genoux sur le banc en face de Ron.  
- Comme moi? Demanda Hermione.  
- Nous avons pas les faveurs du professeur de potion pour avoir des Optimal !  
La protégé de Rogue se pencha et asséna une gifle magistral au fils Weasley. Elle partit de la salle.  
Rogue ayant sentit la colère d'Hermione en repassant devant la salle pour aller voir Hagrid, pour que le géant lui trouve du sang de licorne, croisa Hermione, la voyant en pleure lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'arrêter, mais elle se dégagea. Il prit la décision de la laisser se calmer. De l'entrée de la salle il foudroya le roux et nous eûmes la joie d'entendre devant tout le monde.  
- RON WEASLEY DEMAIN SOIR 21h DANS MON BUREAU ET SANS BAGUETTE, 2O POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR! Explosa-t-il.

De la table des professeurs, Mc Gonagall avait tout suivit, de la dispute de ses jeunes élèves au retrait de points. Elle scrutait sombrement Ron, qui avait le rouge aux oreilles, en voyant l'air pincé de sa directrice de maison, il préféra quitter la table, sans pour autant ne pas bougonner.

Hermione regagna les serres où elle avait cours pendant deux heures. Mme Chourave ce jour leur apprenait à endormir la plante « Tarentula » pour lui prélever les petites feuilles toxiques qu'elle développait sur son tronc, mais qui n'étaient pas atteignables habituellement. Elle était en équipe avec Neuville, qui l'aidait beaucoup, pour une fois cela changeait. Les deux heures fut longues, très longues. Hermione était fatigué. Elle espérait pouvoir bientôt faire cette maudite potion, mais avec Severus dans les pattes ce ne sera pas si simple.  
En fin de cour Hermione alla voir Chourave pour lui demander des conseils sur le cours de ce jour, le professeur lui conseilla le livre de Dzou Yen, alchimiste du IV siècle qui indique les diverses utilisations de la Tarentula. Elle remercia le professeur et partit en cours de Runes. Elle s'excusa d'arriver en retard. Elle ne suivit pas vraiment le cours, et dû se reprendre plusieurs fois pour ne rien rater. Elle repensait à ce que Ron lui avait dit, elle secoua sa tête et décida d'oublier cet imbécile. Une fois le cours terminé, elle attendit que tout le monde était partit pour n'avoir à faire route avec personne.

-Hermione attends! La concernée se retourna.  
- Ah ! C'est toi Silver.  
- Euh oui tu t'attendais à quoi peut être? Ou à qui?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Silver arriva à sa hauteur lui passa le bras derrière les épaules et colla sa hanche contre la sienne, pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Ne soit pas gênée, j'ai parlé avec Severus il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il est rassuré que l'on s'entend bien et que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, elle remercia silencieusement son tuteur, en espérant qu'il l'entend, de ne pas l'écarter de son nouvel ami.  
- Il m'a même donné cette gourmette, Mia, il m'a dit que ça me permettrait de savoir comment tu te sentais et vice versa, apparemment, il te donnera le même ce soir.  
Hermione se renfrogna encore une fois, ça devenez une habitude. Son ami le remarqua et détendit l'atmosphère.  
- aller viens, poupée!  
Hermione le fusilla du regard, elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça et il le savait.  
- Prépares toi, à perdre aux échecs ce soir.  
Hermione se mit à rire: - pas besoin de me préparer, j'ai l'habitude.  
Il était vraiment le seul à la faire rire, il était toujours là quand il le fallait.

Après une heure de jeu, Hermione capitulait, elle venait encore de perdre. Elle se leva, alluma d'un coup de baguette la cheminée. Silver vint s'installa à côté d'elle, elle fixait les flammes, il profita pour l'admirer. Il lui caressa la joue :  
- A quoi tu penses ma belle?  
- Je ne sais pas, rougit Hermione, un peu à tout, mes parents, Rogue, toi, mon avenir.  
- A moi?! Dois- je me sentir flatté Mia ?  
Elle le frappa sur l'épaule.  
- Que tu es bête toi, ria Hermione.  
- Merci ça fait plaisir!  
- Non, je pense à toi, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage d'effacer la mémoire de mes parents, si je ne t'aurais pas croisé en Suisse.  
- De rien, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi.  
La voyant retomber dans ses fantômes, il préféra partir, de toute façon elle devait aller voir Rogue, il fit semblant de rien.  
- Bon je vais m'en aller chérie, je vais retrouver mes amis, on fait une soirée poker.  
Hermione regarda sa montre, en effet il était 20h45, ils n'avaient pas étaient manger.  
- Silver on a raté le repas.  
- Ce n'est rien on a ramené de quoi manger au dortoir tout à l'heure, car on se réunit dans le dortoir général et pas dans ma chambre. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose?  
- Non, je te remercie, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.  
- Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux que je t'accompagne aux cachots? S'inquiéta-il.  
- Non, ça ira, je repasserai en rentrant de chez Rogue par la cuisine.  
- D'accord ben bonne soirée alors.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit signe, il était partit.  
Le tableau se referma, elle soupira, elle s'attachait à lui elle le savait. Elle alla enfiler un pull et prit la route jusqu'aux cachots.

Arrivée devant la porte, cette dernière s'ouvra d'elle-même, elle se permit d'entrer. La porte se referma derrière elle.  
- Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda Hermione.  
-Oui je suis là entendit-elle crier, dans mes appartements, entre!

Hermione avança jusqu'au laboratoire, passa par la porte du fond et arriva dans le salon du professeur. Il venait de sortir certainement de la douche.

- Ne restes pas debout, installes toi, lui précisa Rogue.

Car en effet, elle était restée là au milieu du salon à attendre. Elle enleva sa cape, se positionna dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

- DOBBY, appela Rogue. L'Elfe apparut.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous maître ?

- ramènes un plateau repas pour Miss Granger, s'il te plaît.

Dobby disparut et réapparut aussi vite avec un plateau.

- Voilà pour Miss.

- Merci Dobby, le remercia Rogue.

Et cette fois-ci, l'Elfe repartit.

- Manges Hermione et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim, ça ne marche pas avec moi, avec toutes les occupations que tu as, il te faut des forces.

Hermione s'exécuta sous le regard sévère de son tuteur. Une fois finit, Rogue fit disparaître son plateau. Il s'installa et demanda à Hermione de la rejoindre.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Pas terrible, je me suis encore disputée avec Ron et Harry et j'ai mis une gifle à Weasley car il a été trop loin.

- Comment ça trop loin ?

- Il a dit devant la grande salle que j'ai de bonnes notes car j'ai tes …faveurs

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et sentait la tension monter, comment ce petit con avait osé lui dire cela. « Il le paiera ce n'est rien » ce dit-il a lui-même.

- Il est collé demain soir, le problème est réglé.

Hermione lui en était reconnaissante.

- Je voulais te voir tout d'abord à propos de ta valériane, je t'en ai fait déposer dans ton appartement, mais ne fais pas quelque chose d'irresponsable avec.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas comme je t'ai dit ce matin, c'est juste pour en faire de la tisane.

- C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure tu as l'air fatigué, mais on ne peut pas dormir et en même temps cavaler dans les escaliers, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Hermione en riait maintenant, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait ça faisait sourire Rogue aussi, mais il ne lui montrerait pas.

- Ton ami est venu te voir comme prévu ce soir ?

- Oui, il m'a même dit que tu lui avais donné une gourmette qui lui permettrait de savoir si j'allais bien.

Severus leva son poignet et le tendit vers Hermione, il avait également la même gourmette.

Il se leva, alla dans sa chambre et ramena une boîte noire.

- Tiens ouvres là, lui demanda son tuteur.

Ce qu'elle fit, une belle gourmette s'y trouvait, mais elle était composée d'une boucle supplémentaire avec une feuille de vigne qui pendait. Le professeur prit le bracelet de la boîte et lui passa autour du poignet.

- Quand tu te sentiras mal, il nous brûlera, quand tu seras en danger il deviendra très froid. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour s'occuper de toi, l'avantage c'est que quand je ne suis pas là, je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pourra intervenir en cas de problème.

- Merci Severus, merci beaucoup.

Severus était fière d'être son tuteur et savait parfaitement que même après sa majorité, si elle lui demandait, il serait toujours là pour elle.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils discutèrent de potions, de plantes et des travaux de Rogue.

Puis le silence s'installa. Hermione demanda : Severus ?

-Mmmmm.

- Tu devais aller vois Dumbledore, mais pourquoi ?

- Je voulais éventuellement te proposer quelque chose, que je suis sûr que tu ne refuseras pas. Mais il faut que tu sois franche, ce n'est qu'une proposition donc si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai.

- Allez Severus je t'écoute, s'impatienta Hermione.

Il souriait de la voir si impatiente, sa soif de curiosité reprenait le dessus.

- Je souhaitais simplement lui demander, si il était d'accord pour que je….

_**Eh oui les amis, j'adore le suspense, la suite d'ici quelque jours ça ne serais pas marrant si vous savez tout maintenant. Je me demandais si vous n'allez pas un jour me tuer, mais si vous faites ça vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Ça serez dommage, NON ?**_


	6. malade

_Puis le silence s'installa. Hermione demanda : Severus ?_

-Mmmmm.

- Tu devais aller vois Dumbledore, mais pourquoi ?

- Je voulais éventuellement te proposer quelque chose, que je suis sûr que tu ne refuseras pas. Mais il faut que tu sois franche, ce n'est qu'une proposition donc si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

- Aller Severus je t'écoute, s'impatienta Hermione.

Il souriait de la voir si impatiente, sa soif de curiosité reprenait le dessus.

- Je souhaitais simplement lui demander, si il était d'accord pour que je t'accueil dans mon humble laboratoire deux fois par semaine.

Hermione le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé, même imaginer et encore moi rêver que Severus Tobias Rogue, reconnu parmis les 10 meilleurs maîtres des potions au monde, lui aurait demandé de venir dans son laboratoire.

Rogue remarqua de suite, qu'Hermione était déconnecté, il décida d'en jouer un petit peu. Il se retourna dos à Hermione et se dirigea vers sa cheminée:  
- Bon je comprends parfaitement, c'est vrai que passer deux heures deux fois par semaine avec un exécrable Tiran qui est maintenant ton tuteur c'est impossible pour toi!

- Euh...mais...je n'ai...mais comment. Tu sais que...pfft  
Rogue était content et il comptait bien s'en vanter.  
- Enfin mon rêve vient de se réaliser.  
Hermione le regarda étrangement, un sourcil levé, elle avait tout l'air de Rogue.  
- Severus, tu te sens bien?  
Le professeur de potion se reprit, restaura son masque pour bien sûr ne pas trop la vexer, mais c'était bien trop dure, il se mit à rire. Là, Hermione pensait que quelqu'un avait dû lui faire boire une potion, ou jeter un sort d'allégresse, mais elle commençait à vraiment être vexée.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est marrant, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te répondre.  
- Ah bon, pourquoi tu es d'accord?  
- Mais bien sûr pourquoi, tu le savais que je n'aurais pas refusé, bouda-t-elle, et quel était ton rêve, certainement pas de perdre ton temps avec moi! Cracha la griffondor.  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione après que celle si se soit levée pour se rapprocher de son tuteur.  
- Jeune fille sachez que je rêvais de vous faire perdre votre langue depuis maintenant sept longues années.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?!, elle le fusilla du regard.  
- Je n'oserai pas tu me connais Hermione, je ne suis pas comme ça! Jura-t-il en posa la main sur son cœur.  
- C'est bien ça tu te moques de moi.  
Severus l'a vit sortir sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante,  
- _Bloclang_, lui lança Hermione, tiens je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, tu rêvais de me rabaisser le caquet, moi je rêvais que tu ne me parlais pas pendant au moins un cours.  
Rogue la fusilla du regard, mais était très étonné par sa franchise.  
- Au fait, s'amusa Hermione, je dis OUI pour venir t'empoisonner deux heures deux fois par semaine.  
Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et prit la poudre d'escampette quand elle vit Severus courir vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps de refermer la porte du laboratoire et de sentir un sort percuter cette dernière.  
- Alors Severus, je suis trop rapide pour toi maintenant. Elle rit de bon cœur, car la situation était cocasse fallait le dire, mais elle paierait bien plus tard, ça elle le savait.

Elle était contente qui lui demande cela, surtout qu'elle comptait lui faire la demande car elle souhaitait soit devenir maître en potion ou médicomage, de doute façon elle lui en parlerait. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'avec tout ça elle ne lui avait pas demandé quand et quelle heure.  
Tant pis, Rogue viendrait bien lui en informer, au moins dans plus de deux heures ça elle en été sûr. Cette pensée l'a fit rire.

*** Je me vengerais Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, c'est un plat qui se mange froid***

Elle regagna sa chambre pour allait se coucher, mais elle avait trop chaud, elle se sentait nauséeuse, c'était la fatigue. Elle entra dans son lit, ni une ni deux, elle fût absorbée par son sommeil.  
Des cauchemards venaient la perturber, la mort de ses parents, oui, elle venait d'apprendre la mort de ses parents dans son rêve, pourtant elle était sûr qu'ils allaient bien, elle se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il fallait dormir.

Elle se retourna, soupira et se rendormit.

_Fin de semaine 15 septembre_

Etant samedi et n'ayant pas cour, elle se leva et prit une douche. Elle se sentait mieux, le sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse pour faire ses cheveux après s'être habillée, malgré qu'elle se sentait en forme des cernes apparaissaient au-dessous de ses yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'elle songe à prendre sa potion du jour, sinon elle ne tiendrait jamais. Après avoir peigné ses cheveux, elle se leva pour aller prendre sa potion.

***flash back****

On était mardi,Elle s'était enfin décidé à faire sa potion, dans un coin de son salon, elle installa son chaudron, ses cuillères, sa baguette et ses différents ingrédients dont celui donné par son professeur.  
Elle fit couler dans le fond du chaudron la quantité d'eau recommandée, une fois cette dernière à bonne température, elle découpa les feuilles de menthe en deux, trois feuilles pas plus, six minutes plus tard le mélange devenait vert clair, signe que la menthe infusait. Elle y rajouta le sang de chauve-souris qui permet de réduire le temps de sommeil, y rajouta les racines de valériane. Deux minutes plus tard, elle prit la cuillère en argent et tourna deux tours dans le sens horaire. Elle devait laisser à feu doux durant une heure, elle décida donc de manger dans son salon il était bientôt midi, à cette constatation Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait dû se lever plus tard qu'à son habitude.  
Une heure plus tard, elle éteignit son chaudron et y incorpora la griffe de chat, pour l'effet esprit vif, recherché de la potion. Elle l'a laissa tel quel pour la laisser refroidir, elle était fière d'elle, la potion était verte émeraude comme demandée.

**** fin flash back****

Une fois avoir mit par sécurité une seconde fiole dans sa cape, elle partit faire un tour.

Parfois, quand elle se baladait dans les couloirs elle espérait voir arriver Dumbledore lui indiquant que ses parents allait bien et qui leur avait rendu la mémoire, mais elle savait parfaitement que cela n'était pas possible. Souvent elle était en colère contre elle, pourquoi sa magie c'était développée, à cette heure elle n'aurait pas été là, elle serait avec ses parents dans la maison qu'elle avait abandonnée. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne prêta pas attention qu'elle était à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement, un étourdissement la prit de court et elle dû se retenir au mur le plus proche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ce malaise passa, doucement elle regagna le pont qui permettait de se diriger vers près au lard lors des sorties autorisées, pour s'asseoir sur un rebord et sortir son nécessaire à dessin, sa main tremblait, il faisait froid ça devait être ça! Une fois terminé, elle rangea son croquis d'un coup de baguette ce dernier se retrouva sur sa coiffeuse. Elle resta posée là, sur le pont admirant le ciel, les oiseaux et respirait.  
Cette semaine fût difficile, entre les cours de botanique, de défense contre les force du mal, les runes et autres, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, à tel point qu'elle en avait pleuré de rage deux soirs d'affilés, car elle ne parvenait pas à terminer ses parchemins.

-Salut Hermione!  
- Bonjour Neuville, je suis heureuse de te voir, comment vas-tu? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.  
- Très bien et toi?  
- Bien, je suis enfin à jour des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.  
Neuville soupira.  
- Hermione, il faut que tu lèves le pied, prends un peu de temps pour toi, on n'aura peut-être pas l'occasion en fin d'année.  
- C'est vrai, grimaça Hermione.  
- En plus tu as l'air exténué, tu ne dors pas assez, tu as une sale tête.  
- J'ai ce qu'il faut ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux d'ici une semaine.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi, mais ménages toi un minimum.  
Il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule et la salua, Hermione fit de même. Elle se leva pour regagner sa chambre, mais un nouvel étourdissement la prit, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas les contres effets de la potion Barruffio qu'elle avait prit cette semaine, deux fois par jour et encore ce jour.

¤ Je vais aller voir Pom-Pom je dois couvrir quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle tremblait alors qu'elle mourrait de chaud, elle mit sa main sur son front, elle faisait de la température. ¤

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Granger ?  
- Je ne me sens pas bien depuis ce matin, j'ai dû attraper froid, je pense.  
- Asseyez-vous je vais vous occulter.  
L'infirmière la visita pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis elle partit dans son bureau. Hermione se rappelait certains souvenirs qui finissaient à l'infirmerie, la chute d'Harry et son bras cassé, elle-même pétrifié par le basilic, Ron mordu par Sirius, que de bons souvenirs.  
- Miss, je vais vous donner des fioles pour vous soigner, ce n'est qu'un mal passage, un rhume tout au plus.  
- D'accord, je vous en remercie.  
- De rien miss et si cela ne va pas mieux n'hésitait pas à revenir me voir.  
- Oui, Oui.  
Hermione devait encore faire quelques recherches sur Voldemort, allait manger et passer la soirée avec Silver  
Les soirées d'Hermione étaient plutôt calmes, elle évitait la plupart de ses amis dans les couloirs sauf Neville et Silver. Elle se levait, allait en cours, mangeait, retournait en cours, parfois ne mangeait pas le soir car elle était occupét ou endormit dans son canapé. Mais demain après-midi, elle commencerait les cours avec Severus, elle en était contente, ça la sortirait de son train-train habituel.  
Elle regagna sa chambre s'assis sur son canapé et prit un livre sur les pouvoirs des serpents. Arrivée à la troisième ligne, Hermione eut le temps de savoir qu'il existait une multitude de serpent au monde et fut happée par le sommeil.

Elle entendit frapper et sortit difficilement de son sommeil.

- Mia, ouvres, c'est moi !

Elle reconnut Silver, demanda à sa tapisserie de le laisser entrer. Il entra, déposa un plateau repas et se pencha pour embrasser son amie (sur la joue bien sûr).

- Salut toi !

- 'lut.

- Tu ne vas pas bien toi, tu as une sale tête, et ne dis pas le contraire je le sais, il lui montra à son poignet le bracelet y était bien présent, elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

Elle soupira.

- Oui j'ai un gros rhume, PomPom m'a déjà donné de quoi le soigner.

Il mit sa main sur son front, pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse apportée.

- Tu es brûlante, ce soir on ne joue pas aux échecs, tu vas te poser dans le canapé et venir dans mes bras faire un câlin et manger!

Hermione rougit, plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle en tombait amoureuse. Il s'installa à côté d'elle la prit dans ses bras, posa ses pieds sur la table basse, pointa la cheminée de sa baguette.

- INCENDIO, ACCIO COUVERTURE D'HERMIONE, demanda Silver La cheminée s'embrasa et Hermine fut recouverte de sa couverture.

- Silver racontes-moi ton enfance.

- Elle ne fut pas glorieuse Hermione, ni extraordinaire.

Il débuta son récit. De naissance sorcière, son père fut fier de lui dès sa naissance,il l'apella Drago car dans la famille un arrière grand oncle du même nom avait réussit dans la vie donc il le voyait faire de même, mais avec la présence du Lord Noir, il l'envoya en pension pour sa sécurité Rentrant uniquement les week ends et les vacances. Il avait eut une jeune voisine mais étant de naissance moldu, son père lui interdisait de la revoir et avait même tout fait pour que les parents de la petite décident de partir. C'était uniquement les études, pas d'animau de compagnie, pas d'activités. Uniquement haine, travail et l'apprentissage à la torture et à la magie noire. Il préférait même parfois ne pas revenir durant les vacances car de toute façon il faisait juste décoration dans la maison de ses parents.

Silver se retourna pour regarder son amie, elle s'était endormit la tête sur ses genoux.

Il passa la nuit à ses côtés pour la surveiller, elle devenait de plus en plus brûlante, par un sort de lévitation, il la souleva et la ramena dans son lit, le tableau protecteur de sa chambre, laissa l'accès sentant parfaitement que ce jeune homme ne ferait pas de mal à sa maîtresse.

Si d'ici une heure sa température ne baissait pas, il enverrait un patronus à Severus pour qu'il se déplace la voir, s'il ne le sentait pas d'ici-là. Silver sentait quelque chose d'étrange, mais n'aurait su dire quoi, il sentait l'aura d'Hermione changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus vint frapper à la porte, Silver lui ouvrit, il fut étonné.

- Hermione n'est pas là, s'inquiéta le professeur.

- Si, si elle est dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas bien, donc je suis resté avec elle.

- Qu'à-t-elle ? Demande Rogue

- Je ne sais pas, elle a été voir Pomona, qui lui a indiquait qu'elle été enrhumée, a voir sur la table basse, elle lui a donné un traitement par potion.

Severus se rapprocha de la table basse et examina les fioles. Oui, en effet elle lui avait prodigué un traitement contre le rhume, mais vu la chaleur que dégageait le bracelet, c'était loin d'être qu'un simple rhume et cela inquiétait Rogue. Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle était trempé de sueur, bougeait énormément. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, brûlante était un faible mot, elle irradiait, il chercha dans sa poche et lui administra de la pimentine et une potion sommeil sans rêves.

- Tu peux aller te coucher jeune homme, je vais rester avec elle pour la surveiller.

- on n'a pas cours demain, je peux rester si tu veux ? proposa Silver.

- Non, va te coucher, tu en as besoin aussi, je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil, si d'ici une heure ça ne va toujours pas, je vais devoirs l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord parfait, si ça ne va pas mieux, tiens-moi au courant.

- Nous verrons bien, je ne vais certainement pas réveiller un élève en pleine nuit, alors va dans ton appartement maintenant.

- Bonne soirée alors.

Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et regagna ses appartements.

Il se posa dans le fauteuil près du lit d'Hermione. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir, c'est vrai que durant la semaine il remarquait qu'elle été fatiguée, mais une nuit de sommeil et le lendemain matin ça allait mieux, jusqu'à midi où il voyait les cernes réapparaître, mais elles disparaissaient généralement très rapidement. C'est vrai, il l'avait remarqué mais n'y avait pas fait attention plus que ça. Avait-il négligé quelque chose ? Il se rendit dans le salon où elle avait laissé ses affaires de potion, il scruta le fond du chaudron, le fond était un reste de potion de lotion pour les cheveux, rien de bien inquiétant. Mais elle avait dû faire d'autres expérimentations, la connaissant une potion basique était bien trop simple pour elle.

- ACCIO POTION D'HERMIONE, d'un coup de baguette, il fit venir de la salle de bain une petite boîte, il l'a reconnu étant celle dans laquelle il avait offert la gourmette de son élève. Il attrapa la boîte, l'ouvrit et prit une fiole. Il s'inquiéta tout de même quand il vit le nombre de fioles prêtes à être consommées, il examina, couleur émeraude, il ouvrit le capuchon.

- Mmmm, Valériane, sang de chauve-souris et …. Mais c'est de la potion cérébral de Baruffio… Non de non, tremblement, température, fatigue, soudaine remise en forme, c'est ça l'utilisation de la Valériane.

Severus jeta les fioles au feu. Retourna dans la chambre et secoua son élève.

- Hermione, Hermione réveilles toi. Pas de réponse. Non de merlin réveilles toi!

- Mmmm Severus,… gêmit-elle.

- Aller Hermione!

La voyant replonger, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il courait comme un fou il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il le sentait. Avec son épaule il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

- POMONA!

- pas besoin d'hurler comme ça je ne suis pas sourde...oh! Miss Granger qu'a t-elle?

- Ca ne se voit pas peut-être cracha t-il

- Parlez correctement Severus!

- Au lieu de parler pour rien dire,occupez vous d'elle.

L'infirmière osculait la griffondor tout en exprimant son mécontentement.

- Severus vous êtes son tuteur pas son père.

Cette réplique fit l'effet d'une douche a Severus. Il s'approcha tel un prédateur vers l'infirmière, lui empoigna l'épaule pour la tourner vers lui, il appuya son doigt sur la poitrine de Pomona.

- Dites encore cela une fois, et je vous promet que je vous colle la langue avec tant de colère que même Albus ne pourra rien y faire, c'est compris?

Elle fit signe de la tête que oui. Jamais elle n'avais eut peur de Severus. Albus entra au même moment.

- Voyons Severus calmes toi un peu...et vous Pomona au lieu de vous occuper des affaires de Severus et de Miss Granger. Dites nous ce qu'elle a.

- Je dirais une pneumonie, ce matin elle avait tout les symptômes d' un rhume

- D' un rhume à une pneumonie en une après-midi, vous plaisantez ria amèrement le vert et argent.

Severus savait ce qui se passait dans le corps d ' Hermione, pour avoir déjà connu la même chose.

- Pomona avez vous remarquez quelque chose d'autres comme des plaques ou autres, demanda Albus

- Rien de tout cela, après vérifications de ses signes vitaux avec ma baguette, ça ne montre rien d'autre qu'un virus et une légère difficulté respiratoire, certainement dus à son rhume et RIEN d'autre.

A ce sous entendu, Rogue la fusilla du regard. Quelque chose allait arriver, quand, comment il ne le savait pas et ça le tracassait.

Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule se son ami pour le rassurer.

- Par contre, continua Pomona, son énergie est au plus bas, elle travaille trop..!

Severus avait oublié se détail.

- Après que j'ai été la voir dans son appartement, j'ai trouvé un coffret avec plusieurs fioles d'Elixir de Baruffio, ce qui est pas indiqué dans les livres c'est que au bout d'une semaine si une nuit de repos n'est pas prise normalement, la fatigue magique est inévitable. Ce qui a dû arriver aujourd'hui.

- Il serait tant que nous allions nous coucher, proposa le directeur.

- Non je reste ici.

L'infirmière et Albus savait parfaitement que cela servait à rien de le contre-dire.

Rogue s'installa d'office auprès d'Hermione, ils le laissèrent tranquille avec Hermione. Pendant une heure, il pensa à sa fille et sa femme, il replongea dans son passé et s'endormit la tête en arrière. Vers quatre heure du matin, il entendit gémir et sentit bouger. Il se réveilla en sursaut se rappelant en même temps où il était et cela lui revint en mémoire, et le fit se redresser encore plus vite. Elle se réveillait, de grandes cernes violacées marquaient ses yeux.

- Severus..

- Mia, je suis là...

- J' ai mal...se plaignit Hermione

- Tu as mal où? S'inquièta Rogue.

- A la tête...

- Oui ça, c' est l'effet Baruffio, cracha Rogue.

Hermione ne silla pas, sentant la colère de son tuteur poindre à l'horizon.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais...

- Désolé, désolé...tu peux l'être, te rends tu comptes Hermione dans qu'elle état tu t'es mise, tu es vraiment irresponsable.

Ca Hermione s'en doutait, au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux, et qu'elle savait où elle était, les ennuies allaient arriver, en effet.

De toute façon depuis son entrée dans cette école, il avait toujours su lui reprocher plusieurs choses, son intelligence, ses ex amis, sa soif d'apprendre et son apparence.

- Pour la Valériane, tu m'as menti, pourquoi tu t'amuses à faire tout ce qu' il ne faut pas faire. Laisse tomber de toute façon ça m'énerve...J'arriverai jamais à te le faire comprendre,je peux te protéger mais pas contre toi même. Maintenant reposes toi, on se revoit demain,maintenant que tu es réveillée je sais que tu es sortie d'affaire. Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Il la salua et quitta l' infirmerie en claquant la porte. Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle était déçue d'elle a nouveau, lui il l'a surveillait, et elle répondait juste désolé. Avec ses bêtises elle était sûr que l'ancien Rogue réapparaitrait, elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et se rendormit, la fatigue la submergait.


	7. histoire de severus

Samedi 29 septembre

Hermione était restée pendant deux bonnes semaines à l'infirmerie, son énergie magique avait eu énormément de mal à se restaurer. Pendant ce temps-là Hermione ne vit pas Severus un seul instant. Lui en voulait-il? Ne voulait-il plus d'elle comme...comme...comme quoi au fait? Une filleule, une élève, sa petite soeur, il l'entendrait, il la tuerait. Mais elle commençait tout de même à s'attacher à lui, il était son point de repère. Son père malgré qu'il l'aimait, n'avait jamais était aussi présent que son tuteur, jamais il discutait avec elle devant la cheminée ou même riait avec elle. Elle remercié Severus du soutien et de la présence qui lui avait accordé jusqu'à, maintenant il avait tenu sa promesse, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

Hermione n'entendit pas frapper.

- Bonjour Mia, la salua Silver.

-Bonjour Drago.

Il se retourna la regarda froidement, Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait

- Qu'ai je dis de mal? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu sais parfaitement que de ta bouche, j'ai horreur d'entendre mon prénom.

- Pourquoi parce que je te fais honte ou que je suis une sang de bourbe.

La réponse qu'Hermione lui apporta lui glaça le sang.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas car Drago est égale à Famille Malefoy. Je sais que je ne peux pas l'éviter car je l'ai de naissance, mais comprend moi je t'ai tellement entendu dire mon nom de famille que j'en suis dégouté et au moins mon surnom me permet d'être dans un environnement neutre.

- Oui, mais tu ne dois pas te voiler la face. Toi tu ne m'appelles pas Gold pourtant?

Drago se rapprocha d'elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, posa son menton sur la tête de la griffondor.

- Toi tu es quelqu'un de bien ma puce, tu n'as pas une famille de mangemorts au dos et ton père n'a pas un patron à moitié fou.

- A moitié seulement?

- Oui, c'est ses larbins qui font l'autre moitié.

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle regarda dans deux grands océans qui fit battre son Cœur, en effet plus de doute, de cet homme elle était totalement folle. Drago lui aussi sentait qu'il ne développait pas une simple amitié. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire, de peur de la faire fuir. Il prit une mèche des cheveux de la belle brune et le repositionna derrière son oreille. Il voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front. Mais au même moment quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rogue. Il se retourna sur sa droite pour poser le regard sur Hermione ou tout du moins sur le dos de Drago. Hermione se retourna vers Severus, le rouge aux joues.

- Bonjour Severus, s'aventura-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un regard indéchiffrable, il avait remis son masque de marbre, cela fit de la peine a Hermione.

# Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que ça en fait Hermione# pensa Severus à Hermione.

- Bonjour, c'était juste pour vous informer que je vous veux à bureau ce soir à 20 h, Drago merci de l' accompagner s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Drago.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas après tu pourras regagner tes dortoirs, c'est juste pour l'éviter de faire des bêtises de sa chambre à mon bureau.

Il se retourna est parti comme il était venu, c'est à dire en claquant la porte.

¤ Ne me regarde pas comme ça jeune fille, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison¤

Severus venait de couper la communication, des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux d'Hermione.

- Eh, princesse, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Severus, m'en veux énormément, il me pardonnera pas, je l'ai trahi, il m'avait donné sa confiance.

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Drago. Elle se redressa.

- Nous pouvons aller dans mon appartement? Chuchota-t-elle.

Drago ne dit mot et prit son sac. Il la guida, dans les couloirs tout le monde la regardé, jamais ils ne les avaient vu ensemble.

- Draco lâche moi, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Il afficha un sourire angélique.

- Oh non ne t'en fait pas, du moins pour les serpentards. Je les ai déjà mis au courant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie d'Hermione.

- ESPERANCE.

Ils entrèrent.

- Va t'assoir princesse, je vais mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle alla s'assoir, alluma sa cheminée et Pixy l'elfe de Severus apparu. Hermione sursauta.

- Bonjour Miss, mon maître Severus, m'a demandé de vous apporter votre repas, car il dit que pour ce soir il n'était pas question d'aller dîner à la grande salle. Pour vous aussi monsieur Malefoy, il m'a prévenu que vous seriez ici.

Drago : Merci Tixy,

Hermione : Merci beaucoup

L'elfe reparti. Hermione fixa le feu. Severus avait t'en peur que ça de son comportement, elle se sentait blasé.

¤ Non Hermione c'est juste que tu viens de sortir de l'infirmerie et je ne tiens pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es beaucoup trop faible pour le moment!¤ s'énerva Rogue.

Le ton de sa voie la fit sursauter, elle n'avait pas hâte d'être ce soir.

¤ Merci, on en reparlera ce soir¤

Hermione se rembrunit et passa à quelque chose d'autre sinon elle n'arrangera pas son cas.

- Que veux-tu faire de beau Mia?

- Ben je pensais que nous pouvions réfléchir à la localisation des Horcruxes?

- Tu viens de sortir de l'infirmerie et tu penses à saint potter. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas pensé à toi une seule fois pendant tes deux semaines de convalescence?

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je fais ça, mais pour nous tous.

- Je sais mais je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour toi, comme tu dis n'oublie pas que tu es une sang de bourbe?

- Je sais que je me mets en danger, mais ce soir je veux éclaircir la prophétie.

- L'éclaircir? Comment ça, tu n'as toujours pas comprit? ria-t-il. C'est Potter l'élu.

- Oui, mais il y a une partie de la prophétie sur laquelle je reste flou.

Elle prit un morceau de parchemin dans sa bibliothèque et le tendit à Drago. Elle récita de tête:

L'élu vaincra le mal par le mal, il s'aidera de la lumière naissante de l'ombre qui répandra à nouveau la paix par le feu.

Drago réfléchissait. Hermione, elle, marchait de long en large entre la cheminée et la table basse.

- Donc tu veux dire que Potter ne sera pas vraiment seul lors de la bataille finale.

- Apparemment non, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la question du feu, en quoi ça rime? Il faut rechercher un animal ou un type humain qui pourrait vivre de feu.

- Puce tu sais parfaitement que cela va être possible mais nous prendre énormément de temps. Mais on peut commencer ce soir si tu veux.

- Oui mais il est quel heure 19h15 on peut commencer avant d'aller chez Severus.

Hermione fit oui de la tête, posa tous ses livres sur la table basse, et ils commencèrent à faire leur recherche. Phœnix? Pas possible, pas assez puissant, un cerbère? Non plus ou alors un démon, non ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Une demi-heure plus tard...

- Mia, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller...

Hermione se leva et faillit ne pas y aller.

# Ne t'avise pas jeune fille à me désobéir à nouveau#

- Oui Severus.

- Comment? C'est à moi que tu parles Mia?

- Non excuse-moi Silver, c'est Severus.

Drago leva un sourcil, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Par télépathie, expliqua Hermione.

- Ah, d'accord. Drago était gêné car ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait savoir tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Il lui prit la main et ils quittèrent l'appartement, de toute façon il ne fallait pas aller loin, les appartements du professeur de potion étaient dans le même couloir qu'elle. Elle frappa à la porte. Severus lui ouvrit, Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Bonsoir Severus, fais-moi savoir quand elle quitte tes appartements, je viendrais la chercher.

- Ça ira, je la raccompagnerai.

Drago se retourna et partit, Severus soupira et laissa entrer Hermione.

- Va y assis toi, demanda Severus tout en désignant son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et fixa son regard dans les flammes. Il avait l'air exténué. Depuis deux semaines il exécutait ses cours, gérer ses missions et venait la surveiller la nuit. Hermione n'osait piper mot, elle préférait laisser commencer son tuteur.

Severus se retourna vers Hermione, son regard n'était ni froid, ni en colère. Il se rapprocha d'elle se mit à genoux, des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

- Tu vois Mia, sa voix était douce. La dernière fois que j'ai pleurée...il y a bien longtemps, je pense que tu as besoin de savoir certaines choses sur moi. As-tu du temps à perdre avec moi ce soir ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

Severus commença son histoire après avoir fait apparaître Une bouteille de pur feu et une de jus de citrouille ainsi que des biscuits.

- Tout d'abord, je suis né le 9 Janvier 1960, mon nom entier est Severus Tobias Rogue, fils unique d'un moldu Tobias Rogue, et d'une sorcière du nom d'Eileen Prince. D'où mon surnom de prince de sang mêlé, à ma naissance mon père était des plus heureux, à l'âge de deux ans mais premier pouvoirs se sont déclarés,

- Tes premiers pouvoirs? Hermione ne comprenait pas.

- Oui, mais premiers pouvoirs, mais malheureusement je ne les ai plus maintenant, peut être que plus tard je te les expliquerai.

Hermione fit la tête, mais le comprenait, il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle.

- Ne dis pas ça Mia, plus jamais ça, tu restes le plus important pour moi maintenant.

Hermione baissa son regard, elle était émue par ce que Severus venait de lui avouer. Il se releva et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et leurs servit à chacun un verre.

- Si tu es fatiguée dis le moi Mia.

- Non, vas-y Severus, je t'écoute.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Donc après mes deux ans, une fois mes pouvoirs réveillés ma mère a dû avouer à mon père qu'elle était une sorcière. Suite à ça, il a pris ses distances, m'a évité jusqu' à mes onze ans, durant mes vacances scolaires ma mère ne voulait pas que je rentre car mon père était devenu violent. Jusqu'au jour où Albus est venu me dire que ma mère était décédée sous les coups de mon père et qu'il ne voulait plus être en charge de moi.

Hermione avait des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues, elle était triste pour lui et se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre depuis qu'il était son tuteur.

- Ne te sens pas mal pour moi Mia, Albus a été mon tuteur, et j'en suis fière. Il a toujours était là pour moi et j'en suis pas plus malheureux ce jour.

- Severus, si tu es pas si malheureux que tu le dis, pourquoi tu es si sombre et froid de nature.

- Le reste de ma vie n'a pas été simple, je me suis enrôlée avec Voldemort, puis j'ai servi Albus, mais j'ai connu l'amour.

Hermione se mit à sourire, jamais elle n'avait jamais vu une telle étincelle dans ses yeux, mais aussi, autant de tristesse.

- tu veux savoir Pourquoi?

- Severus, tu contrôles non-stop mes pensées?

- Désolé Mia, je tiens ce soir à être le plus franc avec toi, si ça te gênes je peux arrêter!

Hermione lui fit signe non de la tête, mais aussi de continuer.

- Je suis si triste car j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille, tous les deux d'une façon différente.

- Comment ça ? demande Hermione.

- Ma femme en donnant naissance à ma fille, et ma fille deux semaines après, j'ai dû m'en séparer, la placer quelque part ou je savais qu'elle ne serait pas danger.

- je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

- C'est pour ça Mia, ce matin je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, j'étais déçu contre moi, d'avoir était si négligent avec toi.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir que j'allais faire ça, au moment que j'ai fait ma potion j'ai contrôlé mes émotions pour que tu ne te doutais pas de ce que j'étais occupé de faire.

- Ce n'est rien maintenant, j'ai juste cru te perdre, comme pour tout ce que j'avais en charge jusqu'à maintenant. Severus pleurait, Hermione se leva, se posa sur l'accoudoir du professeur.

Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne parlaient.

- Je m'excuse Severus.

- Il y a de quoi Mia, j'ai cru à nouveau perdre une fille.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, pour elle c'était très important ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Severus continua à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Vers trois heures du matin, il se pencha sur Hermione car elle avait la tête sur ses genoux, elle s'était assoupie, il l'a pris sans ses bras alla la déposer dans sa propre chambre.

En refermant la porte, il regardait Hermione.

- Mia le plus dur pour moi, c'est que je vais devoir t'annoncer demain, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas, sache que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Demain serait un autre jour et un jour bien triste pour Hermione Jane Granger.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était pas ses appartements un mot était posé sur l'oreiller, elle prit et l'ouvrit.

_Mia j'ai dû partir cette nuit, j'ai été appelé, un hibou t'attend au salon, cela doit être Drago qui s'inquiète de ne pas t'avoir vu rentrer, c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu peux lui faire confiance, Dumbledore a réuni vos appartement. On se voit après ton repas au bureau de Dumbledore, nous devons te parler_.

Hermione s'étira, se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, ses affaires de rechange étaient sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la fenêtre où attendait le grand-duc de Drago

- Bonjour Neige.

Elle caressa le bel oiseau, lui donna un biscuit et récupéra le parchemin.

_- Ma puce rejoins moi à ma table que je te présente mes amis. A toute._

Hermione prit ses habits alla prendre sa douche ça lui fera du bien.

Elle regagna la grande salle, mais plus elle avançait plus elle sentait du stress, ce n'était pas son stress, mais celui de Severus. Arrivée à la grande salle, elle avança puis s'arrêta tout le monde la regardait, certainement à cause de ses deux semaines d'absence.

Elle avança jusqu'à Neuville pour le saluer, mais sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna c'était Harry.

-Bonjour Potter.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Voyant ces deux-là s'approcher, Drago c'était levé par sécurité mais resta à sa place.

Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux gênés.

- Nous sommes venus te présenter nos condoléances.

- Comment ça vos CONDOLEANCES? C'est une de vos blagues encore une fois.

Harry devint rouge, il était confus.

- Tu n'as pas lu le journal?

- Non, je viens d'arriver, Neuville donnes-moi le journal.

Il lui tendit, tremblant.

Elle lut.

**GRANGER ORPHELINE.**

**Hier matin, samedi, Mr et Mme Grant anciennement Granger ont péris dans incendie de leur maison, de source sure, ceci a été fait par les serviteurs de vous savez qui, la marque des ténèbres flotter, au-dessus de leur maison. Il m'a également était rapporté qu'ils étaient en suisse et que l'incroyable Miss je sais tout de Poudlard aurait appliquée sur eux, le sort d'oubliette, normalement interdit**

**Apparemment aucune poursuite ne sera faites, car c'était un cas de force majeure.**

Hermione redressa son visage vers ses ex-amis, jeta le journal sur la table, et repartit vers l'extérieur de la salle. Drago voulu la suivre, mais arrivée à la grande porte elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle se dirigeait vers le parc de Poudlard, sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes, elle courait, puis entra dans la forêt interdite, elle voulait rejoindre le petit lac et pleurer, au moins personne la retrouverait et serait tranquille. Severus arriva à la grande salle par la porte des professeurs, Drago courut vers lui.

- Severus, Severus,...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago.

- Potter et Weasley sont venus voir Hermione pour leurs condoléances.

- COMMENT ILS ONT ÉTAIENT MIS AU COURANT. S'énerva Rogue

- La gazette du sorcier.

- Cette vieille chouette n'a pas perdue de temps, où est Hermione?

- Je ne sais pas elle est sortie et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la suivre.

Severus se concentra, il ne parvenait pas à la ressentir correctement. Soudain, il sentit sa colère et sa tristesse.

- Elle est partie dans la forêt interdite.

Severus courut comme il pouvait vers la forêt, il ne serait pas assez rapide. Du haut des escaliers du parc, il se jeta, une magnifique panthère noire venait d'apparaitre, Severus venait de faire Apelle son animagi. Une fois rentré dans la forêt il fut rejoint par un magnifique loup blanc, Drago.

* on ne sera pas trop de deux Severus*

# Oui surtout que je sais où elle est dans la forêt. Mais pas précisément. #

* Je pense qu'elle doit être au lac noire...*

# Au lac noir et qu'est ce qu'elle fait la bas?# s'énerva Severus.

* elle n'y a plus était depuis l'année passée*

# Il faut que l'on se dépêche elle a dû prendre de l'avance.#

Hermione été déjà arrivée, elle était à genoux, mais elle sentait quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle préféra s'enfoncer, au loin elle serait tranquille. Aucun bruit ne venait la déranger, elle s'assit au pied d'un grand chêne, elle voyait passer au loin les centaures. Elle se mit à pleurer, pourquoi elle avait fait ça à ses parents, elle les avait tués, jamais elle aurait dû naître.

# Hermione, je te défends de dire ça#

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne vais que t'apporter du malheur.

# ca suffit maintenant, depuis que je t'ai à ma charge, je n'ai jamais était en danger.#

- Laisse-moi sors de ma tête.

# Nous arrivons restes où tu es# et Severus coupa ses pensées.

Severus se disait que jamais ça ne s'arrêterait pour elle, que Merlin lui vient en aide ou lui foute la paix.

Hermione de son côté n'était pas rassurée. Elle entendait du bruit, des pas, deux personnes, elle se jeta un sort de désillusion elle choisit de faire demi-tour.

- Incarcerem !

Hermione tomba au sol, sans bruit, se sachant pas visible, elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

- Mais où est cette satanée sang de bourbe, je l'ai entendu ici même.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche. C'était Grey back, il l'a sentirait.

-Finite Incantatem.

Elle est là Malefoy.

Hermione savait que c'était perdu.

De leur côté, Drago et Severus étaient arrivés au lac.

#Elle est venue par ici. Je la sens#

* Oui moi aussi, suis moi elle est partit plus au nord, ils continuèrent leur courses, encore cinq cent mètre et ils la rejoindraient Severus le sentait. Mais leurs gourmettes maintenant à leurs cou suite à la transformation, étaient froide très froide, ça leur brûlait à travers leur pelage et cela les poussaient à accélérer leurs cadences.

- Petite sang de bourbe, tu vas nous accompagner gentiment, notre maître va être content.

- Greyback, part d'abord il y a quelqu'un qui se rapproche donc part et j'arrive.

Geyback transplana et Malfoy se posa contre un arbre avec son éternel sourire.

Le loup et la panthère arrivèrent peu de temps après qu'Hermione est disparue.

La panthère se garda en retrait aucun mangemort connaissait cet animagi, il ne souhaitait pas être découvert.

#Malfoy matérialises toi#

Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire qu'il était déjà debout devant lui.

- A voilà le traître.

- Père, où est Hermione?

- maintenant, au manoir, mon maître en sera heureux.

Severus grognait, ses dents blanches étaient immaculées.

- Thom, reste derrière demanda Drago en lui faisant un signe et qu'allez-vous faire d'elle?

- Lui soutirer des informations bien sûr apparemment elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur le maître qu'elle n'aurait pas dévoilé à Potter. Autant faire, pour qu'elle ne les dévoile pas.

- RELACHEZ LA IMMEDIATEMENT s'énerva Drago.

- TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRE A ME DONNER FILS, ENDOLORIS, lança Lucius. Au revoir fils et il transplana, laissa une fumée noires amer pour Severus et Drago.

Une fois Lucius partit Severus se matérialisa et s'approcha de Drago.

- Drago comment te sens-tu?

- Mal mais encore plus pour Hermione.

- Aller lèves-toi, je vais transplaner jusqu' à l'orée de la forêt et je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, j'apprécierai Severus.

Ils transplanèrent.

Mais rien ne pouvais empêcher Severus de s'en vouloir, il aurait dû lui dire hier soir. Maintenant, il rentrerait et il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la sortir de la bas, si elle n'y parvenait pas d'elle-même.

De toute façon, il le saura, il regarda sa gourmette et s'inquiétait déjà du sort qu'il lui réserverait, sachant en plus que Hermione serait loin de se laisser faire et cela lui faisait peur.

Plus elle résisterait, plus ils seraient durs, il avait déjà vu des interrogatoires comme Lucius adorait appelé cela. Il ne s'imaginait pas Hermione torturait il ne le supportera pas, Drago, Dumbledore et Lui, feront tout pour l'aider, il ne songeait pas la laisser là-bas, il irait dès ce soir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour elle, pour son Hermione.

_Voilà les amis par contre si vous me lisez et aimez bien une tite reviews fait toujours plaisir._


	9. chapitre 9

Hermione émergea, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans cette pièce, une semaine peut être plus,elle ne savait pas.

Elle avait déjà été interrogée à plusieurs reprises, avec ou sans véritaserum. Rien n'avait fonctionné, du fait que depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de recherche. Mais ils passeront au niveau supérieur.

Depuis plusieurs jours Severus tentait de la contacter mais elle ne laissait pas le contacte se faire car elle était à chaque fois en interrogatoire. Elle savait que Severus était revenu entre temps mais étant la prisonnière de Greyback, ce dernier ne laissait donc aucun autre mangemort l'approcher.

# Hermione tu m'entends?#

- Oui Severus.

# Comment tu vas Mia? Pourquoi tu me répondais pas je m'inquiétais#

- Je sais mais j'étais en interrogatoire je ne pouvais pas te répondre#

# Ils t'ont fait du mal...?#

- Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, ils n'ont rien su avec le véritaserum.

# Ok, je serais là tout à l'heure#

- De quoi tout à l'...

Une personne venait d'entrée.

- Tu parles à qui sang de bourbe?

- A personne, je me parle à moi-même pour me tenir compagnie.

- Tu te crois marrante.

- GreyBack, le jour que je pourrais,je me vengerais.

- Ah ah laisse-moi rire, aller viens on va aller voir le maître.

Il la détacha et la prit par le bras, plutôt la traîna, ils franchirent un nombre incalculable de couloirs. Hermione se débattait, mordit même le mangemort au bras.

- Sale garce! Tu me le paieras.

Il l'a gifla tellement fort qu'elle en tomba au sol.

Severus était dans la salle de réunion et se mit à grogner quand il sentit son bracelet refroidir méchamment.

# Hermione calmes toi un peu s'il te plaît#

Hermione s'était remise debout, elle avait entendu Severus et se concentra pour pouvoir répondre mentalement, ce qu'elle ne pourra pas faire tout le temps, elle n'avait pas les compétences pour.

# Oui Severus j'essaie mais ce n'est pas simple#

Elle arriva dans la grande salle, Greyback la jeta au sol.

- Je te préviens que si tu bouges ça ira très mal pour toi tu m'as comprise?

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

# Hermione baisse les yeux tout de suite il n'aime pas ça!#

Une gifle partit, Hermione la prit en plein visage.

- Tu baisse les yeux sale garce, ne joue pas à l'insolente ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Voyons Greyback soit plus tendre avec nos invités. Voldemort venait d'entrer, tiens tiens tiens Miss Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter.

- Ex meilleur ami de Potter, je n'ai plus de contact avec lui, on ne se côtoie plus, si c'est plus clair pour vous.

- Ne me faites pas croire de telles absurdités Miss Granger, je n'y crois pas.

- Comme bon vous semble.

Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle...

"Legimens".

Voldemort vit toute la vie d'Hermione, de son enfance à son entrée à Poudlard. Il se dirigeait vers les moments avec Severus, elle les remplaça par des souvenirs d'elle seule, elle ne savait pas où elle puisait cette énergie. Elle s'était juré jusqu'à maintenant de ne pas le trahir, elle craignait pour sa vie. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve une solution, elle avait dit ne pas avoir son permis de transplanage mais jamais qu'elle ne savait pas le faire. Fallait juste trouver un moyen de quitter sa cellule.

- Bien, c'est dommage d'être seul maintenant et encore plus depuis la mort de tes parents... Mais c'est vrai qu'une miss je sais tout de sur croix sang de bourbe n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Hermione baissa la tête, les larmes arrivées, elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Sauf qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus.

# Hermione répond#

Elle n'eut pas le temps.

- ENDOLORIS.

Hermione se tordit de douleur, mais ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de crier, une douleur dans le dos commençait, elle sentit le sang couler, comme si on lui gravait quelque chose dans le dos avec un couteau.

- Ramenez-la à sa cellule.

- Oui maitre répondit Grey Back.

Il l'a pris par l'épaule et la releva brusquement. Elle arpentait maintenant les couloirs en sens inverse.

# Courage Mia soit forte je fais tout ce que je peux#

# Je sais Severus ne t'en veux pas#

# J'essaierai de passer tout à l'heure#

Arrivée à sa cellule, il la jeta au sol, et un plateau suivit.

-Tiens manges, il faut que tu es des forces pour l'étape suivante. Foi de Greyback je vais te faire cracher ce que tu sais mais à ma manière. Hermione resta seule une bonne heure, puis elle entendit deux personnes.

- Que veux-tu Severus?

- Voir ta prisonnière.

- Pourquoi faire tu veux t'amuser?

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça avec une sang de bourbe.

# désoler Mia#

- D'accord va y mais après tu nous rejoins pour un verre le maître n'appréciera pas que tu ne viennes pas.

- C'est normal

- Bon j'y vais ne l'abîmes pas de trop.

Puis il s'en alla. Severus attendit un peu, puis entra, insonorisa la cellule. Il se mit à genoux prêt de son élève.

-Mia comment te sens-tu?

- Pas trop bien Sev' j'ai mal.

- Tu as était très courageuse Mia.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa sur le front.

- J'ai tellement eut peur pour toi tout à l'heure. Lui dit Rogue

- Ben moi j'ai eu la trouille qu'il tombe sur mes souvenirs avec toi, je me suis battu pour qu'il ne les voie pas.

-Merci Mia.

Hermione fit une grimace et gémit quand Severus la redressa contre le mur

-Mia tu es blessée?

- Rien de grave, son visage se crispa à chaque mouvement. J'ai juste mal au dos.

- Fait moi voir ça.

Hermione se pencha et Severus releva son chemisier. Une marque avait commencée à se dessiner. Severus n'y croyait pas ses yeux, la même tête que lui commençait à se dessiner, pour le moment le dessin était infime. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Severus qu'est-ce que j'ai?

- Rien, tu as dû t égratigner tout à l'heure au sol. D'un sort informulé il lança un charme pour que la marque soit camouflée et qu'aucun mangemort ne le voit.

Severus sortit trois fioles.

- Je vais te donner des potions, tiens prends celle -ci, il lui montra les fioles.

- potions sommeil sans rêves, anti douleur et régénération sanguine.

- Tout à fait. Tu en auras besoin pour les heures à venir.

Severus avait de la peine dans son regard.

- Severus part maintenant, de toute façon je vais m'endormir, vous me manquez mais je vais me débrouiller je peux transplaner.

- Tu n'as pas ton permis.

- je ne l'ai pas mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Aller va y, embrasse Drago pour moi et dit lui que je l'aime.

- Je lui dirais, je me dépêche de te sortir de la Mia, t'inquiètes pas.

- Je te fais confiance Severus et ne t'inquiète pas il est possible que je rentre bien avant.

Puis il partit Hermione se mit à pleurait.

Severus rentra tard dans la nuit, il se dirigea directement dans le bureau d'Albus. Il frappa et entra. Drago était en pleine discussion avec le directeur.

- Bonsoir Severus, dirent-ils

- Bonsoir Messieurs, tu n'es pas au lit Drago.

- Je ne parviens pas à dormir, je pense à Hermione

- Pour le moment elle va bien, elle est très courageuse, mais surtout trop têtue et téméraire pour son bien. Je lui ai donné différentes potions pour l'aider. Elle sait transplaner, mais dans le manoir quand on ne le connait pas, ce n'est pas si facile. Drago elle m'a demandé de t'embrasser, ce que je ne ferais pas bien sûr et te dire qu'elle t'aime.

- Bien, merci Severus. Drago se leva. Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera bientôt parmi nous.

- Je sais mais c'est long, cela fait une semaine.

- Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas? S'énerva le professeur.

- Désolé Severus. Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit monsieur le directeur, bonne nuit Severus.

Albus: Bonne nuit Drago.

Severus : Au revoir Drago.

Drago partit, Severus s'installa dans le même fauteuil.

- Alors Severus tu as pu l'approcher, C'est bien. Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle est courageuse, Voldemort a fouillé sa mémoire elle a eu la force de cacher ma présence dans sa vie et celle de Drago et elle soutient au mieux qu'elle peu les doloris.

- Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse mon ami?

- Elle a la même marque que la mienne qui apparaît, je ne comprends pas?

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers sa terrasse.

- Tu sais parfois Severus il y a des choses qui se font sans que l'on sache comment ou pourquoi?

- Albus tu sais parfaitement qu'une telle marque est très rare. Quatre générations pour une famille de sorciers sur cent mille.

- Soit elle est un sang pur ou soit elle... Non rien elle est une sang pure ayant des gênes particuliers.

- Ou alors elle est ma fille, Severus regarda Albus désemparé. Ce n'est pas possible je l'aurais reconnu.

- Il faut que tu fasses des recherches, que tu demandes au ministère. Mais n'espère pas de trop, elle l'est peut-être pas.

- Même si elle n'est pas ma fille biologique, elle est tout comme maintenant.

- Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça Severus.

- Bon il est l'heure que je vous quitte Albus.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

- Oui c'est ça bien sûr.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il recherche avant qu'il ne s'affole. Dès demain, il enverra une lettre au ministère.

Trois jours plus tard 9 octobre. Cellule d'Hermione.

Greyback venait de partir, une heure de torture par doloris, pas un seul cri elle tiendrait bon, son dos lui faisait de plus en plus souffrir et ses mains la brûlaient. Encore une fois Severus avait tenté de la joindre, mais comme elle gardait ses forces pour les séances elle ne pouvait se permettent de lui répondre. Elle s'allongea sur les pavés, le sommeil la prit bien vite

Bureau de Severus.

Severus n'avait jamais était aussi exécrable, il ressentait la douleur d'Hermione, lui en avait l'habitude mais pas elle et cela l'effrayait. Il n'avait plus eu d'accès à sa cellule, Greyback refusait l'accès a tous suite a une demande auprès de voldemort.

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains, l'Ordre ne voulait pas attaquer pour une seule personne et lui pour le reste de la guerre ne pouvait se permettre de foutre en l'air sa couverture. Un hibou grand-duc vint se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre, la réponse du ministère, il avait oublié ce détail.

Il déroula avec hâte le parchemin, oubliant l'oiseau qui vexé s'en alla.

_Monsieur Rogue voici suite à votre demande tout d'abord l'acte de naissance de votre fille Havanna et pour votre élève en charge son acte d'adoption également après la mort de ses parents nous avons eu la remontée par un de nos services que les Granger n'était pas ses vraies parents._

_Cordialement monsieur le ministre des affaires familiales_.

Rogue lu les documents.

HAVANNA EILLEN ROGUE né le 10 décembre 1980 de père Severus Tobias Rogue et Eillen Prince.

Mis à l'adoption le 24 décembre 1980 par son représentant l'égal Severus Rogue.

Le second document.

HAVANNA EILLEN ROGUE mis à l'adoption suite a une demande de protection magique.

Déclaré sous le nom de Hermione Jane Granger né le 11 novembre 1980.père Paul Granger et de Mère Marie Granger. Ceci sera mit sous secret jusqu'à la majorité de la concernée ou dévoilé par les parents biologiques.

Severus releva la tête du document, une larme coula sur sa joue, il avait retrouvé sa fille mais pas dans les meilleures conditions

_**Merci pour vos alertes cela me fait très plaisir, mais n'oublié pas de petites reviews après votre lecture motive et font plaisir aussi hihi !**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rappel du précédent chapitre.

_Le second document._

_HAVANNA EILLEN ROGUE mise à l'adoption suite a une demande de protection magique._

_Déclarée sous le nom de Hermione Jane Granger née le 11 novembre 1980.père Paul Granger et de Mère Marie Granger. Ceci sera mit sous secret jusqu'à la majorité de la concernée ou dévoilé par les parents biologiques._

_Severus releva la tête du document, une larme coula sur sa joue, il avait retrouvé sa fille mais pas dans les meilleures conditions._

Mercredi 24 octobre

Bureau de severus

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et le plus rapidement possible, ils allaient finir par la tuer sinon. Trois semaines passées que Hermione était là bas, et toujours aucun moyen de l'approcher. Mais vendredi,le maître devait partir en Russie voir Dolohov un partisan russe, il resterait donc seul, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir grâce à sa place à Poudlard et il y aurait Macnair.

Il se leva et gagna le bureau d'Albus.

- Bonjour Albus, j'ai une idée pour faire sortir Hermione.

- Assied toi mon ami je t 'écoute.

- Est ce que Drago pourrait être là étant attaché à ma fille il est en droit de savoir.

Albus frappa dans ses mains, Dobby apparut, le directeur lui demanda d'aller chercher le jeune Malfoy.

Pendant que Albus servit le thé, Drago frappa, Severus lui ouvrit la porte.

- Entre Drago lui proposa Severus.

- Merci professeur.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy asseyez vous, du thé? Proposa Albus.

- Non merci, vous m'avez fait appeler?

- Oui Drago,j' ai une idée pour faire sortir Mia de là.

- Laquelle? Le regard du blond s'éclaira à cette possibilité.

- Voilà, commença Severus, Vendredi Voldemort part en Russie chez Dolohov un partisan,moi je dois rester ici, retenu grâce à mes devoirs de professeur, il restera Mac Nair. Donc aujourd'hui, je vais demander au maître de pouvoir l'approcher, déjà pour lui donner des potions et aussi pour lui donner le point de transplanage. Il faudra qu'elle le retient je ne pourrais lui fournir aucun document.

- Hermione est très intelligente, confirma Drago.

- Elle tient de son pè jeta un regard amusé à Severus.

Drago les regardait tous les deux.

- A t-il un détail que je connais pas?

Severus soupira.

- Merci Albus,il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

- Mais de quoi parlez vous, expliquez moi?

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago.

- Drago, la dernière fois que j'ai approché Mia, elle m'a montré son dos car elle avait une douleur. Une marque commence à se graver dans ses chairs, son corps se modifie à cause des sorts qu'elle reçoit. Cette marque n'apparaît que sur quatre générations et dans une famille sur cent mille.

- Donc c'est une sang pur, mais qui est son père alors.

-Moi Drago, je suis son père.

- HAVANNA?

- Oui.

- Et depuis quand tu le sais demanda Drago

- Depuis deux semaines, et c'est pour ça que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à serpentard.

Severus d'un sortilège enleva sa cape et sa chemise, se tourna dos a Drago

- et c'est pour ça aussi que je le sais.

Drago regardait le tatouage,un feu démon. Il était étonné, mais redoutait quand Hermione apprendrait que Severus est son père.

- d 'accord et comment comptes tu la sortir?

- Comme je serais seul avec MacNair je délivrerai Hermione puis j'irai rejoindre Mac Nair qui sera certainement au salon,après je lui ferais simplement croire que l'on s'est fait assommer tout les deux, il pensera que c'est Potter qui la délivré.

- Cela tombe bien mon ami, Harry et Ron sont dans ce secteur ça concordera.

Severus tournait en rond, fallait voir maintenant si ça fonctionnerait.

- Drago? Demanda Severus où se situe le point de transplanage dans ton manoir comme c'est là-bas qu'il y a le quartier général?

- Il faut qu'elle sort de sa cellule, qu'elle remonte l'escalier une fois en haut elle prend à droite, au fond une porte et c'est le boudoir.

- Parfait, je vais essayer de la voir tout à l'heure.

- Severus?

- Oui Drago?

- Hermione à reçu de nombreux sortilèges.

- Je sais, j'espère que ça ira, pour qu'elle s'enfui, je lui donnerai une potion de force.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est pleine de ressources.

- Les ressources ne sont pas infinis Albus, se tendit Rogue

Albus était tout aussi inquiet mais ne pouvait se permettre de leur montrer. Déjà qu'il avait annoncé à Potter et Weasley la disparition de leur amie et qu'il avait dû les menacer de les renvoyer pour qu'il n'interviennent pas.

- Bon Drago, vous pouvez regagner votre cours.

- Oui monsieur le directeur, ce qui me gène est que en étant considéré comme un traitre, je ne peu être d'aucune aide.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le serpentard,Hermione en aura besoin quand elle rentrera.

Drago soupira et quitta le bureau

- Son amour pour ta fille est pure Severus.

- Je sais, je n'en doute pas, c'est pour ça que je compte sur lui à son retour, pour la soutenir et aussi quand je ne serais pas présent

- je m'en fais pas pour ça.

- Bon je repasserai vous voir tout à l'heure, si j'ai pu l'approcher.

- Pour ton information Harry et Ron sont partis à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Severus souria et quitta le bureau.

Drago de son côté avait regagné ses appartements, il aimait Hermione comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Severus comme beau père cela ne l'effrayait pas, mais il avait peur du retour d'Hermione, comment serait-elle après tout ça?

Il se dirigea vers le pont pour pré au lard et s'installa sur la corniche comme le faisait sa belle, le temps n'était pas clément, il pleuvait depuis trois jours.

Il fredonnait une chanson.

_Je me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu,_

_la pluie tombait sur ton visage tu m'as tellement plu._

Oh oui ce jour la il s'en rappellera toujours, une Granger en larmes pendant ses vacances en suisse avec Blaise.

_C'est fou comme aujourd'hui les temps ont changés,_

_et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance,_

_que j'ai oublié mais j'avoue que parfois j'y repense,_

_j'y repense quand le ciel se met à pleurer._

_Car tu m'as laissé,_

_un souvenir en guise de souffrance,_

_et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences_

Oui ce jour là lorsque tu as appris la mort de tes parents tu as quitté le château sans penser aux conséquences.

_et je tourne la page et j'essaie d'oublier._

Oublier le trou béant de ma poitrine lorsqu' il ton enlevé à nous.

[refrain :]

_Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi._

_À tous ses moments où je t'avais près de moi._

_Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,_

_ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer._

_Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous._

_Je revois encore notre premier rendez vous._

_Toi qui reste dans mon coeur,_

_Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer._

_Les jours ont passé, le temps s'éclaircit,_

_puisque ton départ n'a laissé qu'un orage dans ma vie,_

_c'est dur de ce dire que tout est terminé,_

_et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance._

_Mais tout le monde autour de moi,_

_sait bien ce que je pense,_

_surtout quand le ciel se remet à pleurer._

_Car tu m'as laissé,_

_Un souvenir en guise de souffrance._

_Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences,_

_Et je tourne la page et j'essaie d'avancer._

Car je sais que tu vas bientôt revenir et nous pourrons reprendre nos vie. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient, de la colère il en avait et son père allait le payer. Il retourna à ses appartements, ce soir il ne descendrait pas manger, il attendrait le retour de Severus.

Severus remontait le couloir qui menait au salon du Lord. Il frappa et entra.

- Bonjour Severus que puis je pour toi?

- J'ai su de source sure, que Monsieur Potter à quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard à la recherche d' une pierre, de nature indéterminée pour le moment.

- Je t'en remercie Severus.

- Maître puis-je avoir la permission de voir la sang de bourbe de Grey Back je suis sure qu'elle peu me fournir des informations par rapport à cette escapade, bien sur si ça était prévu depuis l'année passée.

- Pourquoi l'année passée.

- Car je sais que en effet elle n'a plus de contact amical avec Potter, j'y croyais pas mais malheureusement c'est bien vrai, mais il reste loyale et il est donc possible que si il la sait ici, il viendra la récupérer.

- Vas y Severus, Greyback n'est pas là,tu peux aller la voir.

- Merci maître.

Dans sa cellule Hermione n'en pouvait plus, son dos la faisait souffrir, elle avait de plus en plus chaud, ses mains la brûlées.

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer et resta sur sa défensive et se leva.

- Mia c'est moi,Severus.

Hermione se laissa retomber au sol

- MIA!

Severus accouru vers elle. Elle était brûlante.

- Comment te sens tu?

- J'ai chaud, j'ai mal au dos mais ça va,apparemment vendredi il y aurait moins de mangemorts, j'en profiterai.

- Je venais te voir pour cela, je suis de garde avec MacNair ce jour là.

Une étincelle réapparu dans le regard d'Hermione. Severus posa la main sur son épaule.

- Mia vendredi, je t'ouvrirai la cellule. Tu prendras l'escalier,en haut tu prends à droite, au bout tu as une porte c'est le boudoir, là tu pourras transplaner, d'accord?

- Oui

- tu t'en souviendras.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien montres moi ton dos.

Hermione se retourna, sa chemise était en sang. Severus la souleva, la marque était bientôt à la moitié quand elle sera terminée elle aura une crise de douleur insupportable, indiquant ainsi la phase final de sa fièvre était dû à cela. Il lui appliqua un baume.

- Ahhh! Hermione se mit à pleurer.

- Désolé Mia.

- Ce n'est rien Severus.

Il lui tendit plusieurs fioles.

Une de régénération sanguine, pimentine pour la fièvre et une potion pour l'énergie.

- Prends les, tu te sentiras mieux.

Hermione les avala toutes les trois,les effets lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

- Mia,si ils te demandent pourquoi je suis venus, c'est pour te soutirer des informations sur la quête de Potter et Weasley.

- Ils sont partis quand même, je leur ai dit que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux! s'affola Hermione

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux,le plus important c'est de te sortir d'ici avant tout. Il faudra aussi que l'on parle de choses importantes quand tu seras rentrée.

- D'accord,mais dépêche de sortir, Greyback ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

Severus embrassa Hermione sur le front se releva et partit.

# Plus que deux jours et elle était libre# soupira Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

Nous étions jeudi et Severus n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, tout comme Hermione apparemment sont bracelet l'avait gelé toute la nuit.

# Pauvre Hermione, si jeune et connaître autant de malheur#

Il pensait la protéger en la plaçant et depuis son entrée à Poudlard elle avait connu autant d'horreur et d'aventures que lui a l'âge de 21 ans quand il avait perdu Eillen, oui il était jeune, il avait eu un enfant hors mariage et il voulait l'assumer. C'est pour cela qu'à la mort de son père à 19 ans il avait hérité de la maison Spinner End. A ses 20 ans, il avait appri qu'il allait être papa et comme les parents D'Eillen ne la voulaient plus sous leur toit, ils vécurent ensemble. De toute façon avec l'héritage considérable il pouvait largement subvenir à leurs besoins. Le jour de la naissance d'Hermione restera toujours gravé dans sa mémoire, Severus était apprentit avec un maître des potions, un elfe était venu le chercher, il était arrivé chez lui, avait prit sa femme et l'avait ramené à Sainte Mangouste, dix heures plus tard Hermione était née mais Eileen l'avait quitté dans son sommeil après avoir embrassé son enfant. Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour Severus, apprentissage, funérailles, missions, Hermione. Ce n'était pas une vie pour une enfant de son âge, la décision la plus dure se présenta inévitablement, placer son seul enfant.  
# Eillen je sais que tu dois encore m'en vouloir mais j'ai retrouvé Havanna, pardonnes moi mon amour#.  
Son plan était exécutable, il avait tout vu, les différentes hypothèses possible, rien ne pouvait lui échapper, maintenant il restait une seule chose, attendre. Mais est ce que Hermione pourra attendre seulement vingt-quatre heures, ce matin après un long moment de froid le bracelet les avait brûlé, indiquant que suite à la dernière séance de torture, les blessures devaient être graves.  
*** Flash Back***  
Severus était en cours, il s'apprêtait à lancer un Evanesco, quand le bracelet rougit et lui brûla la peau, le faisant lâcher de même sa baguette. Il demanda à Malfoy qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, de garder la classe un moment. Il entra dans son laboratoire.  
# Hermione#  
# Hermione tu m'entends? Fais un effort s'il te plaît, fais cela pour moi Mia#  
* Severus...* sa voix n'était que souffle.  
# Mia, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait..#  
* Rien, de grave ne t'inquiètes pas* S'ensuivit un gémissement de douleur.  
# répond qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait#  
* Sectumsepra, mais ils ont tout refermé, je ne peux pas parler longtemps, j'ai besoin de dormir normalement il me laisse en paix pour aujourd'hui Grey Back n'est pas là. *  
# reposes toi Hermione demain c'est fini, dans deux heures tu auras un hiboux qui te ramèneras des potions, courage#  
Une fois le dialogue terminé Severus jeta tout ce qui passa sous sa main, il écumait de rage, puis ressortit du laboratoire, tout la classe le regardait.  
- IL Y A UN PROBLEME, CONTINUEZ BANDE D'IGNORANTS! Tout le monde se remit à la tâche  
Drago se rapprocha de son professeur.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- C'est Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ont étaient encore plus durs, mais elle est toujours vivante  
Drago fut soulagé. Rogue s'approcha de son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en ôta un petit sac avec des fioles.  
-Ttiens Drago, fais le partir par hibou, n'y joins aucun mot on ne sait jamais, compris ?

- Drago fit un signe de tête et partit à la volière.  
Severus redoutait le pire, il espérait qu'il la laisserait tranquille jusqu'à Demain.  
*** fin du flash back***

Il ne devait plus la contacter pour aujourd'hui, pour ne pas l'affaiblir.  
Severus termina ses cours de la journée d'une humeur exécrable.  
Il proposa au soir à Drago de le rejoindre pour discuter un peu ensemble.  
- Bonsoir Drago  
- 'soir Severus  
- Tu n'as pas dormi non plus la nuit passée?  
- Non. Au fait l'hibou est bien revenu, avec un morceau de son chemisier, preuve qu'elle l'a bien reçu. Severus soupira, " c'est toujours ça".  
- Je ne veux pas la perdre  
- Moi non plus Drago, déjà en tant que tuteur et maintenant que je sais que c'est ma fille, encore moins.  
Ils discutèrent comme cela toute la soirée, finissant pas la même occasion la bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Le lendemain au réveil ce ne fût pas facile, la potion gueule de bois a dû venir au secours des deux serpentards. En début d'après-midi Severus devra prendre le départ, mais avant tout il fallait faire le point avec Albus.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux au bureau du directeur.  
- Donc si j'ai bien compris, moi je dois juste réceptionner Hermione dans le hall.  
- Oui de toute façon elle arrivera quelques minutes avant moi.  
- Parfait je crois que tout est au point Severus, le jeune Malfoy se chargera de réceptionner Hermione Dans le Hall, mais toi, tu ne rates rien pour ne pas faire tomber ta couverture.  
- Je le sais parfaitement Albus, vous me prenez pour un espion incompétent maintenant? Cracha Rogue.  
- Non mais les choses du cœur nous font pas forcement réagir de la même façon.  
Severus soupira, il savait parfaitement que son mentor avait raison, mais il fallait faire avec.  
- Je m'en vais après le repas Albus.  
- D'accord, je compte sur vous deux mes amis.  
Drago et Severus quittèrent tous les deux le bureau pour aller manger.  
Drago arriva à sa table.  
- Tu n'as pas une belle tête Drago, c'est à propos de Gold.  
- Oui normalement Severus la libère aujourd'hui.  
- C'est cool.  
- J'en conviens mais c'est son état d'esprit avec ce qu'elle a subit qui me fait peur.  
Blaise prit Drago par les épaules.  
- Mais nous sommes làmon ami, on l'aidera aussi nous, les griffondors l'ont abandonnés on prendra la relève, à ce que j'ai su c'est une sang pur que le choixpeau voulait envoyer chez nous.  
Drago tourna rapidement sa tête vers son ami et le fusilla du regard.  
Blaise leva les mains en signe de paix.  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a que moi au courant, c'est Rogue qui me la dit pour te soutenir.  
Drago soupira et continua de manger. A la fin du repas, il leva le regard Rogue n'était plus à sa place. Enfin, il la reverrai bientôt et pourra le serrer dans ses bras.

Du côté de Severus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était nerveux, le côté sentiment de la chose devait être mit de côté. Il entra, salua les gardes et prit tout son temps pour traverser les couloirs il regagna le salon.  
- Severus!  
L'intéressé se retourna.  
- MacNair que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir aujourd'hui ?  
- Toujours aussi chaleureux mon cher Rogue.  
- Toujours, nous faisons le tour et regagnions le salon, de toute façon ce soir nous avons rien de particulier à faire.  
- Allons y.

# Hermione, je suis accompagné, donc je vais passer devant la cellule et l'ouvrir, attends que l'on a franchi le bout du couloir avant de sortir#  
# Oui severus#  
# parfait#  
Ils prirent la direction des cellules, ils passèrent devant celle d'Hermione. Severus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la cellule d'un coup de baguette discret.  
- Tiens Rogue on va allez voir la sang de bourbe.  
MacNair fit demi-tour et ouvrit la cellule, ils entrèrent.  
- Alors Granger on fait moins la maligne. Aller Rogue fais toi plaisir, profites en depuis le temps qu'elle te gêne a Poudlard.  
- Ce soir je n'ai pas envie de me rabaisser à ça, c'est celle de Greyback si il n'est pas capable de lui faire cracher le morceau, ne crois pas que je vais le faire à sa place.  
# Excuses moi Mia#  
Elle abaissa son regard signe qu'elle l'avait entendu.  
- Macnair ne restons pas là, sa présence est insignifiante.

Ils sortirent de la cellule, Rogue vérifia qu'il refermait bien la cellule et continuèrent leur chemin. Merlin était avec eux ce soir, Macnair refermait lui-même et accompagnait Rogue, cela faisait des preuves en plus que ce ne pouvait être Rogue qui aurait la porte de la cellule ouverte.  
Rogue d'un sort informulé par sécurité complémentaire ouvrit la cellule. Hermione vérifia qu'ils étaient partis monta l'escalier prit à droite et remonta le couloir.  
- Prisonnier en fuite !  
Hermione se retourna apeurée et courut plus vite jusqu'au boudoir, arrivée dans la pièce, elle transplana malheureusement pour elle, elle prit un sort dans le dos, elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre lequel.

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendu le gardien crier, lui et Mac Nair le rejoignit.  
- Qui a-t-il ? Beugla Rogue  
- Granger c'est enfuit.  
Rogue se retourna vers Macnair le regard noir.  
- Tu es vraiment un incompétent, même pas capable de refermer une porte, je te jure que si par la même occasion je me prends les foudres du maître, il en va de ta vie.  
- Elle a transplané indiqua le gardien, mais avec un souvenir de ma part elle ne parviendra pas à aller très loin.  
- Et pourquoi? Demanda Rogue inquiet.  
- Car elle s'est prit dans le dos un sectumsepra, elle n'ira pas très loin.  
De colère Rogue le prit par le col.  
- Tu te rends compte que comme je n'étais pas au courant que l'on était deux ce soir, Dumbledore pense que je suis seul à pouvoir m'approcher de cette maudite gamine, et que de ce fait si elle meurt en revenant d'ici, ma couverture là-bas saute en éclats espèce d'incapable. ENDOLORIS!  
- Il me reste plus qu'à rentrer et à prier Merlin pour que je trouve quelque chose de valable à raconter et si je la retrouve, de lui effacer la mémoire.  
Les deux hommes étaient blancs.  
- Donc excusez-moi messieurs je dois rentrer, réparer vos dégâts.  
- Très bien Rogue, continua Macnair, je signalerai au maître ton obligation de départ.  
Rogue fit demi-tour et sortit du manoir pour transplaner à son manoir, prendre sa cheminé serait plus rapide pour arriver chez Dumbledore et avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

Arrivée dans le bureau du directeur.  
- Albus, Hermione est arrivée?  
- Non Severus Drago ne m'a prévenu en rien  
Severus ouvra la porte du bureau descendit et courut jusqu'au hall.  
Drago en voyant Severus présent et toujours pas Hermione alors qu'elle devait transplaner avant l'arrivée de Severus, devint livide.  
- Drago où est Hermione?  
- Je ne sais pas je l'attends.  
- Pourtant elle a transplané, mais un gardien lui envoyé un sectumsepra.

Rogue se figea et se concentra. Les grilles de Poudlard mais elle était très faible.  
- Restez ici je reviens prévenez l'infirmerie. Drago viens avec moi.  
Ils coururent plus que de raison. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la grille mais ne la voyaient toujours pas. Rogue tourna son regard vers la droite, elle était au pied d'un arbre.  
- Mon dieu Mia! Les deux hommes se jetèrent à genoux. Rogue mit sa tête sur les siens et la secoua.  
- Mia tu m'entends, Mia!  
Aucune réaction. Rogue referma à l'aide du contre sort les plaies du sectumsepra. Le bracelet n'était ni chaud ni froid, dans son état qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Rogue prit sa fille dans ses bras et courut aussi vite que le poids de la griffondor lui permettait. Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, il enfonça la porte avec son épaule.  
L'infirmière cria.  
- Oh mon dieu mon enfant, posez la là Severus.  
Rogue la posa délicatement. L'infirmière demanda de sortir à Albus, Drago et lui. Ils regagnèrent le bureau du directeur, mais Rogue et Drago ne tenaient pas en place.  
- Severus calmes toi.  
- Comment je peux me calmer quand Hermione est entre la vie et la mort Albus, je ne peux pas me calmer.  
- De toute façon, il faudra que vous regagniez vos appartement, vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant demain.  
Rogue et Drago se tournèrent ensemble vers lui et lui dirent tous les deux:  
- C'est une blague?  
- Non mes enfants c'est juste que pour ce soir on ne pourra rien faire de plus et ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, Pomona est à jour de potions, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ce soir.  
Rogue grogna, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
- Si il y a un problème Pomona t'enverra un patronus Severus.  
- je sais soupira-t-il.  
Rogue et Drago regagnèrent chacun leur appartement. Severus ne fermait pas l'œil, il était devant des copies qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à corriger.  
Soudain un patronus en forme d'oiseau entra, portant ce message.  
Severus c'est Hermione elle est en pleine crise de douleur, Albus m'a dit que vous saviez ce qu'il fallait faire, venez vite. Pomona.  
Severus empoigna sa cape et courut à travers les couloirs, se changea en panthère pour aller plus vite, de toute façon aucun élève était dans les couloirs.  
Il arriva tel quel à l'infirmerie faisant hurler Pomona. Severus se matérialisa.  
- Arrêtez de crier Pomona vous allez exploser mes tympans.  
- Au lieu de faire le clown aidez-moi.  
Rogue la fusilla du regard, faisant baisser celui de l'infirmière.  
Hermione était à sa droite, arquant de douleur, le sang de son dos imprégnait le tissu du li, le sectumsepra avaiy achevé sa transformation.  
Rogue se rapprocha d'elle et, un halo bleu ciel en sortit, la pointa de sa baguette, il récita trois fois:  
"kad jo kančias nustoja. kad skausmas tampa glamonės ir jo dvasia lieka taikos."  
(Que sa souffrance cesse. Que la douleur deviennent caresse et que son esprit reste en paix).  
Hermione se calma et son pansement pu être changé. Il la retourna légèrement pour regarder son dos, le glyphe n'était pas terminé donc sa transformation non plus, la crise qu'elle venait d'avoir était sa transformation en cour cumulée au sectumsepra, la goutte de trop pour son corps.  
Pomona lui demanda gentiment de regagner ses appartements maintenant que sa patiente était calmée. Sa nuit était foutue, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une potion qui soulagera les blessures à son réveil, une potion classique d'anti douleurs ne sera pas suffisante, il en avait bien peur !

**Excusez-moi j'ai été malade et j'ai eu des soucis d'internet, la semaine prochaine vous aurez le prochain chapitre promis, en espérant que celui-ci vous plait… Bonne soirée !**


	12. Chapter 12

Samedi 17 Novembre.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Hermione était revenue et depuis son état ne s'était pas amélioré et depuis aujourd'hui avait même empiré. Pomona était venu le voir en lui expliquant que suite à l'examen quotidien, elle avait noté que les réserves d'énergie et de magie de la griffondor étaient tellement basses qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour. Severus en tomba de sa chaise, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son état aurait été si critique, était-ce dû à sa transformation ou aux séances de tortures. Donc malgré les dizaines de potions testées rien n'avait changé, il était désespéré même Drago c'était renseigné de son côté et c'était chou blanc. Jamais il n'accepterait pas de la perdre maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Jusqu'au point de faire venir un autre maître en potion de sa connaissance, aussi doué en magie noire. QUOI? On ne sait jamais par merlin!

Severus était dans sa salle de cours devant la fenêtre la plus proche du tableau, ses mains derrière le dos, il regardait la pluie, le temps reflétait son morale, pas terrible donc. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur deux personnes que le serpentard avait, de un, totalement oublié et de deux, qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir pour le moment. En clair, s'ils n'existeraient pas pour lui cela serait encore mieux.

- Rogue, on doit vous parler...commença l'élu

- Que me vaut votre désagréable présence MR Potter et MR Weasley?

Severus appuyait sur les civilités pour montrer que malgré toutes situations, au moins lui restait poli.

- Vous savez pourquoi professeur, ne faites pas semblant! S'énerva le rouquin.

Le professeur leva un sourcil perplexe...

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

- Par rapport à Hermione, élucida Potter.

- De quoi Hermione?

- Dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez ramené!

- Dans l'état dans lequel JE l'ai ramené, ou dans lequel vous l'avez mise.

- Ne retournez pas l'erreur contre nous, s'énerva Ron.

Rogue se massa les tempes, la patience n'était pas son fort et les deux andouilles la mettait à dure épreuve.

- Messieurs, si vous auriez eu l'intelligence, que vous n'avez pas bien sûr, vous deviez savoir que Hermione était absente depuis un certains nombres de jours, DONC QU'ELLE NE SAVEZ PAS QUE SES PARENTS ETAIENT DECEDES!

- On ne le savait pas, s'insurgea Harry.

- Ben la prochaine fois vous apprendrez a vous taire Messieurs, c'est de VOTRE faute qu'elle est sortie du château, sans ça elle n'aurait pas était enlevée.

- Vous lui aurez dit le soir avant qu'elle l'apprend dans les journaux comme vous l'avait conseillé Albus, le problème aurait été résolu.

- Sachez Messieurs qu'il y a certaines choses que je devais lui dire sur moi avant tout et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle s'était endormie. Et le directeur avait demandé à tout le monde avant l'entrée d'Hermione dans la salle, de ne pas parler de ce qu'il y avait dans le journal, encore une fois vous n'aviez pas écouté.

Les deux griffondors baissèrent leurs regards, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour leurs pieds.

Harry se redressa, fixa Rogue de colère.

- Je vous préviens Rogue, que si Hermione nous quitte, ça en va de votre vie.

Severus se mit à rire, ce qui prit au dépourvu les deux jeunes hommes.

- Des menaces sans grands envergures Potter et sans intérêt comme d'habitude, vos paroles sont aussi basses et développées que vous.

- Nous verrons bien professeur...sur ses mots Potter fit demi-tour suivit par Ron.

- Tout à fait Mr Potter...une mauvaise journée à vous.

Mais pour qui ils se prenaient ses deux-là, pour le bon qui défend l'orphelin. Leurs paroles ne l'avaient même pas atteints, trop préoccupé par sa fille qui était entre la vie et la mort, voir même plus proche de la mort que de la vie.

Il entendit frapper à nouveau. Il soupira, il n'avait plus envie de joutes verbales pour aujourd'hui, ça le fatiguait nerveusement.

- Severus, c'est moi Drago.

- Entre.

- Bonjour, comment va Hermione, Pomona ne veux pas me laisser entrer.

- Moi non plus, cette vieille chouette me tape sur les nerfs, c'est elle qui est venu me voir.

- Et alors?

- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout mon ami...

Drago se renfrogna, cette réponse était redoutée.

- Pourquoi? demanda le plus jeune.

- Ses réserves sont tellement faibles en énergie et magie, qu'elles ont atteints le point de non-retour, si j'ai bien compris, si sa transformation ne se termine pas rapidement, elle s'éteindra tout doucement.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du blond, sa mort il ne l'imaginait pas, pour lui c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas les quitter.

- Apparemment Drago sa transformation s'est arrêtée ce qui n'est pas fort concluant pour un éventuel réveil.

- Très bien, nous devons donc s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas?

- Tout à fait, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

- Tu n'y peux rien, parfois notre savoir peut nous faire défaut, nous sommes des sorciers et non infaillibles.

Sur ce point Severus savait que son élève avait raison, mais étant le père de la patiente, il ne pouvait pas être objectif, mais si elle viendrait à mourir, son Coeur ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il priait, lui le non croyant, par tous les saints, pour la vie de sa fille, le seul espoir était les pouvoirs qui lui avait transmis, s'ils se déclaraient à temps, bien sûr.

- Drago, vas te reposer, compris? Si j'ai la moindre nouvelle je te tiens au courant et si ce soir tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir.

- Merci Severus et au faites ne tiens pas comptes des absurdités que peuvent répandrent Potty et Weasmoche.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour le moment c'est le cadet de mes soucis Drago.

- Parfait, peut-être à ce soir alors.

La porte se referma, l'image d'Hermione lui revint à la mémoire comme un éternel boomerang. De frustration, il tapa du poing sur la première table qui passait. Pour passer à autre chose, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus, pendant son trajet son bras le brûla, Voldemort l'appelait, il envoya un patronus à Albus pour le prévenir et emprunta le chemin de la grille de l'école pour transplaner.

Manoir Malfoy, vingt minutes plus tard.

Severus entra dans le salon principal et s'agenouilla face au siège qui était pour le moment encore de dos à lui.

- Maître...

Le fauteuil pivota et le maître à face de serpent apparut.

- Mon cher Severus...j'ai eu vent des ennuis que cet abruti de Macnair t'a apporté, cela t'a mis en danger du côté de Dumbledore.

- Non maître, j'ai pu couvrir cette erreur qui aurait pu causer sans ruse de ma part la perte de ma couverture.

- Très bien le vieux fou ne s'est douté de rien?

- Non maître, j'ai raconté à Dumbledore que comme la ronde avait été rapide, j'ai étais autorisé à quitter le manoir pour gagner ma maison personnelle pour aller chercher quelques affaires, je n'ai pu la voir avant qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie pour lui effacer la mémoire.

- Mmmm, c'est plutôt gênant,...

- Ne vous en faites pas, normalement elle ne devrait plus se réveiller, son état est bien trop critique pour qu'elle se régénère, sinon je me porte caution pour m'en occuper dès que la vieille chouette me laissera entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Très bien, j'ai personnellement corrigé ceux qui ont causé cette terrible erreur.

- Merci maître.

- Tu peux retourner Severus, je n'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

- Merci maître.

Le serpentard fit demi-tour et regagna Poudlard pour faire le rapport à Dumbledore, même si il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire, il devait avouer que pour une fois parler à ce vieux fou lui ferait du bien, au secours, que Merlin lui vient en aide.

Il entra dans le bureau du directeur sans être invité, de toute façon il n'y avait personne.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Albus

- Que me vaut ta visite?

- Discuter, faire le point.

Albus qui avait le regard sur ses papiers releva vivement son regard et enleva ses lunettes, le regard perplexe.

- Te sens-tu souffrant Severus.

- Non, je deviens raisonnable.

Il soupira, frustré, de se sentir vaincu par rapport au mal d'Hermione. Albus le fixa plus que surprit.

- Bien très bien de quoi souhaites-tu m'entretenir.?

- Du coma d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas un coma Severus, elle s'en va doucement.

Severus se redressa et tapa du poing sur le bureau du directeur.

- Pour une fois, que je suis optimiste Albus dans ma vie, aidez-moi au lieu de m'enfoncer. La panthère sortait de ses gongs.

- Très bien je vais demander un suivit plus serré à Pomona.

- Cela va changer quoi, son état ne va pas s'améliorer que je sache.

Albus marchait sur des œufs, les paroles bêtes n'étaient pas de rigueur à cette heure grave, surtout quand Severus était en mode, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Que souhaites-tu pour ta fille?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pour le moment tu ne peux rien faire, son Coeur bat toujours, il faut attendre, on ne sait pas ce que Merlin peut nous réserver.

Severus passa une main sur son visage fatigué par l'angoisse maintenant paternelle.

- Bon, je vais quand même continuer à chercher, je demanderai à Drago si il souhaite m'aider.

- Ne pas être seul vous fera le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

-Mmm.

- A tout à l'heure au repas mon ami.

-Mmm.

Severus regagna ses appartements , sans aucune piste sur la démarche à suivre pour les soins de sa fille.

Severus s'accorda une pause thé et ce soir il ferait acte de présence au repas.

Mercredi 22 novembre, salle de classe du professeur de potion.

- Vous suivez les indications au tableau et en silence!

Les élèves de poufsouffle et serdaigle commencèrent à se mettre au travail. Severus n'avait pas grand-chose à faire en attendant. Toutes ses copies avaient étaient corrigées les nuits blanches, qu'il avait le droit de passer depuis lundi au côté d'Hermione.

*** Flash back***

Il griffonnait sur ses copies comme à son habitude, il posa sa plume et observa Hermione, le teint pâle, les trait tirés, elle avait perdu quelques kilos, elle qui se trouvait grosse, elle avait maintenant le Corps fin d'une parfaite jeune fille, ses cheveux caramels étaient maintenant noirs comme ceux de Severus et Eillen. Normal ayant levé le voile sur Hermione, le charme de sa naissance à disparu, mais les traits de son visage sont restés les mêmes.

Il lui prit la main, si froide, lui embrassa le dos de sa main.

- Je vais rentrer Mia, il est l'heure pour moi de regagner mes appartements, mais je viendrais te voir demain.

Il se leva lui embrassa le front, la borda et s'en alla.

***fin du flash back****

Les espoirs s'étaient effondrés hier, quand un médicomage avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sauf attendre que son Cœur lâche le dernier souffle.

- Professeur!

Severus n'entendait pas.

- Professeur, SEVERUS.

Il se retourna soudainement alarmé par les cris de la personne.

- Pomona? Il y a un souci.

- Non mais venait vite quand même.

Elle portait un mince sourire, Severus prit sa cape et indiqua à la classe que le cours était suspendu, l'infirmière lui expliqua en route que Hermione...

Ahah. Oui tortionnaire la suite la semaine prochaine, non ne me frappez pas! Bonne journée.

Au faites, une petite reviews ne fait pas de mal heureusement que je public quand même, mais des reviews pour que vous m'indiquer ce qui vous a le plus plu dans mes chapitres, vous intéresse ou pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus suivait Pomona dans le couloirs.

- Diantre, qu'avez vous à me dire de si urgent ma chère.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous le dirais en route, tout cela pour que vous quittez vos élèves.

Severus savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, il patienta jusqu'à leur arrivée. Une fois près du lit de sa fille, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé, il l'observa, un teint plus rose, il lui toucha la main, elle était tiède. Il souleva Hermione, le sang avait disparu pour laisser place a une encre de couleur noire, tel un tatouage.

- Elle revient parmis nous Pomona?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de retour, mais ses réserves sont à un dixième, mais peuvent rechuter à tout moment, comme il y a une heure, quand j 'ai failli venir la première fois. Mais comme ses réserves ont rechuté brutalement je me suis abstenue de vous prévenir, mais comme là elle est remontée et stagne au niveau un dixième, j'ai jugé nécessaire de venir à vous.

- Merci.

C'est bien la première fois qu'un Rogue remerciait avec tant de sincérité.

- J'ai déjà fais prévenir le jeune Malfoy, les visites sont à nouveau autorisées.

- Elles se limiteront par contre au corps professoral, Drago et moi, je ne veux personne d 'autre tant qu'elle ne se réveille pas et que nous ne connaissons pas l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

- Parfait, mais sachez Severus que son énergie peu revenir en un jour comme un mois voir plus.

- Je sais même si cela prend un an Pomona, je ne la laisserai pas seul dans cette épreuve, c'est moi qui est censé mourir avant elle pas l'inverse, et je compte faire tout pour que ça se passe comme ça.

Severus quitta l'infirmerie l'espoir en main.

Quelques jours plus tard, lundi 27 novembre

Drago venait de quitter son cours de botanique, il partait pour rendre visite a la griffondor.

- Bonjour Pompom

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy, vous avez bien une triste mine.

- Juste fatigué rien de grave,je ne dors pas beaucoup depuis qu'Hermione est revenue.

- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable.

- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est Morphée qui a du mal à m'accepter dans ses bras le soir.

Cette image fit sourire l'infirmière.

- Taisez vous jeune Malfoy, riait l'infirmière, je ne voudrais pas voir ma jeune patiente vous tuer dès son réveil, car vous rêvez de côtoyer un mythe.

Drago ria de bon Coeur. Il se retourna vers Hermione son visage était plus coloré.

- Bonjour ma douce, comment vas tu? Je viens de sortir de botanique, nous avons étudié le bégonia Félix, une plante mi moldu et mi magique, une invention d'un fou encore. Mais apparemment ordinaire soit elle, elle nous sera nécessaire pour des potions avec Severus, donc on n'a pas vraiment le choix de la connaître.

Il embrassa sa main.

- Tu me manques Mia,j'ai hâte que tu reviens parmis nous, nos soirées me manque...tu me manques, on connais la valeur des gens, une fois que nous les avons perdu, mais toi tu es revenue et je t'aime Mia.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Drago se retourna. C'était Severus.

- Pardon Severus je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher.

- Heureusement, sinon je serais pas espion, tu me rassures.

- J'ai eu une altercation avec Potter et Weasley.

- De quelle nature?

- A propos d'Hermione, il m'ont défendu de m'approcher d'elle et pense la même chose pour toi.

- Mais bien sûr ils ne connaissent pas tous de nous, Hermione Toi et moi. Ils ne comprennent pas que Hermione ne fait plus partie de leur monde, mais du notre, elle est passée de l'or à l'argent.

- Bon je vais aller Severus, j'ai un professeur de potion qui m'as demandé deux parchemins sur la potion de force, quel esclavagiste.

Drago affichait un sourire franc en disant cela.

- Quel monstre, si je le croise je lui en glisserai un mot.

- C'est gentil mais je crois que tu auras du mal à le trouver.

Leurs joutes amicales leur faisaient le plus grand bien, surtout pour Rogue qui avait jamais eut d'humour.

- A plus tard Severus. Drago fit demi-tour et parti à ses appartements.

Severus discuta quelques minutes de l'état d'Hermione avec l'infirmière.

Harry et Ron entrèrent ensemble au même moment. Severus les fixa le regard orageux.

- Que venez vous faire ici messieurs? La tension de Rogue montait déjà.

- Nous sommes venus voir Hermione.

- Hors de question, je vous demande de sortir d'ici.

- Nous avons le droit d'être ici.

Severus se rapprocha d'eux les menaçant de toute sa hauteur.

- Oh que non, vous n'avez pas été capable de vous inquiéter quand elle était enfermée,alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle maintenant.

- Nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley je vous demande de sortir d'ici, s'énerva Pomona,les seuls personnes autorisées sont Mr Malfoy, Severus et le corps professoral. Donc sortez d'ici vous pourriez perturber ma patiente.

Harry et Ron fulminait, ils rebroussèrent chemin et se placèrent sur un côté de la grande porte dans le couloir pour écouter.

Severus parlait a Hermione

- Tu sais Mia, certaines choses ont eut lieu, comme la mort de tes parents. L'aveil que tu le saches, j'ai préféré te raconter ma vie, car j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, mais je te jures que ce n'est pas moi qui a causé leur perte. Certes ma vie n'a jamais été toute blanche et toute noire, mais il a de cela dix sept ans une étoile est née, ma fille Havanna.

Comment t'expliquer, pendant ta capture j'ai appris certaines choses qui m'ont apportés les réponses à mes questions, pourquoi je m'étais attaché si vite à toi, pourquoi en fin de compte on peut s'entendre si bien. Même si tu m'entends j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, cela me briserait le Coeur. J'ai appris que tes parents n'étaient pas tes parents biologiques, j' ai donc fais quelques recherches et de mon coté j'ai pu apprendre que ma fille fut adopter suite à son placement et tu sais par qui, par Paul et Marie Granger. Oui Hermione, tu es ma fille et j'en suis fière.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes hommes furent surpris, mais dégouté, ils avait trainé pendant six ans avec une fille de mangemort, une traître. Il regagnèrent la salle en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lâcher la bombe, tout cela pour se venger de Rogue. Mais ils ne savaient pas la punition qu'ils auraient en retour, et ce n'était absolument pas Rogue qui leur infligerait. Ils repartirent satisfaits, Rogue lui, regagna ses quartiers et prépara durant la nuit ses cours du lendemain.

Hermione elle, traversait seule les différents palier qui embrumait son esprit, les bruits ambiants se rapprochaient, Hermione pensait qu'elle venait juste de transplaner, le temps s'était écoulé en un à deux jours tout au plus pour elle. Elle avait pu entendre des brides des paroles de Severus, c'est pour cela que si à l'instant on admirait son visage, on pouvait distinguer deux perles d'argent couler.

" Severus, mon père, oh mon Dieu,je comprends pourquoi j'ai failli aller à serpentard, tellement honte qu'il m'a abandonné"

Hermione sentit son Coeur se plaindre.

Severus ressentit la douleur, s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Dans sa tête, le mot "abandonné" résonna. Hermione revenait à vitesse grand V, il savait que c'était-elle. Il la sentait s'enfoncer à nouveau.

# Non Hermione reviens, tu es proche du but, je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je t'ai placé contre mon grés, pour ta sécurité.#

# Tu...es..vraiment...mon père?#

# Oui Mia, je suis désolé#

# Ne le soit pas...le passée et le passée...le...principal...c'est que l'on fait...tout...pour s'entendre.#

# Chut... On en parlera plus tard, tu en as encore pour quelques jours#

Puis Hermione repartit dans le brouillard, prête à en sortir dès que possible pour affronter sa nouvelle vie.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, le professeur de potion envoya un patronus à Drago, Albus et Pomona.

" _Hermione viens de renouer le contact télépathique, c'est un bon début, mais reste extrêmement faible, c'est le premier pas d'un long chemin à venir"_

Albus sourit au retour en force de la jeune griffondor et de toute sa détermination. Drago, lui, sautait de joie, sa belle revenait et au grand galop. Pomona elle préparait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le futur réveil de sa jeune patiente.

**Dans les lymbes...**

- Hermione tu es là?

Pas de réponse.

- Mione? Je sais que tu es là.

Une jeune fille était de dos songeuse et pensive dans un endroit que l'on peut considérer de semi paradis. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de Severus.

- Mione tu m'entends pas? Le jeune homme avait dit cela en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La griffondor se retourna.

-Dimitry...!Que fais tu là, je suis morte en fin de compte, je me bat donc pour rien?

- Non tu sais parfaitement que non! Je suis descendu jusqu'à toi, car tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas ton heure, tu dois repartir.

- Je sais, bientôt,je te promet, je fais tout pour et mon père me manque.

Le fait qu'elle appelait déjà Severus comme cela,le fit sourire.

- Tu dis que mon heure n'a pas sonné, pourtant toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me devancer.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter. J'étais malade.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter là haut, il y a deux hommes qui t'attendent impatiemment. Dont un qui donnerait sa vie pour toi. Tu dois faire le deuil de ma personne, je suis ton passé, ils sont ton avenir.

- Je sais.

Ils se levèrent tous les les deux. Dimitry prit Hermione dans ses bras. Les meilleurs amis venaient de se retrouver pour quelques minutes seulement.

- Je t'aimerais toujours mon ange,ne l'oublie pas. Hermione secoua tête pour lui dire oui.

Il leva son visage et posa un baiser amical sur son nez.

- Adieu mon ange, viens me dire une dernière fois adieu avec ton père et ton petit ami pour me les présenter.

- Je ne suis pas prête à te dire au revoir.

- Ton Coeur et ton esprit savent parfaitement que tu n'auras le choix.

- Adieu mon amie, mon passé.

Et sur ses mots Hermione se sentit aspirait, mais la sensation qu'elle avait en revenant à elle, ne lui plaisait guère...Quelque chose se tramait et ses pouvoirs crépitèrent en elle.

Son père venait d'arriver à la grande salle, elle le sentait comme si elle était dans son corps. Severus le savait aussi.

Quelqu'un braquait une baguette en signe d'attaque contre son père.

Hermione allongée sur le lit ouvrit de grand yeux blancs, ses pouvoirs était actifs et personne touchera son père tant qu'elle serait vivante.

Une serpentard venait de naître et une Rogue en plus, le corps d'Hermione venait de disparaître par magie, laissant un nuage de fumée blanche, mais ou était-elle?

**Merci pour vos rewiews qui font plaisirs, me permettent de m'améliorer et d'avoir de la motivation pour la suite, et rassurer vous du Dramione journée.**

**Ne m'en voulais pas pour se réveille à la Twilight, mais j'ai pas résister.**


	14. Chapter 14

- Ahhhhhh.

Pomona venait de lâcher le plateau repas, quand elle vit Miss Rogue disparaître. Elle courut à la grande salle.

Au même instant...

Rogue venait de regagner la grande salle par l'entrée des élèves, Potter et Weasley étaient juste derrière lui. Drago lui, parlait avec Dumbledore de l'escapade de son père du jour même.

- Rogue arrêtez-vous immédiatement! exigea l'élu.

Rogue se figea, ainsi que toutes les personnes de la grande salle. Le professeur n'avait pas peur, mais était satisfait de la situation. Il se retourna doucement.

- Que faites-vous encore Potter?

- Je suis là pour dire la vérité, voilà tout.

Rogue leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Ne faites pas semblant de rien Rogue, continua Ron. Nous savons qu'Hermione est une lâche et qu'elle nous trahie depuis six ans.

Drago bondit vers eux, Severus le rattrapa par le bras. Du regard, Severus lui demanda de se calmer et de reculer.

- De quoi parlez-vous jeune homme? Le serpentard faisait semblant de rien.

- Oh que si vous le savez, ce petit secret que vous avez avoué à Hermione.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde Potter.

- Oh que si, elle nous a menti pendant six longues années. Car ne venait pas me dire que ce n'est qu'à la mort de ses parents qu'elle la découvert, rien ne nous prouve que ce n'est pas vous qui les avez tués ou même que ce ne soit pas Hermione elle-même.

Albus se leva car il savait que Harry allait trop loin, Severus lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de force Potter.

- Hermione s'est servi de nous pour vous informer et ELLE NOUS LE PAIERA!

Harry braqua plus distinctement sa baguette vers Severus.

- Expellie...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une fumée blanche apparut, Hermione se matérialisa, sous le regard surpris de son père et de toute la salle. Habillée d'un Jean et d'un tee shirt qu'elle avait prit le temps d'enfiler, son arrivée venait de remplir l'air d'une odeur de soufre et de colère. Elle était de dos à la table des professeurs donc de dos à Severus.

- Mia, que fais-tu ici, tu étais ...

Hermione ne se retourna pas trop concentrée sur ses ex amis.

- je vous expliquerais plus tard PERE. Toute la salle retenue un cri de stupeur.

Severus et Drago trouvaient se terme trop froid dans la bouche d'Hermione, Drago voulu se rapprocher d'Hermione, Severus lui barra le passage, et lui murmura:

- Laisse la, elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même, ses pouvoirs la domine, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas les canaliser, attends elle se calmera.

Suite à l'annonce d'Hermione, toute la salle chuchotée et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Hermione prit la parole.

- Alors Potter, on fait moins le malin?

- Tu crois nous faire peur Granger.

- Non désolé, maintenant se sera Rogue, Hermione Rogue, ainsi que pour vous tous. Au faite, merci Harry, tu viens de me sortir du coma. Tu voulais t'attaquer à mon père, mais tu ne fais même pas le poids contre lui.

Harry ria sur le moment.

- Pourquoi TOI, tu crois ME faire peur peut-être.

Hermione ferma les yeux et tous les vitraux de la grande salle explosèrent. Des cris se firent entendre. Harry fut inquiets suite à l'action d'Hermione.

- Et ce n'est pas tout Potter, si tu remarques je peux transplaner dans le château, car comme tu peux le remarquer, ce n'est pas vraiment du transplanage mais de la matérialisation, c'est un peu près pareil mais ça reste différent.

- Mia, ça suffit, tu vas devenir dangereuse, annonça son père.

- Ne t'en fais pas je sais ce que je fais.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres,

- Alors Potty on a peur?

Ron de colère brandit sa baguette Harry fit de même,

- INCARCEREM, s'unirent-ils.

- PROTEGO, le bouclier se développa devant elle et s'étendit un peu de chaque côté pour pas que des élèves soient touchés.

L'élu et le rouquin furent bouche bée, Hermione avait invoqué cela sans baguette.

Elle se tourna vers la salle.

- Mes chers amis, du moins pour certains...

Elle se tourna vers les serpentards pour leur faire un clin d'œil,

- OUI mon père est le professeur ROGUE, ce que vous pensez, Ben...je m'en moque royalement, il l'a découvert récemment, et comme mon père l'a dit à l'instant, cela ne vous regarde en rien, donc gardez vos menaces et réflexions pour vous, c'est juste un conseil!

- Tu es comme ton père un vrai lâche, Harry venait de franchir la limite interdite.

Severus avait mit sa main dans sa manche pour sortir sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps, sa fille fut la plus rapide.

- LÀ, POTTER TU VAS TROP LOIN, hurla Hermione. Elle se retourna brusquement vers eux.

EXPERLIARMUS! Le sort fut si puissant que les deux griffondors volèrent sur les trois quarts de la salle pour atterrir dans le mur en face de la porte de la salle.

Pomona arriva en courant.

- SEVERUS, SEVERUS, votre fille a disparu, on l'a enlevé. Elle ne fit même pas attention au trou béant dans le mur lorsqu'elle passa devant. Mais par contre s'évanouie quand elle vit Hermione, les cheveux au vent, le visage défiguré par la haine. Mac Gonagall accouru vers Pomona.

Albus se leva, arriva au côté d'Hermione.

- Bienvenue parmis nous Miss Rogue, puis il se dirigea vers les deux blessés pour les emmener à l'infirmerie.

La tension dans le corps d'Hermione redescendait, elle se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes.

Severus et Drago voyant Hermione reprendre ses esprits se dirigèrent vers elle. Drago s'arrêta, Severus le regardait étonné:

- Va y Severus, c'est de toi qu'elle a besoin.

Severus se rapprocha d'un pas rapide, il ouvrit les bras, Hermione s'y précipita.

- Mia, comme j'ai eu peur,

- Papa, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je n'étais que spectatrice de mes actes, qu'est-ce que j'ai faits,...

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mia, tu as fait juste ce que ton Cœur pensait bon de faire,...

Il la sentit s'affaisser.

- MIA!

- Ca va, ça va, je suis encore faible, le dernier sort m'a vidé. Papa?

- Oui?

- Suis-je devenu un monstre?

- Oh non tu es devenue toi tout simplement, tu possèdes une partie de moi, mais on a tout le temps de voir cela plus tard. Drago?

- Oui Severus? Il s'approcha.

- Pourrais-tu amener Hermione dans vos appartements?

- C'est avec plaisir, de ramener une si charmante demoiselle.

Hermione vit apparaître Drago dans son champ de vision.

- Oh mon Dieu Drago. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, quand Rogue l'aida à se diriger vers le blond.

Ce dernier passa un bras dans son dos et au-dessous de ses jambes pour la porter.

- Pas de folie Mia, il faut te reposer, ton père viendra te voir tout à l'heure, il a certaines choses à régler.

Tout en disant cela, la belle venait de s'endormir sur son épaule.

- Ramènes la Drago, elle est exténuée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Severus, à tout à l'heure.

Drago entra dans leur appartement et la déposa dans son lit et regagna le salon, il demanda à un elfe de préparer un plateau qu'il devra apporter quand Drago le demanderait. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et révisa ses potions et autres cours. Au bout de deux heures, il sentit une main sur son épaule, il déposa la sienne par-dessus.

- Bien dormis princesse. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et il vit Hermione en larmes.

Il se leva rapidement et contourna le fauteuil, prit le visage de la belle en coupe.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- J'ai attaqué Harry et Ron, c'est affreux...

- Tsss ne t'en veux pas ils l'ont mérités, même Dumbledore l'a dit.

- Je sais mais mes nouveaux pouvoirs me stressent.

- Ne t'en fais pas ton père t'apprendra, et je suis là, Moi aussi.

Hermione se réfugia dans ses bras, puis Drago de son index releva le menton d'Hermione et déposa un baiser doux et chaste, auquel Hermione répondit sans problème.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon amour.

- Toi aussi Drago.

Drago regarda l'heure, il était plus de 22heures.

- Aller vas te coucher ma chérie, tu as besoin de repos pendant quelques temps.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Drago, pourrais-tu dormir avec moi cette nuit, j'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Il lui sourit la porta et la déposa dans le lit. Peu de temps après Hermione s'endormit, Drago enleva son bras, enfila sa cape, et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Toc toc toc

- Entrez

- bonsoir Severus.

- Ah c'est toi Drago, je pensais que tu serais au lit aussi, c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas repassé, malgré que l'envie me prenait.

- Tu aurais dû, Hermione aurait été contente.

- Elle a pu dormir?

- je n'avais pas encore quitté la salle tout à l'heure qu'elle s'était endormi dans mes bras, elle s'est levée et puis elle est repartie se recouchée. Elle s'en veut pour Potter et l'autre.

- Ils ont été déplacés près des appartements de Minerva et Rusard, ils n'ont plus le droit de s'approcher de ma fille. Au fait, dès qu'elle se sentira mieux, elle passera sous le choixpeau, et sa table sera celle des serpentards, je ne veux plus qu'elle approche les griffondors, car depuis les aveux de ses origines, ils n'ont cessés toutes la soirée de cracher sur son dos.

- Fallait s'en douter.

- Je compte sur toi pour la protéger quand je ne suis pas là.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance sur tous les points, ce qui est de...tu vois, cela ne me regarde pas vous êtes assez matures, mais ne joue pas d'elle.

- Oh non ne t'en fais pour ça.

#Drago est avec toi...papa?#

# Oui pourquoi#

Drago fronçait les sourcils, mais il comprit pourquoi Severus se concentrait.

# Pour savoir, vous pouvez venir discuter ici, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule ce soir.#

# Très bien, on arrive, ne bouges pas#.

Severus se leva et Drago le suivit. Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de sa fille et Drago. Elle était allongée et somnolait dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Les hommes firent apparaître une bouteille de whisky, Drago s'assit à la tête d'Hermione pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Severus remarqua qu'Hermione était raide dans ses gestes.

- Hermione tu es souffrante?

- Non, je me sens juste engourdie et courbaturée quand je bouge.

- C'est normal ça fais plus de trois semaines que tu étais allongée, continua Drago.

- Co...Comment..ca..Trois semaines? Nous sommes quel jour?

- Fin Novembre, Chérie, répondit Rogue.

- Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas restée longtemps, j'ai vu Dimi...le temps passé.

Severus remarqua qu'Hermione s'était rattrapée.

- Tu as vu quelque chose Mia.

Hermione était troublée.

- Non, Non rien du tout, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, c'est tout.

Mais de loin, la tête sur les genoux de Drago, le père qu'il était maintenant remarquait bien que Hermione fermé et ouvrait les yeux, pour ne pas laisser des larmes couler. Elle s'endormit ensuite.

Drago et Severus discutèrent tard dans la nuit, de toute façon Drago était suspendu de cours pour rester avec Hermione, pendant deux jours. C'était Blaise qui ramènerait les devoirs au blond.

Pendant ces deux jours, Drago avait été aux petits soins pour Hermione, la faire manger au petit déjeuné, il l'avait aidé à rattraper des cours et il lui demandait chaque midi de faire une sieste pour se reposer le mieux possible.

La reprise des cours avait déjà repris depuis un certain temps pour Drago puisque maintenant nous étions le 10 décembre, les champs d'actions d'Hermione étaient restreints, elle devait quitter ses appartement accompagnée de quelqu'un, car son corps était encore capricieux, tremblements, faiblesses, fatigue.

Là, il était trois heures du matin, depuis que ses pouvoirs s'était déclenchés, elle était insomniaque, elle Comprenait pourquoi son père l'était lui aussi maintenant. Elle relisait un chapitre du cours d'astronomie c'était le dernier à connaitre avant sa reprise.

La lune sur le comportement:

_L'astrologie est un ensemble de traditions et de croyances[1] qui soutient que la position des planètes dans le système solaire apporte des informations permettant d'analyser ou de prédire des événements humains, collectifs ou individuels._

_L'usage populaire du terme astrologie renvoie généralement à l'astrologie occidentale, à laquelle le présent article est consacré._

_Ses versions populaires sont les horoscopes des revues ou les affinités des signes du zodiaque. Si elles sont généralement considérées comme des échos lointains et déformés de l'astrologie historique, elles en restent la manifestation et l'expression la plus répandue..._

- Puce tu ne dors pas?

- Oh Dray,euh ...non, je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu en as parlé à ton père?

- C'est mes pouvoirs qui font ça, à ton avis pourquoi il est insomniaque maintenant lui aussi, il est possible que cela passe avec le temps.

- Ouais je me doute, mais viens te coucher, le maximum de repos a dit ton père.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Son père prenait soin d'elle, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir voir sa mère, c'est là qu'une idée germa. Hermione la verrais plus tard, en espérant que la chose en question n'avait pas quitté le château.

# Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Mia, mais il est l'heure de dormir Drago à raison, avec tes révisions ce soir j'ai assez était dans la lune#

# Tu n'as qu'à pas m'écouter #

# J'ai de moins en moins besoin de me concentrer pour savoir si tu es réveillé ou non, je sais que tu es insomniaque maintenant ! #

# Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Papa#

# Bonne nuit Mia et je dirais plutôt Bon matin#

Elle l'entendit rire et la communication se coupa. C'était le dernier contact, le pacte venait de se rompre ce jour, le 10 décembre.

Le commentaire de son père la fit sourire, elle regagna son lit, et s'installa fans les bras de Drago qui l'embrassa sur le front et Morphée les accueillit tous les deux.

Le lendemain elle se leva la première, Drago lui, dormait encore, plusieurs fois au courant de ses derniers jours il avait dû s'absenter en dehors de cours sous demande de Dumbledore avec Blaise, donc était assez fatigué. Elle se lava et se dirigea vers la salle de repas. Mais le souci, elle ne savait pas si elle était autorisée à gagner la table des serpentards. Une main lui prit la sienne. C'était Blaise.

- Bonjour Mia Bellissima, viens j'ai le devoir de te conduire à ta nouvelle maison.

Hermione s'assit, mais était assez gênée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas te manger.

Severus arriva derrière sa fille.

- Mia?

Elle se retourna.

- Bonjour père.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Ce soir Drago et toi, vous êtes conviés à un repas dans mes appartements, avec Mr Zabinni.

- Ah bon pourquoi?

- ah ah! Tu verras bien, Drago et Blaise le savent, mais n'ont pas le droit de te le dire.

Severus partit aussi vite, satisfait de son effet, il riait bien intérieurement, elle ne se doutait de rien. (vous non plus ahah).

La journée d'Hermione fut monotone, Drago la rejoignit au petit déjeuné, la raccompagna à sa chambre, alla à ses cours du matin, et l'après-midi parti encore une fois, elle ne savait où. Ce qui changea sa journée c'est que pour l'après midi, son père était venue la chercher pour travailler sur une potion, ce qu'elle devait faire avant d'être enlevé, son après-midi passa plus vite. Rogue la raccompagna à sa chambre vers 19h et retourna à ses appartements, Hermione se changea, Drago était dans la douche, il en sorti quand Hermione se mettait une pointe de maquillage.

- Salut ma belle!

- Salut.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue puis dans son cou, pendant qu'il s'habillait, elle l'attendait dans le salon.

- Bon, je suis prêt on y va.

- Il était temps.

Drago voyait bien qu'elle était contrariée, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne laisserait pas les choses se faire sous son nez sans rien dire et sans explication. Ils allèrent direction les cachots, une discussion s'imposait.

Severus les accueillit, un repas aux chandelles les attendait, Zabini était déjà là.

- Bonsoir tous les deux.

- Bonsoir Papa. Drago lui fit un signe de tête et un air pincé pour indiquer qu'Hermione devait pister quelque chose, mais elle était déjà installée à table et discutait avec Blaise.

- Il y a un Problème Drago, demande Severus.

- Je crois que ta fille se doute de quelque chose, je ne pense pas qu'elle restera à l'écart et depuis que je suis sortie de la douche, elle fait la tête.

- Mmmmm...D'accord va t'installer.

Ils gagnèrent tous les deux la table, s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Severus détendit l'atmosphère.

- Alors Mia, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ou pas?

- J'ai beau y réfléchir papa, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Pour ton anniversaire...

- Ce n'est rien, il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal...

- ... L'officiel.., continua Severus.

- L'officiel? Que veux-tu dire.

- Ton anniversaire en Novembre est fictif, tu es née réellement le 10 décembre. Donc tu n'es plus depuis ce jour sous tuteur et je te félicite pour ta majorité. Je n'ai de ce fait plus aucun droit de connexion avec toi.

Hermione fit une moue septique, ce lien elle l'aimait bien.

- Papa, penses-tu que nous pouvons le conserver.

- Le conserver? fit étonner le professeur.

- Oui, je trouve cela utile, on peut savoir mutuellement si nous avons du souci.

- C'est assez compliqué Hermione, il faut que tu me donne ton autorisation, ce n'est pas le même pacte là, si on fait cela il ne sera pas réversible, mais tu pourras le restreindre en faisant barrière de ton esprit quand tu voudras pas que j'ai contacte.

- Je suis d'accord. Je te donne l'autorisation.

- Donne-moi ta main alors.

Elle lui tendit au-dessus de la table.

Severus prit sa baguette:

-că această acţiune sufletele noastre fi legate, inimile noastre şi minţile noastre să asociate îmbinare sentimentele noastre şi viitorul nostru, ne-am protejat.-

(Que par ce geste nos âmes soit liées, nos cœurs et nos esprits s'associes, que nos sentiments se confondent et que notre avenir nous protège.)

Severus serra doucement la main de sa fille.

- Hi! Ca m'a fait mal.

Elle regarda son poignet, un S était dessiné avec une panthère noire. Lui, Severus avec un H avec un œil de tigre. Quand il vit, ce dessin, il redressa son regard vers Hermione.

- Quelque chose ne va pas professeur Rogue? Demanda Blaise.

- Si, si tout va bien. Mangeons mes amis. Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent.

Rogue devait lancer la conversation sur un point plus épineux, la mission qui concernait Blaise et Drago.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Drago.

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris d'une telle question et le regardait d'une façon " à quoi tu joues".

- C'est sûr que l'on ne peut pas être en cours et cavaler dans les couloirs, qu'en pensez-vous père?

Le ton d'Hermione et le mot "père" dans la même phrase ne présageait rien de bon. Une phase en plus que Severus lui avait sorti quelques mois avant pour son escapade dans la bibliothèque.

- Ne faites pas semblant de rien, cela fait depuis que je suis réveillé que vous me prenez pour une cruche et royale en plus, d'une part Harry et Ron n'ont pas étaient exclus du château, ils sont juste à la recherche des Horcruxes, de deux, Drago disparaît, mais il n'est pas le seul à ce moment-là. N'est-ce pas Zabinni ?

Ce dernier aurait pu se cacher au-dessous de la table il l'aurait fait.

_ Et de trois, Drago part en pleine nuit, pour aller voir mon père et discutait de ce que je pense être ses missions donc par déduction Blaise le rejoint devant notre appartement jusqu'à chez toi Père.

Le mot père, commençait à faire grincer Severus, mais se retenait.

- Je pensais t'en parler ce soir, commença Drago.

- Il est trop tard maintenant, ce n'est pas au bout de plusieurs semaines de mensonges qu'il faut me l'expliquer, le pire c'est que je dois refaire confiance aux personnes autour de moi et on me ment.

- On ne te ment pas Mia, reprit son père.

- Je ne suis pas naïve, je vois vos aura quand je le désire, je peux ainsi voir qui ment, dit la vérité, soucieux, colérique etc. Mais je préférais ne rien dire, ce n'était pas à moi à faire le premier pas.

- Toi tu fais bien des recherches sur les Horcruxes, dit Blaise.

- Oui mais ça je ne l'ai jamais caché, Drago le sait ! S'énerva Hermione.

Severus soupira.

- ils ont une mission à la demande de Dumbledore, Potter et son ami sont en effet à la chasse aux Horcruxes, ils ont donc comme mission d'aller de temps à autres quand les deux autres andouilles sont dans des situations dangereuse pour les en sortir sans se faire repérer. Voilà tout.

- Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas simplement dit ? Se calma la nouvelle serpentard.

- on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, tu es en repos actuellement et on ne voulait pas que ton état rechute avec tout ça.

- Vous ne pensez pas que cela aurez pu être pire si un de vous trois aurait été blessé, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et vous ne m'avez même pas demandé si j'aurais été intéressé de participer.

- Il en est hors de question j'ai déjà prévenu Albus.

Hermione tourna son regard vers son père choquée.

- Et pourquoi, tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable Père.

- Ecoute Hermione, tu arrêtes avec ce « père » immédiatement, car je commence à en avoir marre. Je ne pense PAS que tu sois INCAPABLE mais pour le moment il en est hors de question et on ne revient plus dessus.

Hermione mangea et ne décrocha pas un mot pendant le reste du repas, les trois hommes discutaient de leur mission.

- Qu'en penses-tu Hermione, demanda Blaise.

- Comment excuse- moi je ne vous écoutais pas ?

- je te demandais ce que tu pensais de la mission et de nos idées.

- Ah, je ne sais pas je ne vous écoutez pas.

- Merci Hermione cela fait très plaisir à entendre. La Severus n'était pas enjoué, même une pointe de colère était présente.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je participe, vous me mentez, et je dois vous dire ce que j'en pense et éventuellement donner mon opinion, chouette j'ai l'impression d'être avec Harry et Ron, eux aussi il fallait que je donne mes idées, mais il fallait que je reste au château.

- cela ne t'empêches pas de faire des recherches pour eux après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à toi et à ton père.

- Tout à fait Zabini, tu as tout compris.

- j'ai compris, souria Rogue, je ne veux pas que tu y participes mais tu risques de le faire dernière notre dos.

- Oh, je ne le ferais pas derrière votre dos, vous vous débrouillez.

Faux, depuis de trois jours Hermione avait repris ses recherches sur les Horcruxes et localisait Harry et Ron sur une cartes et entourait les endroits les mieux appropriés pour effectuer une planques auquel ils pouvaient rester discrets tous en surveillants les deux incapables.

- Hermione, soupira Drago, on ne te pense pas incapable, même je suis sûr que tu es aussi forte que ton père, mais pour le moment avec tout ce que tu as vécu, on ne pense tout simplement qu'il est trop tôt pour participer, et de toute façon je voudrais pas que tu sois blessée.

- Dixit, celui qui rentre avec une balafre dans le dos Drago, s'énerva Hermione.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, c'est blaise qui a mal visé.

- En plus c'est vrai, valida Blaise.

- Donc tu vois, termina Rogue, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Hermione soupira, elle laissa tomber.

- Oui c'est bien passons.

Les trois hommes pensaient vraiment qu'Hermione capitulait, sauf peut-être Severus auquel il restait un doute, il ressentait la colère sourde de sa fille, donc il savait qu'elle essaierait quelque chose, il devra rester vigilant.

Severus se leva partit dans sa chambre et revenu avec un cadeau, il le déposa devant Hermione qui le regardait étrangement.

- Va-y ouvres, l'encouragea Severus.

La jeune fille déballa son cadeau, attrapa dans ses doigts le tissus. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit correctement, une magnifique Robe de bal vert émeraude.

- Elle est magnifique papa, tu n'aurais pas dû. Elle tourbillonnait avec la robe collée contre son buste. Elle s'avança vers son père, se pencha l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci énormément. Mais pourquoi tu l'as acheté.

- Car elle m'a plus quand je l'ai vu, et comme c'est bientôt le bal de noël...

- mon Dieu, j'y pensais plus, Drago on a rien préparé

- Ne t'en fais pas Mia, Mac'Go a déjà tout prévu, pour être sûr que tu ne te tue pas à la tâche.

Elle la replia et la remit dans sa boîte. La joie dans les yeux d'Hermione lui faisait plaisir.

- A moi maintenant, s'excita Blaise.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte, qu'elle déballa avec précautions après qui lui indiqua que c'était fragile. C'était un petit miroir. Hermione le regarda et ne comprenait pas.

- Ainsi princesse, en regardant dans ce miroir, tu pourras nous voir Drago et Moi ou même ton père si tu en fais la demande. On ne pourra pas dialoguer, mais ça pourra t'aider à te rassurer.

Sans un mot Hermione le serra dans ses bras. On entendit Drago grogner.

- oh ne fait pas ton jaloux Malfoy.

- Oui, Gran..Gran…Grann. Merde je n'arrive pas à le dire s'énerva Drago.

Severus était mort de rire, la scène était tellement comique que Blaise puis Hermione le rejoint dans son rire, Drago ne comprenait pas.

- C'est officiellement une Rogue, Drago donc c'est pour ça que tu ne peux plus citer le nom de granger, le charme est parti, donc le château t'aide à dire sa vrai identité. Expliqua Severus.

Drago se renfrogna, en disant dans sa moustache que ce n'était pas marrant de se moquer de lui. Puis il sourit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau chérie.

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure, un coffret assez plat en velours rouge. Hermione pouvait y admirer un magnifique collier de Diamant.

- mais vous êtes fou tous les trois. S'extasia la serpentards.

- Non on t'aime tout simplement se justifia son père.

- Mais tu es fou Drago.

- Fou ? Non ton père à acheté une magnifique Rogue, qui je suis sûr t'ira parfaitement, il fallait l'accessoire idéal.

- je vous remercie vous m'avez gâté. Elle les embrassa à nouveau tous les trois.

Hermione était heureuse et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit triste.

Severus s'inquiéta. Mia ça va ?

- Comme vous avez été sincère avec moi, il faudra qu'un jour de cette semaine, je vous montre quelque chose, maintenant que je sais que je ne serais pas seul, il faut que j'enterre certaines chose de mon passé.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Mia, continua son père, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- vous le saurais quand on y sera, je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer ce serait trop dur, mais ce n'est rien de grave du moins plus maintenant.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Le repas ce termina, sur une note plus joyeuse, Hermione raconta des souvenirs d'enfance avec les Grangers cela lui faisait du bien, les trois hommes le remarquant la laissaient faire, ce qui était bien pour elle, était bien pour eux.

Le plus dur arrivait, mais elle sait que en fin de semaine, elle serait accompagné de ceux qui l'aime et ils seraient la pour l'aider dans ce triste moment….

_**Voilà mes amis comme promis le chapitre, le suivant et déjà en cours d'écriture, profitez en, le 28 juin je pars une semaine en Belgique mais je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, au possible je vais essayer de poster le 14 eme avant de partir, si vous en mettez du votre. Lol niak**_

_**Et je n'ai jamais promis de m'arrêter dans mes chapitres dans un moment plat, sinon ce n'est pas marrant, comme ce chapitre je viens de recouper à un moment disons… Propice aux devinettes, mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'idée vous parviendrais à deviner ce que voulait dire Hermione.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, on était le 24 décembre et cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait eut l'autorisation de reprendre les cours, sa place de miss je sais tout était vacante. Elle répondait toujours, mais plus autant et avec beaucoup moins d'assiduité, mais restait toujours une excellente élève. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait vu son père, son petit-ami et se que l'on peut appeler son ami. Elle avait croisé Severus deux fois, c'est-à-dire deux fois deux heures de cours, bien sûr auxquels Drago et Blaise n'y avaient pas été présents. Hermione avait trouvé deux Horcruxes, le diadème de Serdaigles et la dague de serpentard. Mais à qui elle pouvait le dire, Albus n'était pas là, Severus ne répondait pas à la télépathie, il lui avait simplement dit à la fin des cours que d'ici un peu plus d'une semaine, ça devrait aller mieux. Dommage que ce jour là, elle n'avait pas trouvé les Horcruxes,elle aurait pu lui dire.

Elle avait croisé Drago une fois, si on pouvait appelé ça croisés, il rentré la nuit et repartait le lendemain. De toute façon, elle avait regagné sa propre chambre et changé le mot de passe. Personne lui laissait un mot en partant ou en rentrant. Demain c'était le bal de noël, de toute façon elle y serait seule. Cette semaine, elle s'était demandé si elle n'aurait pas du rester dans sa cellule, au moins là- bas, elle avait de la compagnie.

Elle se leva et partit à la bibliothèque. Elle croisa les griffondors qui la jugeaient des pieds à la tête, mais un regard made in papa Rogue et le problème était règlé. Si son père et ses amis faisait acte de présence le lendemain de noël, elle les emmènerait comme prévu pour enterrer son plus beau souvenir et en finir avec son passé. Elle arriva à la bibliothèque, salua Mme Pince qui l' interpela:

- Miss Rogue...

- Oui, Mme Pince?

- Votre père m'a laissé cette note pour vous.

_Ma chère Mia, Je te donne par ce mot l'autorisation d'avoir accès à la réserve,pour ainsi t'aider à ne pas enfreindre le règlement_._ Comme convenu, nous serons là demain pour noël, tu pourras nous voir au moins pendant deux à trois jours. Ton père qui t'aime et à qui tu manques._

Depuis hier, elle bloquait son esprit, son père devait le savoir, un Symbole apparaissait sur le tatouage. Si il avait besoin de la joindre, l'hibou était un moyen de communication disponible.

Elle entra dans la réserve elle avait la fin de matinée et toute l'après-midi pour chercher des indices complémentaires sur les Horcruxes, ce qui agaçait c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas combien d'horcruxes les deux griffondors avaient trouvés.

- J'en ai plus que marre, d'être mise à l'écart.

Elle continua à chercher pendant un moment. Elle avait des détails sur la dague, elle apparaissait à celui qui tuerait son gardien.

- Oui, mais ça veux, dire quoi!

Elle en prit note et reviendrait plus tard sur ce détail. Pour le diadème, elle a avait trouvé son emplacement, la salle aux objets.

Elle quitta plus tôt que prévu ses recherches, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Un petit tour à la salle sur demande ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quand elle y entra, les tapis de duel étaient installés, comme si la salle avait su qu'Hermione avait envie depuis deux ou trois jours de s'entraîner et de développer ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Elle créa un concurrent de taille, pour cela elle laissa son esprit sans charger, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les larmes y affluaient. Trop de mauvais souvenir et de douleurs apparaissaient à la surface,le combattant virtuel et heureusement qu'il l'était, n'était autre que Fenrir Greyback.

- Alors sans de bourbes, tu voudrais pas de petites caresses. DOLORIS!

- PROTEGO, cria Hermione.

Elle ne pensait pas que l'entraînement aurait commencé si soudainement.

- DOLORIS, s'écria t-il à nouveau, CETTE FOIS CI tu ne m'échapperas pas sale garce!

D'un mouvement à droite, la serpentard évita l'attaque.

- CONFRINGO, ce qui fit exploser le miroir du fond de la salle par ricochet sur le protego de l'ennemi.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il chercher Hermione,elle n'était pas sur la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait confisqué à Potter, quand il avait remarqué qu'Hermione déjouait sa vigilance. Pas là, du moins sur cette maudite carte, pourtant il la sentait quand même, quelque part dans le château.

Drago arriva.

- Severus,je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Je sais où elle est.

- Où alors?

- Dans la salle sur demande. Ils montèrent donc au huitième étage tranquillement.

Hermione avait fait un vrai carnage, tous les miroirs étaient brisés, la moitié des tapis brûlée, et le petit salon dans le fond en proie au flammes.

La serpentard avait réussi à atteindre le niveau de transe, de son réveil du coma, cela grâce à la présence de son adversaire, qui dans le feu de l'action avait menacé son père.

**** Flash Back ***

- Alors comme ça, son petit papa c'est le traître de Rogue, il mérite de mourir, mettre une incapable comme toi au monde, il mériterait l'AVADA.

Le corps d'Hermione se mit à trembler.

FLAMBIOSA! Les yeux blancs certes,mais de ses mains deux boules de feu venaient d'apparaître.

- Tu vois Greyback pour moi tu n'es qu'une poupée de chiffon, tu vas le regretter.

Elle lança les boules tellement fort, que en plus d'être brulé, il fut envoyé droit dans le mur du fond.

*** Fin du flash back***

Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes, elle refusait de croire que c'était elle qui avait fait ça.

Le mur principale sur lequel,elle était adossée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Drago et Severus,qu'elle pu ainsi apercevoir de dos.

Voyant l'état de la salle, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui s'est passée ici?

- Je sais pas Severus, mais en tout cas il y a eut un combat, la salle est surchargée de magie blanche comme noire.

Hermione se leva sans délicatesse.

Severus se retourna baguette en main, pensant avoir à faire à un ennemi qui aurait pu attaquer Hermione dans la salle.

- C'est moi qui est fait ça! Indiqua Hermione.

Drago l'enlaça et Severus vérifia son état,elle avait juste une brûlure à sa arracha le tissu et par un sort de Ferrula, un bandage apparut à l'endroit de la blessure.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, épuisée. Les deux serpentards s'accroupirent pour être à sa hauteur. Severus posa sa main sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passée?

- ELLE VEUT MA MORT TA MAUDITE FILLE, ROGUE! VOILA TOUT!

Hermione se leva à une vitesse folle, se dirigea sur ce qui restait du double Grey back et sans être en transe déclencha un dernier sort de flammes pour le réduire à néant. Severus se mit derrière Hermione par sécurité. Elle se retourna et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son père qui l'encercla de ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passée?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu m'entraîner et mon esprit m'a choisit un adversaire. Manque de chance c'est Greyback qui a fait son apparition, du moins son double.

- D'accord et le feu? continua son père

- De colère, je suis arrivée en transe et le feu s'est déclenché, pleura Hermione.

Severus lui frotta le dos.

- Ce n'est rien Mia, on t'aidera, mais pourquoi tu voulais t'entraîner?

- Parce que ça va mieux physiquement et que je me sentais seule.

Severus soupira, c'est vrai que ses derniers jours ils n'avaient pas été vraiment présents, une dépression était possible pour elle, il n'y avait pas songé.

Drago posa sa main dans son dos.

- Aller princesse, vous allez tous les deux dans l'appartement de ton père, moi je vais remettre la salle en état et me débarrasser de l'autre saucisse grillée dans le fond.

Cette expression eut le don de faire rire et sourire Hermione,Drago lui fit son clin d'oeil légendaire.

- Tu viens Mia, Drago va nous rejoindre.

Ils firent route jusqu'aux cachots dans le silence, Hermione s'était reprise et affichait un mince sourire car elle était soulagée qu'ils étaient rentrés.

- Va y assis toi Mia, peux tu m'attendre deux minutes je vais prendre une douche.

- D'accord je t'attends.

Il fit apparaître du jus de citrouille et des biscuits. Hermione admirait la bibliothèque,fit le tour du salon et remarqua une photo. Elle la prit et la caressa.

- C'était une très belle femme.

Hermione se retourna et lâcha le cadre surprise.

- ACCIO cadre, d'un geste de baguette Drago rappela à lui l'objet.

- Désolé chérie je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Il posa le cadre sur la petite table et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer, il releva son menton et l'embrassa tendrement.

Rogue venait de sortir de la salle de bain, le tableau de sa fille et de son gendre enlacés lui plaisait,ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, il était heureux que sa fille avait trouvé quelqu'un comme Drago.

- Hum hum.

- Désolé Severus. Drago se recula rapidement d'Hermione.

- Fais comme si je n'étais pas la Drago.

Il se posa dans son canapé un verre de whisky à la main, il en fit l'éviter un pour Drago.

- Mia, où voulais tu que l'on t'accompagne avant d'aller en mission?

- Enterrer mon passé.

Severus savait de quoi elle parlait, de Dimitry auquel elle avait faillit faire allusion à son retour le premier soir.

- Et où veux tu aller? Demanda Drago.

- Sur une tombe.

Le silence s'installa. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Severus,oui, il se leva mit sa cape,posa celle de sa fille sur elle.

- Hermione, est ce qu'il y a une cheminée là-bas?

- Oui.

- Parfait, on y va, plus tôt ça sera fait mieux ça sera pour toi.

Elle entra dans la cheminée.

" Cimetière de Kivingstones" puis elle disparu dans les flammes vertes. Les deux hommes firent de mêmes.

Arrivée la bas, ils gardèrent le silence, suivant Hermione, qui à voir ne connaissait que trop bien la tombe en question. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant une stèle d'un magnifique marbre bleu nuit surplombée d'un tigre protecteur. Ce tigre était la pour défendre la tombe et ce tigre représentait l'image d'Hermione défendant son ami, Severus en était sûr.

On pouvait lire, Dimitry Lensig, 1978- 1994. Il avait 16 ans quand il est mort d'une leucémie.

- Nous voilà Dimitry, commença Hermione. Je te présente Severus Rogue, mon père et Drago Malfoy mon petit ami.

Le vent souffla doucement. Drago lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

- Mon ami je suis venue te dire adieu, j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Elle vit apparaître sur le marbre un mot tracé dans la poussière " OUI". Les larmes coulées, elle les essuya.

- qui était ce jeune homme? demanda son père.

- Mon premier meilleur ami et si on peut dire amant.

Hermione commença à réciter leur chanson, elle se promit que c'était la dernière fois.

(paroles de la chanson âme soeur de Jena Lee, les temps sont changés volontairement).

_Certains disaient qu'on se ressemblait,_

_Moi je dis qu'on se ressentait,_

_C'est juste qu'on avait les mêmes ambitions._

-Lui voulait être médecin, elle médicomages.-

_Certains nous voyaient même ensemble,_

_Moi je dis qu'on s'aimait sans pourtant vouloir d'une love relation._

_Tout nous reliait, tout nous alliait mais rien ne nous dit qu'on était plus que des amis,_

_Nous faisait penser qu'on avait tout pareil mais rien de concret... Juste complicité._

- Oh oui de la complicité ça il en avait, mais elle la retrouvait enfin, avec Drago. -

_Refrain : _

_C'était mon frère, mon plus bel ami de coeur,_

_C'était mon air, mon oxygène, mes heures._

_C'était mon frère, mon plus bel ami de coeur,_

_C'était mon air, mon âme soeur._

- Il avait toujours refusé qu'ils se mettent ensemble, car il disait que son départ n'en serait que plus douloureux pour elle.-

_On allait toujours dans le même sens,_

_Certains disaient qu'on avait le même sang,_

_Pour nous, ce n'était qu'une liaison d'esprit._

_On avait la même innocence et parfois les mêmes croyances,_

_Et c'est pour cela qu'on s'était choisis._

_Était-ce un délit, d'être à ce point unis, on était meilleurs amis, moi je dis où était le soucis ?_

_Peu m'importait si les gens s'étonnaient ou s'ils étaient jaloux,_

_On s'y faisait, on gardait notre complicité..._

_De confiance en confidences, je le connaissait mieux que personne..._

_Je lui donnais tous mes sourires, et mes soupirs s'envolaient grâce à ses paroles..._

_C'était mon frère, mon plus bel ami de coeur,_

_Celui qui effaçait mes peurs,_

_Le seul témoin de mes pleurs, _

_Mon âme soeur..._

Un " je t'aime pardonne moi" apparut.

- Je te pardonne mon ami et encore merci de m'avoir aidé à revenir parmis les miens.

Severus interrogea sa fille du regard.

- Dans mon coma, j'ai voulu mourir, c'est grâce à lui que je suis revenue papa.

Severus regarda la tombe, pensa fort " merci" il pu entendre," j'étais toujours là pour elle, c'est à son ami de prendre la suite". Drago dû l'entendre et sa fille aussi, puisqu'ils observaient Severus.

*** Pars Mia et ne reviens plus me voir, mon souvenir est un poids pour ton avenir, adieu, petite soeur. ****

- Adieu.

Voilà c'était fini une page de sa vie venait de tourner.

- Voilà pourquoi Drago je ne suis pas plus démonstrative, j'avais juste l'impression de le trahir.

Il la prit contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe.

- " Je comprends maintenant mon ange".

De la neige tombée du ciel, elle remercia Dimitry, elle savait que c'est lui qui lui envoyait. Elle regarda le ciel : Au fait, mon ami,joyeux anniversaire!

Hermione regagna avec son père et celui qu'elle pouvait maintenant considérer comme son avenir, le château. Son Coeur était plus léger, elle se sentait mieux, et Severus le ressentait, il était rassuré, il pensait que cette entrevue aurait plongé Hermione dans la tristesse, au contraire elle venait d'être libéré. Les jours à venir était prometteur pour l'état physique comme morale de sa fille.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes revenus, je vais regagner mes appartements, Bonne soirée ma chérie, Bonne soirée Drago.

Severus embrassa Hermione et salua Drago,puis quitta l'appartement.

Hermione partit prendre sa douche, puis ils mangèrent en tête a tête, une fois le repas finit, la jeune femme s'installa à coté du blond,qui la prit dans ses bras, elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Mia tu dors avec moi ce soir, cette nuit tu étais dans la tienne mais tu as changé ton mot de passe, je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre.

- Oui, je dors avec toi.

Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

- Drago?

- Mmm.

- Tu m'en veux pour Dimitry?

- Non au contraire, je suis heureux que tu nous as fait confiance pour expliquer cette partie douloureuse de ta vie, et je comprends mieux certaines choses entre nous, dans notre intimité.

- Je suis rassuré. Par contre,à un moment il t'as parlé à toi seul.

- Oui, il m'as dit de prendre soin de toi.

Hermione souria. Ses visites à son ami lui manqueront mais elle avait promit. Dimitry avait dit toute autre chose à Drago.

*** flash back***

" Drago, prends soin de la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie, je te fais confiance. Je te confis tous mes secrets sur ce que je connais d'elle, Ainsi vous serez les plus heureux, vous le méritez tous les deux. Au besoin, viens me voir, je serais toujours là pour toi, mais Hermione ne dois plus jamais venir, sinon elle n'avancera pas."

" Je te le promet Dimitry, je te remercie pour ta confiance, repose en paix, maintenant".

*** Fin du flash back***

- Aller mon ange, au lit demain c'est le bal et il faut que tu sois en forme.

- Drago,je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon ange.

Une relation commençait et un amour sincère était née. Mais demain, Severus et Drago devaient annoncer une chose à Hermione, pour elle une bonne nouvelle, pour Severus et lui un vrai cauchemars.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, moi il m'a fait pleurer, car la chanson me fait penser à mon meilleur ami que j'ai perdu, j'ai retrouvé un peu de moi dans Hermione. Une histoire d'amour commence et un nouveau chapitre dans la vie d'Hermione aussi. Bonne journée.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione s'étira de tout son long,le soleil venait de percer dans la chambre, elle tourna son regard vers Drago. Personne.

- Où es t-il encore parti?

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis ici puce!

Elle se redressa et lui sourit, il monta sur le bout du lit et remonta à quatres pattes pour pouvoir être au dessus d'Hermione. Il lui embrassa le menton,les joues,le front.

- Et? Demanda Hermione

- Et? Fit semblant de demander Drago.

- Et mon baiser?

- Pas avant ce soir sous le gui.

- Tu plaisantes?

Il se pencha et embrassa son cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Oui,je plaisante ! Mais il embrassa à nouveau son coup,son épaule,ses bras,faisant traverser son corps de frissons.

- tu as vu comment tu me traites, tu me fais languir,

- Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la belle. Greyback lui ne l'aimait pas et pourtant avait mit du Coeur à l'ouvrage.

- Désolé Mia, je ne voul...

- Ne t'excuses pas ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Drago s'assit au bout du lit, puis se retourna vers elle, lui tendit la main.

- Si Miss Rogue veux bien me suivre!

Elle lui prit la main, se leva, en gentleman Drago lui couvrit les épaules de sa chemise de nuit.

- Fermes les yeux...

- Mais je ne...

- Chut!

Il la mena au centre de la pièce.

- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux!

Le salon était magnifique, des guirlandes classiques,lumineuses et un nombre de cadeau indéfinissable.

- Drago, c'est magnifique.

Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle comme une petite fille au marché de Noël. Elle souriait, riait et des larmes coulaient. Drago s'approcha pour mettre son torse contre le dos de sa petite amie.

- Alors ça te plaît?

- Oh oui,je n'ai jamais vu un salon aussi bien décoré, c 'est toi qui a fait ça.

- En partie,les elfes m'ont aidés!

Elle s'installa sur le tapis, un petit déjeuné y était posé, Drago s'installa à coté d'elle. Elle le regarda,lui prit son visage et lui posa le plus doux des baisers.

- Mais par contre,MOI, je n'ai PAS pu sortir vous acheter des cadeaux.

- Moi personnellement, j'en demande pas, mais par contre j'ai pensé que toi, en offrir un à ton père serait une bonne idée.

- Oui, mais j'en ai pas.

Drago se leva et alla au dessous du sapin,en ramena une boite rectangulaire plate. Hermione l'ouvrit, elle vit apparaître devant elle un nécessaire complet de baguette de potions, or, argent, bois,... Elle regarda Drago.

- Cela fait un certain temps que ton père voulait changer le sien pour un plus performant, c'était l'occasion.

- Merci c'est très gentil.

- Aller manges.

- Oui chef!

Il passèrent une heure à manger, à discuter, quand soudain un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Hermione tournait la tête, une boîte gesticulait toute seule sous le sapin.

Drago lui souria.

- Va la chercher, l'invita Drago.

- Non, tu m'as encore une fois acheté des cadeaux, c'était mon anniversaire il y a pas si longtemps.

- Tss,Tsss va le chercher.

Elle se leva, elle ramena sur ses genoux la petite boîte ronde. Elle pouvait entendre un ronronnement, elle enleva le couvercle, une petite boule de poil noire la regardait.

- Oh, tu es mignon toi.

- Merci, cela me flatte, dit Drago.

- Pas toi,même si tu es beau à croquer.

Le chat sauta au sol et s'étira.

- Ce n'est pas un chat de compagnie, Mia, mais c'est un familier.

- Un familier, j'en ai pas besoin.

- Chérie, il te permettrait de transférer ton trop plein de pouvoir,et de te le rendre durant un combat doublant ainsi ton énergie.

- Mais comment veux tu que cette petite chose est autant de capacités.

Drago se leva, lui enleva le collier de protection et le posa au sol.

Drago regarda le chat, claqua des doigt et cita:

- Tanis permūtātĭo.

Le petit chat se transforma en l'espace d'une seconde en grande panthère musclée.

- Waouh , fut la seule parole d'Hermione

- Je vois que mon cadeau te plaît. Demanda Drago.

- Mais comment je vais le sortir pour qu'il se dépense.

- Severus ou moi s'en occuperons.

Hermione le regardait étrangement.

- Oui Mia, Ton père et moi sommes Animagi, moi je suis un loup.

- Je ne savais pas. Au fait comment s'appelle mon familier.

- Tanis.

- A c'est son prénom, je pensais que cela faisait partit de l'ordre pour qu'il change.

- Non, Non.

Le familier s'avançait vers Hermione. Il tourna autour d'elle,la sentait puis se frotta contre elle.

- C'est bon Mia, il t'as adopté.

Drago claqua à nouveau des doigts et prononça le sort. Rien ne se passa. Il regarda la panthère,perplexe.

-Mia essaie.

- Tanis permutatio!

La panthère était maintenant qu'une petite boule de poil.

- Mais Drago ce n'est pas discret comme ordre.

- Vous apprendrez à vous faire silencieux. Aller va prendre ta douche, il est tant d'aller donner ton cadeau à ton père.

La jeune femme alla prendre une douche, Drago avait déjà prit la sienne. Elle s'habilla puis ils quittèrent l'appartement,main dans la main.

Pendant le trajet un elfe apparut.

- Miss, Monsieur, Excusez moi de vous déranger mais Monsieur votre père m'a demandé de venir pour que vous le rejoigniez à la tour nord.

Puis il disparu.

- A la tour Nord, demanda Hermione.

- Viens on va voir ça.

Drago savait parfaitement pourquoi, mais ça ne le regardait pas. Arrivait à la tour, elle voulu entrée, sa main dans celle de Drago.

- Non princesse, tu dois aller seule, je sais ce qui t'attends, tu as besoin d'être seule avec ton père. Vas.

La serpentard ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout ce mystère. En haut de la tour son père l'attendait, il lui souriait les bras croisés.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Bonjour.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre...ici?

- Pour ton cadeau de noel, qui je tiens à signaler n'a pas était acheté, sinon tu aurais râlé.

Sa fille regardait partout, la pièce était vide, froide et poussiéreuse, la seule chose qu'il y avait c'était une armoire recouverte d'un drap, que Severus enleva doucement.

- Par Merlin, s'écria Hermione, le miroir du Rised! je pensais qu'il avait était détruit.

- Bientôt, c'est pour cela que je voulais en profiter une dernière fois, viens approches toi.

Il positionna sa fille devant lui et la serra dans ses bras.

- Eillen, Appela t-il.

Une ombre apparaissait, un visage d'une beauté inouï la regardait. Elle avait l'impression de se voir en partie,mais avec Des cheveux beaucoup plus longs et raides.

- Bonjour Havanna.

- Bonj...Bonjour...Maman.

Sa mère lui répondit par un sourire.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Eillen.

Hermione s'avança pour poser sa main sur le miroir, sa mère de l'autre côté en fit de même.

- Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme,ma belle,ton père dois être fière de toi.

- Oh oui, répondit Severus.

- Cela..me fait..très plaisir de te rencontrer. La voix d'Hermione se coupée de sanglots.

- Ne pleures pas,ma fille, cela fait bien longtemps que je suis morte,mais je serais toujours là,dans ton Coeur.

Elle disait cela en posant sa propre main sur sa poitrine.

- Havanna prends bien soin de ton père, à défaut qui le fasse lui même.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il est plus seul maintenant.

- Pour ton père c'est également la dernière fois qu'il vient, ce n'est pas pour rien que Albus n'a pas encore détruit ce vieux miroir, je n'existe que dans votre tête après tout.

Une larme coulait le long de la joue de Rogue, il devait ce jour quitter à tout jamais sa douce Eillen, mais au moins il était heureux sa fille avait pu voir sa mère.

- Bon, continua Eillen il est peu être tant que je m'en aille.

- Eillen! je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Severus. Occupes toi d'Havanna.

- Oui, ma douce.

- Au revoir mes amours, joyeux Noel. Elle s'en alla, et d'un sort le père recouvrit le miroir.

- Merci papa c'est un très beau cadeau.

- cela me fait plaisir, je suis heureux que tu as pu au moins la voir même deux minutes, à défaut de vivre avec.

- Je la connaitrais à travers toi ne t'en fais pas.

- Je regrette de t'avoir placé, on a perdu tellement d'années.

- mais nous avons tant d'années devant nous, nous vivons vieux, nous les sorciers, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé te connaître avant, ça aurait été différent. Au faite, tiens c'est pour toi!

Elle lui tendit son cadeau, changeant habilement de sujet sentant la peine nouer sa voix.

Il ouvrit, ce qu'il vit, lui fit chaud au Coeur.

- Mia ton cadeau est formidable, c'est celui que je voulais, mais que n'avait pas le temps d'acheter.

- comme ça tu l'as enfin.

- Merci Mia tu es un amour.

- Drago y est pour quelque chose. Avoua Hermione.

- Je le remercierai également alors. Allez viens il faut qu'on descendent Drago va se demander si on a pas disparu, ria Severus.

- Oui en effet.

" Miaou"

- Tanis! Que fais tu ici mon beau.

- Mia tu as découvert ton familier je vois.

- Comment tu sais que j'en ai un?

- C'est une idée que Drago a eut, mais c'est moi qui l'ai choisit, c'est un des plus puissants familiers.

- Et pourquoi une panthère papa?

Pour répondre à la question de sa fille il se matérialisa en panthère. Sa fille comprenait mieux pourquoi, son familier était le double de l'animagi de son père.

# changes le Mia#

- Tanis permutatio!

Le chat noir devint panthère. Tanis se mit à cracher sur Severus pensant sa maîtresse en danger.

Severus gonfla son poil, cracha et gronda faisant se coucher Tanis.

Severus se matérialisa à nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

- Rien je suis son dominant, comme il a voulu monter par dessus moi, j'ai demandé le respect.

Hermione caressa Tanis et lui demanda de se transformer.

- Bon y va, Drago va m'épingler si je te ramène pas.

- Non ne t'en fait pas il a bien trop peur de toi.

Il quittèrent la tour, Severus ce retourna une dernière fois vers le miroir.

* Au revoir mon amour*

Il était 19 heure et Hermione se préparait seul pour le bal, Drago étant partit voir Blaise.

Toc toc

Hermione ouvrit sa porte de chambre.

- Entrez

Et la referma.

- Qui est ce? demanda t-elle à travers la porte.

- C'est ton vieux père, ria Severus.

Hermione était prête et maquillée depuis vingt minutes mais attendait Drago pour fermer sa robe.

- Papa tu peux m'aider à fermer ma robe?

- Ben oui viens.

Elle sortie et regarda timidement son père.

- Comment tu me trouves.

- Tu est magnifique ma chérie, j'ai l'impression de voir ta mère à ton âge.

Il contourna sa fille et ferma la robe. Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione

- Que fais tu?

Il ressorti avec le collier de Drago en main et lui passa autour du cou.

Elle posa sa main sur le bijoux.

- Merci papa. Drago ne va plus tarder.

- Non, j'ai dit à Drago que c'est moi qui te descendait à la salle.

- Quel père idéal.

A- Que crois tu? je me rattrape.

-Pas besoin,je t 'aime comme tu es, pas besoin de te pardonner c'est fais depuis longtemps.

Ils passèrent par la porte de l'appartement.

- Attends Mia on a oublié quelqu'un.

- Qui? Demanda Hermione.

- TANIS! Cria Rogue.

Le chat arriva.

- Il ne doit plus te quitter Mia, par la suite avec de l'entrainement il te suivra partout sans que tu le saches. Maintenant allons y Princesse Rogue.

Il se dirigèrent ainsi vers la grande salle, Severus accompagnant fièrement sa fille, comme il s'était promit depuis qu'ils l'avait retrouvé.

Severus avait quelque chose à demander à sa fille,mais comme ils passaient une magnifique soirée cela pouvait bien attendre encore un peu...

_**J'ai fais un effort pour ne pas laisser trop de suspense, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de finir ma fiction que je serais entrain d'agonir sous vos jetés de tomates, bon ben n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qui sont très constructives. Bonne soirée les amis. Le 17 et 18 sont écris et oui, le 18 devrais bien vous plaire on passera à l'action tout doucement. la suite après mes vacances je ne reviens que le 3 juillet si j'ai eut de beaux commentaire je posterais n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous aimez ou non, ça permet de mieux construire la suite.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Severus et Hermione arrivèrent à la grande salle, Drago les attendait à l'entrée, il devait ouvrir le bal avec Hermione. Le blond vit arriver sa belle et lui prit la main que lui tendait Rogue.

- Prends bien soin d'elle vil serpentard, souria Rogue.

- Comptez sur moi Monsieur! Répondit dans le même esprit Drago.

Severus partit au bar.

- Vous êtes charmante ma dame.

- Vous êtes charmant mon cher, même très beau.

Ils riaient tous les deux de leurs bêtises.

- Si tu veux bien m'accompagner, nous allons ouvrir le bal.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Tu sais bien que je te suivrais partout mon amour.

Il l'amena sur la piste et débutèrent la danse.

De son côté Severus,les observait.

- Très beau couple, mon cher.

- Oh oui Albus et j'en suis plutôt fier, ils se conviennent mutuellement.

Puis le silence ce fit entre le directeur et le maître de potion.

- Tu sais que tu devras lui dire Severus.

- Je sais Albus, mais laisses la tranquille pour ce soir.

- parfait, mais au plus tard la semaine prochaine elle doit le savoir, la prophétie à était revérifiée et suite à cela, c'est elle qui aidera l'élu.

"_L'élu vaincra le mal par le mal, il s'aidera de la lumière naissante de l'ombre qui répandra à nouveau la paix par le feu."_ et tu sais que la lumière naissante c'est elle.

- Oui, je sais.

- Et qu'elle devra d'ici une à deux semaines partir en mission, le trio d'argent doit entrer en fonction, c'est bien pour cela que Drago lui à offert un familier.

- Ah donc ce n'est pas pour rien que tu lui as glissé ce cadeau dans la conversation, tu préparais ton terrain. Qu'est ce que tu es...

- Je suis?

- Ahh... Je trouve même pas mes mots, n'utilises pas ma fille comme tu fais avec Potter, je te préviens Albus.

- Tu sais que je vais rester raisonnable. Mais tu devrais te trouver une compagne tu serais moins aigri.

A ces mots, Severus cracha le whisky qu'il venait d'amener à ses lèvres. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser que sa vie sentimentale, il avait bien assez avec sa fille. La danse venait de se terminer, il la voyait sourire et rire au éclat, il ressentait son bonheur et il savait que sa fille avait ramené dans son Coeur de pierre un nouveau souffle, une raison de vivre. Il pu les admirer, danser encore une ou deux fois, puis il partit à la table des professeurs pour y rejoindre ses collègues et surveiller à distance sa fille.

- Mia tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Oui Drago, du punch, si cela ne te déranges pas, tu me rejoins sur le balcon je vais prendre l'air.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

La serpentard gagna la terrasse, l'air y était doux, le ciel plein d'étoiles et la pleine lune au rendez- vous. Elle descendit de la terrasse, enleva ses talons, elle aimait sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle se balada dans l'herbe, de toute façon Drago la rejoindrait, elle comptait lui demander officiellement de sortir avec elle, elle en était trop amoureuse pour attendre plus longtemps. Même si ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, ça n'avait jamais était explicite. Elle savait qu'il trouverait cela bête, de douter sur la situation de leur couple, mais cela permettrait à Hermione de faire le point sur le présent.

Une lueur traversait les arbres, cela intrigua Hermione, elle s'avança avec prudence, un enlèvement lui suffisait. Quelqu'un sortit des arbres, puis une seconde personne, c'était Harry et Ron.

- A c'est vous, vous m'avez fait peur.

Ils la dévisagèrent.

- Pourquoi tu croyais que c'était un mangemort, tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas transplaner jusqu' ici.

- On sait jamais répondit Hermione, du tac au tac, moi je le peux bien.

Harry la fusilla du regard et la doubla non sans lui taper l'épaule avec la sienne.

- Aïe, Potter fait gaffes.

- Oh pardon Rogue, excuses moi, les traitres je ne les remarque pas.

Hermione soupira, elle en avait marre, mais quand apprendrons t-il à se conduire comme des adultes se dit-elle. Elle voyait Ron qui restait adossé à un arbre, le regard qu'il posait sur elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle entendit grogner dans sa tête, c'était son chat il était dans les parages.

* chut, Tanis!* lui demanda t-elle mentalement. Le chat se tue mais guettait.

- Tu dois me parler Ron?

- Non.

- Euh... Tu ne suis pas Harry?

- Non.

- Ben pourquoi tu restes là?

Il se rapprocha d'elle s'en haine, son regard ne montrait plus rien de malveillant.

- Pour toi. Répondit-il.

- Pour moi et en quel honneur ai je droit à ton attention?

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu m'es destinée Hermione.

- Pour toi ce sera Rogue.

- Ne joue pas à la sainte nitouche avec moi.

Il attrapa son poignet qu'Hermione fit chauffer volontairement, lui faisant lâcher prise.

- Tu es folle, tu m'as brulé sale garce.

- Tu n'avais pas à me toucher.

- Je fais ce que JE VEUX, s'énerva le rouquin.

- Pas avec moi, tu rêves.

Severus avait un pressentiment, il se leva et trouva Drago en pleine discussion avec Albus.

- Drago où est ma fille?

- Sur la terrasse, j'allai la rejoindre.

Severus ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, le pressentiment augmentait, surtout quand il croisa Harry à l'entrée de la terrasse.

- Potter.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

- Où se trouve votre chien de compagnie.

- Oh avec votre traitre de fille. Le brun continua son chemin.

Severus n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait les choses, descendit de la terrasse avec Drago à ses talons.

Hermione venait de se retourner, elle vit au loin, son père et son petit ami arriver ce qui la rassura, mais au même moment Weasley la prit par l'épaule et la retourna face à lui. Il lui asséna une gifle qui la surprit au point qu'elle se retrouva allongée la lèvres en sang.

La panthère se transforma sans demande et se jeta sur le roux, l'animal ne faisait pas de quartier, il était incontrôlable. Weasley de peur rentra dans la forêt, appela son animagi, un lion, pour fuir plus rapidement.

Severus et Drago coururent vers Hermione.

- MIA! Cria Severus.

Il s'accroupit avec Drago auprès de sa fille.

- Ca va? lui demanda t-il.

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, du sang.

- A part qu'il m'a mit une sacrée gifle, mais ça va.

Son père soupira.

- Chérie, regardes moi lui demanda Drago.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il lui soigna la lèvre à l'aide d'un sort et l'aida à se relever. Severus enleva sa cape et la posa sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Papa, Tanis est en danger.

Elle venait de voir son familier partir à la poursuite du lion.

- Il va être blessé, faites quelque chose. Leur demanda Hermione.

- C'est son rôle chérie, lui rappela Drago.

- Mais il n'est pas entrainé! S'énerva Hermione.

Severus regarda sa fille puis Drago.

- Elle n'a pas tort Drago, Weasley bête malgré tout, lui est entrainé. Drago ramènes la, je vais les suivre.

Hermione rattrapa le bras de son père.

- N'y vas pas, je préfère perdre mon familier que mon père.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne risque rien, et c'est ton familier, tu en as besoin,si il lui arrive quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas en avoir un deuxième,un familier est unique. Vas! rentres, je reviens te voir quand je l'ai trouvé.

Puis Severus disparu. Albus et Minerva arrivèrent, les jeunes gens lui expliquèrent ce qu'il c'était passé, le directeur les fit monter à son bureau pour plus de tranquillité .

- Asseyez vous mes enfants, que s'est t-il passé?

- Rien indiqua Hermione.

- Comment ça rien, ce n'est pas rien chérie, il t'a frappé. S'énerva le blond.

- TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS, JE L'AI SENTI,J'ETAIS LA SI TU TE RAPPELLES. Cria Hermione, elle perdait patiente, elle en avait marre que Harry et Ron se montraient insolents, marre qu'on la prenait pour du sucre.

- Mia, ils ne peuvent pas te traiter comme ça, tu es une Rogue, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

- POURQUOI?PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TU VEUX.

- Les enfants je ne... Essaya Albus.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Hermione, se défendit le blond.

- Ben laisses moi me débrouiller, il me le paierons, se calma la serpentard.

- Mais bien sur tu es trop gentil chérie.

- DE QUOI TU...

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT MLLE ROGUE ASSIS ,MONSIEUR MALFOY VOUS AUSSI,OU JE VOUS LANCE UN SORT POUR VOUS TAIRE, cria la voix de ténor du directeur. Parfait,merci, vous allez vous calmer, Miss Rogue qu'il vous plaise ou non dès son retour, il sera renvoyé.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me déranges, je m'en fou comme de la guigne. Reprit Hermione

- Quoi alors, demanda Drago.

- Je ne s...je...mais c'est que je ne leur en veut pas...

-TU LEUR EN VEUX PAS APRES TOUT CA, TU VA PEUX ETRE ME DIRE QUE DANS TA BONTE TU EN VEUX PAS A GREYBACK NON PLUS, cria Malfoy.

Là, c'était la goutte de trop pour Hermione, elle prit sa veste salua son professeur et quitta le bureau,le blond sur les talons.

- Non de non chérie tu m'écoutes lui dit-il en lui attrapant le coude.

- Lâches moi,maintenant Malfoy et tiens toi à l'écart, je ne voudrais pas que les souvenirs de Greyback te laisse des séquelles. Cracha Hermione.

Drago voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais la seule chose qu'il avait en main c'était de la fumée grise, aussi grise que le morale à Hermione. Elle s'était dématérialisée.

- Ohhh tu peux m'énerver quand tu fais ça. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à leur chambre, entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre puis celle d'Hermione, fermée.

- Mia,je sais que tu es là, ouvres moi ma chérie.

Hermione regardait le plafond, les larmes coulées, elle ne pensait pas paraître aussi faible et si bête. Oui, elle était en colère contre eux, elle souhaitait se venger, mais elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs, la moindre colère pouvait déclencher n'importe quoi, Harry et Ron? elle s'en moquait, c'était la sécurité de Drago et son père qui l'inquiétait. La dernière fois que ses pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés elle n'avait pas été mettre de ses actes.

- Pitié Mia, ouvres moi.

La porte s'ouvrit, plus personne n'était là, mais de la fumée noire se dissipée.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais, mon dieu, par pitié qu'elle revienne, la dernière fois, je l'ai pas revu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tanis blessé à une patte mais rien de grave puis le professeur de potion.

- Hermione voilà Tan...qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago!

Le voyant assis à terre, la tête entre les mains, cela alarma Severus.

- On s'est disputés et elle est partie. A propos de ce soir, et de mes paroles, je lui ai...commença Drago.

- NON! Je ne veux rien savoir, maintenant on va chercher où elle est, car elle me bloque je ne peux pas savoir où elle est ni comment elle va.

- Elle a son bracelet Severus.

- Apparemment NON Drago, elle la enlevée il est sur son lit, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi elle t'en veux, car sinon je crois que je t'ETRANGLES.

Severus fit demi tour et quitta la tour, signala à Albus qu'il partait pour la soirée chercher sa fille et que Drago n'avait pas le droit de quitter le château.

Arrivée à la barrière, il entendit grogner.

- Tanis, rentre.

Grr.

- Bon viens avec, tu es aussi tête de mule que ta propriétaire, ça en devient fatiguant.

Severus transplana, il devra faire le maximum d'endroits en peu de temps.

Drago, lui tournait en rond. Il entendait un sifflement,

**- La maisonnnnn de ses parennnnnts-**

- Mais... Dimitry, ses parents sont morts, ils n'ont plus la maison.

**-Elleeee l'aaa gaaardé-***

Drago courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, entra comme une furie chez le directeur.

- Professeur, Hermione est à Kenwood en Angleterre faut prévenir Severus.

- Comment savait vous cela jeune homme?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

Le directeur se leva, demanda à Fumseck d'avertir Severus.

- Veuillez vous asseoir, et dites moi pourquoi Miss Rogue est partie.

Drago lui expliqua depuis le début.

Severus était partit voir au lac noir, à la tombe de Dimitry, celle des Grangers, il ne voyait pas d'autre endroit. Il commençait vraiment à maudir Drago.

Un cri strident et joyeux ce fit entendre , le serpentard tendit le bras, Fumseck s'y posa.

- Qui a t-il mon beau?

Le Phoenix chantonna, Severus comprenait parfaitement, cela était dû a sa nature d'animagi. Le bel oiseau s'envola. Le père s'abaissa pour toucher la panthère et disparu à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans un jardin, severus s'en rappelait,il était venu l'été passé voir si les Granger étaient en sécurité. Il avança, la porte arrière était contre, il entra baguette en main. La cuisine était déserte, tout était plongé dans le noir, trop de silence, mais Severus en avait l'habitude. La panthère grogna doucement pour demander au professeur de le suivre, ils montèrent les escaliers. Personne, la panthère se mit en position assit et regarda le plafond.

- Elle est en haut Tanis, dans le grenier?

L'animal fit un mouvement de tête pour confirmer. Severus entra dans une pièce, puis l'autre et enfin dans la troisième il trouva l'entrée du grenier, y monta. Elle était assise au bord de la fenêtre, la tête posée sur ses bras, elle l'avait donc vu arrivée et n'était pas partie, c'était déjà un bon point.

- Mia,c'est moi. Severus patienta.

- Mia tu m'entends? il s' avança, toucha Hermione, elle ne bougea pas plus. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie,le visage baigné de larmes. Il passa sa main derrière son dos et au dessous de ses jambes. La barrière téléphatique lâcha, Severus prit une claque, il reçu tout son désespoir, sa tristesse sa peur, sa mélancolie et sa fatigue physique comme morale.

Il transplana à Spinner End.

- ELFIE!

- Oui maître? Demanda la petite elfe.

- Prépares moi un bon bain, un lit chaud et un bon repas, je vais la mettre dans la chambre bleue, elle restera là pour les jours à venir, tu t'en occuperas.

- Oui maitre.

Severus monta doucement, posa Hermione dans son lit, la panthère se coucha tout le long de sa fille.

- C'est bien restes près d'elle, tu es sa seul protection. En guise de réponse la panthère cracha.

Severus descendit boire un whisky.

- Maître voudrait un repas?

- Non merci Elfie. Je dois regagner Poudlard, tu lui donneras ses potions quand elle se réveille, je les ai mit sur son chevet.

- Bien maître.

- Et si elle veut s'aérer ...montres lui Donovan, il se fera plaisir de lui montrer les alentours.

- Bien maître, je m'occupe de tout, vous pouvez partir le Coeur tranquille.

Severus prit la cheminée pour regagner le bureau du directeur.

- Ah Severus te voila! Comment va t-elle?

- Pas très bien.

- Où est -elle?

Le professeur regarda autour de lui.

- Drago n'est pas là?

- Je lui ai demandé de regagner ses dortoirs, il était tard, cinq heure du matin Severus.

- C'est bien, tant mieux. Elle est dans un endroit sûr, vous n'avez rien à savoir de plus, pour le moment elle restera seule ça lui fera du bien.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison, elle devait commencer la semai...

- ELLE NE COMMENCERA RIEN DU TOUT, FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX, JE VOUS AI ÉCOUTÉ, ET J'AI LAISSÉ MA FILLE AFFRONTER SES DEMONS SEULE.

- Tu me tiendras au courant quand elle sera prête.

Rogue se retourna vers lui et le fusilla, ce n'était pas pour rien que Severus avait utilisé le vouvoiement, sa colère était importante. Le vieux citronné commençait vraiment à lui presser les nerfs. La route jusqu'à ses cachots fut longue il avançait sans regarder devant lui. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour vider son énergie. La nuit sera longue également, du moins ce qu'il en restait, il lui préparerait des potions, ce jour on était le 26 et pour un premier noel avec sa fille, ce n'était pas été glorieux.

Mais quand elle voudrait rentrer, elle reviendrait par elle même...enfin presque..!

_**Voilà les amis je suis revenu de vacances...j'ai entamé le chapitre 19. **__**Dray86**__** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews cela fait plaisir et je suis OK pour ton site. **__**GUEST**__** j' aimerais connaitre un moyen pour te répondre cela serait plus pratique. :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Mais le suivant sera encore mieux...suspense merci pour vos alertes cela fait énormément de plaisir.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**J'ai publié deux chapitres rapprochés car d'une part, j'en ai d'avance, OUI prévoyante et d'une autre pour me faire pardonner d'avoir disparu depuis cinq jours hihihi**_

_** je vous souhaite bonne lecture et a bientôt. N'oubliez pas une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir, même si elle sont légèrement en baisse, je publie toujours. Les reviews je m'en vante pas elles d'améliorer si besoin alors n'hésitez pas.**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était isolée, son moral était en progrès, des coup de blues étaient parfois au rendez-vous, mais bon, elle faisait avec. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était devant sa fenêtre de chambre, elle se décida à descendre.

- Bonjour Elfie.

- Bonjour, Miss, que veut manger Miss?

- Rien, je n'ai pas très faim, je pensais prendre l'air.

- Très bien Donovan vous attend habillez vous chaudement.

- Mais pourquoi faire? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Pour visiter le parc de votre demeure.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte vitrée du salon, un magnifique étalon frison l'attendait. Du cheval? Mais il y avait des lustres qu'elle en avait pas fait. Elle prit sa cape.

- Elfie, je sors avec Donovan, je ne rentrerais pas manger.

- Miss, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Je te promets que je mangerais ce soir.

La petite elfe se triturait les doigts, elle ne savait pas si elle devait contredire sa jeune maitresse. Hermione s'abaissa.

- Croix de bois, crois de fer Elfie.

- D'accord,Miss mais faites attention.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Donovan me protège.

Elle quitta le salon, le froid la prit soudainement, mais ce changement de température lui fit le plus grand bien. La mélancolie revenait à grand pas, elle ferma son esprit pour que son père ne s'inquiète pas, il s'en faisait déjà beaucoup trop. Le cheval se coucha des antérieurs pour permettre à Hermione de monter plus facilement, il n'avait pas de selle, mais cela ne la gênait pas, ni de rênes, lui comme elle étaient libre.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Tanis arriva immédiatement, il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle sauf peut-être trente minutes par jour pour chasser. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, le chant des oiseaux courageux comblait sa solitude, l'écorce sèche des arbres lui rappelait sa vie, c'est-à-dire sans relief. Drago lui manquait, mais depuis qu'il avait fait remonter les souvenirs de Greyback à la surface, ses nuits étaient difficiles. Elle trotta puis galopa, l'air sur son visage lui faisait le plus grand bien. Sa balade passa vite déjà trois heures qu'elle était à cheval, il était temps de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, une angoisse monta à sa gorge quand elle vit Albus à l'entrée du jardin, elle se lança au galop.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite?

- J'ai besoin de vous, Drago, Mr Zabini et votre père ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier.

- Comment ça?

- Ils sont partis en mission dans la forêt du Diamond Day en Amérique pour suivre Harry et Ron pour un Horcruxe, mais ils ne sont pas revenus.

Le cheval sentait le stress de sa cavalière, il piaffait.

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont, avoua Albus.

La jeune femme sauta de cheval, rentra dans la demeure, monta dans sa chambre, fouilla le sac que son père lui avait ramené, prit le miroir.

- Montres moi!

Elle vit apparaître son père et Blaise sain et sauf, mais Drago était allongé.

- Mon dieu il est blessé!

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches, traversa le salon et retourna au jardin et remonta à cheval.

- Où allez vous Miss Rogue?

- Les chercher!

- Mais il va neiger, protesta Albus.

- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, je vais les chercher.

Elle vérifia ses poches, elle avait oublié les potions. Elle tendit sa main.

- ACCIO potions! Vous me retiendrez pas Albus, je vais me dématérialisée avec Donovan et Tanis pour mit rendre, je sais où ils sont, à cheval se sera mieux qu'en marchant. Mais quand j'y arriverai je ne serais pas tout prêt, j'aurais une heure de cheval.

- Tenez maitresse, prenez cela. Lui proposa l'Elfe.

Elfie lui ramena un sac dans lequel, elle avait tout prévu pour quatre personnes, ainsi que tout ce qu'il faut pour des soins d'urgences.

- Merci Elfie, tu es adorable. TANIS GRIMPE! La panthère sauta avec douceur sur la croupe de l'étalon qui frissonna, il se coucha le long de la selle pour ne pas tomber, Hermione lui lança un sort pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

- Je vous informerez en tant voulu Albus.

- Faites attention.

Hermione partit au galop et subitement ils disparurent tous les trois dans un nuage de fumée noir, la neige commençait à tomber.

Arrivée à la forêt de Diamond Day Tanis descendit pour alléger le porteur. L' air y était irrespirable, pleine de magie noire, elle avança, la neige limitait les bruits de pas de Donovan, Tanis lui était au aguets. Hermione gardait toujours une barrière pour pas que son père se doute de son approche, il lui dirait qu'elle était en mission suicide. Apparemment, ils étaient dans un refuge, de quelle nature? La serpentard n'avait pu le voir à travers le miroir. Elle baissa légèrement sa barrière, elle sentit, ils étaient au nord, mais son père souffrait aussi, il était blessé également. Elle se lança au galop, du fait qu'elle devait être à vingt minutes environ maintenant. Tanis se mit à cracher, Elle s'arrêta pour écouter, des mangemorts. Elle descendit de cheval.

- Donovan écartes toi du sentier, tout à l'heure Tanis viendra te chercher. Le cheval frappa du pied pour indiquer qu'il avait comprit.

- Tanis viens, on va continuer à pied.

Hermione était vigilante, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Des brides lui parvenaient.

- Malfoy ton fils est avec eux.

- Macnair je suis au courant, merci, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il me le paiera.

- T'inquiètes pas il a un joli souvenir de moi il est pas prêt de s'en relever

Hermione mit sa main devant ses lèvres, pour ne pas pleurer. Elle les contourna. Problème pour atteindre l'endroit où ils étaient, elle devait se mettre à découvert.

Comment faire. Tanis se frottait contre elle, elle le caressa.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, je peux transplaner mais comme je ne sais pas comment c'est à l'intérieur, je ne peux pas.

( Je peux moi) Hermione le regarda effarée.

- C 'est toi que j'ai entendu?

Il se frotta pour confirmer.

( peux entrer moi, regarder et revenir donner souvenirs)

- Tu peux?

Il secoua la tête et partit. Hermione se cacha derrière un arbre.

- ENCORE UNE PANTHERE!

Les sorts fusèrent. Encore une panthère? ah son père avait fait des siennes.

Rogue entendit du bruit a l'entrée de la grotte, se leva baguette à la main.

- TANIS MON DIEU QUE FAIS TU LA?

La panthère regardait partout autour d'elle et repartit quelques secondes puis était revenue.

- Mais Tanis qu'est ce qui se ...

Rogue vie de la fumée blanche se former, et Hermione apparut, mais son énergie la quittant, elle en tomba sur les fesses. Sa vue était troublée.

- Tanis...vie...viens mon...beau.

Il s'approcha, la serpentard posa sa main sur sa tête et appela l'énergie. Elle se sentait mieux, moins nauséeuse.

- Mia qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

Elle le regarda, des éclairs traversaient son regard.

- C'est Albus qui est venu me prévenir, pour venir vous chercher.

- C'est pas vrai! Est ce qu'il sait le danger que tu cours.

- Le danger que je cours papa? je pense être en meilleurs état que vous.

Elle se releva, sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais ça allait mieux.

- Où est Drago papa?

- Dans le fond va y.

Elle trouva Drago allongé, la tête sur les genoux à Blaise. Hermione courut vers eux.

- Mia, s'écria Blaise, il souffre fait quelque chose.

- J'ai pris tout ceux qu'il faut avec.

Elle sortit son petit sac, d'un sort redonna taille réelle aux objets, elle en sorti onguents, bandes, potions,... Elle se mit à la tâche de le soigner une heure plus tard elle finit, son père avait été soigné en même temps.

- Mia on ne peux pas sortir d'ici on est prit au piège, commença Severus.

- C'est-ce que tu crois, je ramène Drago et Blaise à Poudlard et je reviens.

- Tu es folle c'est impossible! S'énerva le professeur. Tu te rend contre des bêtises que tu...

-DES BETISES? JE TE FERAIS DIRE QUE JE VIENS D'ARRIVER ICI, EN MATERIALISANT UN CHEVAL, UNE PANTHERE ET MOI MEME, ALORS DEUX HUMAINS C'EST LOIN DE ME FAIRE PEUR.

Severus était bouche bée,

« elle avait un pouvoir sans limite » ce dit-il pour lui-même.

- C'est ce que tu crois! Je faiblirais comme tout le monde je ne suis pas infaillible mais pour le moment j'ai de l'énergie.

- Depuis quand tu m'écoutes jeune fille?

- Depuis que mon père parle trop fort et qu'il a perdu trop de sang pour protéger son esprit.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle avait raison.

- Donc je les ramènes et je reviens vous prendre.

- Nous?

- Oui papa tu crois que ma panthère et ton étalon vont traverser les mers pour rentrer.

- Donc tu es vraiment venu à cheval.

Elle se demandait si il se moquait pas d'elle.

- Voyons papa soit cohérent, je ne connais pas les environs, j'ai du faire une heure de cheval pour venir ici.

- Albus, devait rien dire, même si ils nous arrivait quelque chose.

- Et vous serez encore ici, s'énerva Hermione. Bon y va Blaise, prépare Drago.

Blaise avait Drago dans ses bras. Hermione se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Blaise.

Ils disparurent. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, de la fumée noire se reformait. Severus se prépara à la recevoir, et fit bien, car Hermione s'échoua dans ses bras sur le point de s'évanouir, le retour l'avait épuisée.

- Mia, tu m'entends?

- Oui..pa...papa!

- Comment ca va? Tu veux une potion?

- Non..ca..ca..va aller...on ne ...pourra par...contre..pas repartir de suite. Elle s'évanouit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas reposes toi, je te veille. Il la regardait, elle avait mûrit beaucoup trop vite pour son bien, vécu trop de chose, elle méritait bien un peu de repos, la grotte était protégée personne pouvait entrer il décida de fermer un oeil, sa fille dans les bras.

Hermione n'avait plus de ressource et avait épuisé celle de son familier. Il faudra attendre que les mangemorts partent pour récupérer Tanis et Donovan et puis rentrer.

Severus soupira.


	19. Chapter 19

**coucou les amis vos reviews mon fait très plaisir, je viens de poster le chapitre 19 alors que je viens de finir le 22, pleins de surprises vous attendent. GUEST si tu veux répondre tu peux le faire sur jessicadeleus car à chaque fois que tu me répond je ne peux pas le faire en retour. Dray 86 heureuse que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, et t'inquiète pas Drago va guérir rapidement, Aurélie malfoy ne soit pas trop impatiente la suite arrive tout doucement, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant, bonne lecture à vous tous ! bonne soirée**

Hermione émergea en sursaut.

- Qui à t-il Mia?

- Rien papa, c'est l'endroit qui m'a surprit, mais je me rappelle maintenant.

Elle commença à se redresser. Sa main tremblait, mais elle n'y montra rien. Elle se leva et tourna en rond dans la grotte. Il fallait trouver une solution, ils ne pouvaient pas rester enfermés ici.

- Tanis!

La panthère arriva.

- Va chercher la sacoche qu'il y a sur le dos de Donovan elle n'est pas attachée du fait qu'il n'a pas de selle.

La panthère partit.

- Pourquoi cette sacoche? demanda Severus.

- Elfie m'a préparé des encas pour nous, avant de partir, et comme j'ai besoin de force pour que l'on sorte d'ici, il faut manger.

- Tu aurais dû rester à la maison Mia.

- Comme si en sachant que mon père, mon pseudo petit ami et mon ami sont bloqués je vais me tourner les pouces, et tu as qu'à dire ça à ce vieux fou citronné.

La panthère arriva et ils mangèrent.

- Ahhh...Pompom ça fait mal. Haletait le jeune Malefoy.

- Je le sais Drago je ne peux rien faire juste laisser le temps à la potion de faire son effet.

Drago tourna son regard vers Blaise.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus?

- Non pour la dixième fois, non, Drago.

- Ce n'est pas normal!

- Je sais Drago, cela fait six heures que Mia et repartie elle doit certainement se reposer, faire un transplanage à répétition est dangereux pour elle.

- je sais, mais je serais rassuré si ils étaient rentrés.

Peu de temps après Drago s'endormit, Blaise retourna à sa chambre. Une bonne heure passée Severus et Hermione avait regagnés Poudlard, le directeur les avaient appelé à son bureau. Severus avait dit : "Demain". Hermione était repartie aussi vite chercher Donovan et Tanis, pour regagner Spinner End ensuite.

Le professeur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Drago était allongé, tout le torse et l'abdomen bandé. Il dormait, mais son visage était marqué par la douleur. Severus frappa à la porte du bureau de Pomona.

- Entrez!

- Bonjour Pomona.

- Ah vous voila enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Hermione à dû attendre que ses forces reviennent pour me ramener. Elle a regagné mon domaine pour se reposer.

- Elle aurait dû venir!

- Non, Drago est là, d'une part pour pas le déranger et d'une autre car pour le moment elle ne veut pas le voir. Passons, Drago va mieux?

- Il a reçu un sort de magie noire complexe, j'ai dû appeler Sainte mangouste.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas hospitalisé.

- Mr Malfoy à refusé car il attendait Hermione. Mais d'ici une semaine cela devrait aller mieux.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il faudra à ma fille pour revenir.

- Pourquoi elle lui en veut?

- Cela ne me regarde pas Pomona ils se débrouillent ils sont majeures. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée Professeur.

La serpentard, elle, pleurait. Elle était épuisé physiquement et moralement, elle avait envie de voir Drago, après tout elle ne lui en voulait plus. Mais d'être partie comme ça, est ce que lui, lui en voudrait encore? Elle en avait marre, Dimitry,les grangers, une vie tranquille, tout lui manquait. Le seul point positif c'est que maintenant, elle avait connaissance de ses origines, que son père était Rogue, et le mieux qu'elle s'entendait avec lui. Mais son problème actuel, elle aimait Drago, mais le fait qu'il lui parle de Greyback, lui a fait remonter tous les moments de sa capture sur lesquels, elle avait fait l'impasse, qu'elle avait ignoré, depuis lors elle n'avait plus une nuit tranquille. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était enfermée au manoir, son père lui rendez visite deux fois par jour, elle se promenait avec Donovan et s'entraînait avec Tanis. Elle s'était améliorée au combat, elle canalisait plus sereinement ses pouvoirs, avait plus confiance en elle, donc avait plus le courage d'affronter les deux griffondors. Nous étions le 5 janvier et depuis son retour, son souhait était de retrouver Drago, mais elle en était sûr il serait en colère. Elle regarda l'horloge, trois heures du matin, tant pis elle irait voir Drago demain. Quoi que... elle se concentra.

# Papa?#

Rien.

# Papa?#

# Oui Mia#

# Ah Excuses moi, je t'ai dérangé peut être?#

# Non, je me suis assoupie c'est tout, je vais aller me coucher maintenant#

# D'accord, mais avant puis-je emprunter ta cheminée?#

... Severus ne voulait pas répondre, car il savait que c'était pour aller voir Drago, son état était bien mieux, mais il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait.

# Papa?#

# Oui Mia bien sûr, je t'attends#

Elle se leva, mit quelque chose de plus chaud, enfila sa cape et descendit à la cuisine pour laisser un mot à Elfie, puis emprunta la cheminée.

" Bureau de Severus Rogue,Poudlard".

Des flammes vertes apparurent ainsi que sa fille, il la vit s'étaler au sol. Ce qui le fit rire.

- pfft, pffft, j'ai de la poussière plein la bouche, j'aime pas ces cheminée.

Severus l'aida à se lever, lui jeta un sort de nettoyage.

- Tu viens voir Drago je présume.

- Oui, il faut mettre au point certaines choses.

- Ce qui a était la cause de ton départ ne me regarde pas, lui indiqua Rogue.

- je sais papa, c'est juste qu'il à dit que j'étais trop gentil à tel point que je serais capable de pardonner Greyback.

Severus fit une grimace.

- Tu vois, il y a pas que moi qui tique à cette bêtises, le problème est que depuis ça, tout ce qui s'est passé dans la cellule me revient en mémoire, donc le nuit je ne dors plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit je t'aurais écouté, aidé. Severus disait cela tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour oublier cela durant ma première semaine à Spinner.

Severus la fusilla du regard.

- Tu as recommencé avec tes potions, JE TE L'AVAIS INTERDIT, C'EST INCOMPATIBLE AVEC TES POUVOIRS. S'emporta le père.

- Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix, répondit honteusement Hermione. mais j'en avais besoin, les flashs sont revenus dans le bureau d'Albus, voilà pourquoi je suis partit et j'en ai tenu Drago pour responsable, maintenant j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

- Oh non tu peux y aller, il est triste, même physiquement, car il déprime, il se sent responsable de ton départ.

Hermione se remit à pleurer aux paroles de son père. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en veut pas chérie, vous vous en voulez assez de la situation, va le voir et je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- J'ai honte. Je n'aurais pas du partir.

- Ce n'est pas Drago le responsable n'est ce pas?

- Non, je suis partit car dans le bureau du directeur, mes pouvoirs s'intensifiaient je le sentait et j'ai eut peur de ne plus me contrôler comme la fois passée, d'Harry et Ron je m'en moque, je ne voulais pas vous blesser toi et Drago.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit? Demanda Severus.

- J'ai eu honte d'être si faible, je suis une serpe...

- Tut Tut je t'arrêtes tout se suite, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu as connu trop de chose, tu n'as pas était faible, mais raisonnable, mais la prochaine fois, ne cherche pas à nous protéger, mais parles en nous.

- D'accord papa, mais même si je contrôle mes pouvoirs, cela me fera toujours peur.

- On s'entraînera à deux. Aller va le voir, il est retourné dans votre appartement.

- Je repasserais tout à l'heure.

- Pas trop tôt, on est dimanche, profitez en.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement de son père.

- Mia, juste une chose? Tu reviens à Poudlard?

- Je ne sais pas encore papa.

- va, on verra plus Severus partit se coucher.

Hermione circulait dans les couloirs, personne, tant mieux. Elle arriva devant l'appartement, mais n'osait pas entrer, elle s'assit sur la marche devant la peinture. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra, enleva sa cape, la posa sur le canapé, un feu de cheminé s'éteignait et une couverture traînait sur le canapé, preuve que Drago avait passé la soirée au salon.

Elle gagna doucement la chambre de Drago, qui était sur le dos en boxer et en sueur. Il souffrait, moins qu'il y a une semaine, mais tout de même. Elle se posa du côté de Drago et l'observait.

Un visage d'ange, ses cheveux collant à son visage, un torse sculpté dans le marbre, un corps musclés, un petit ami à damné un saint, mais surtout un homme plein d'amour. Elle lui caressa le visage.

- Drago. Il ne répondit pas.

- Amour! C'est moi Mia.

Il grimaça.

- Mia, tu es revenue?

- Je ne sais pas encore Drago, je suis venu te rendre visite.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu m'en veux toujours n'est ce pas? Demanda Drago.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, mais à larmes commençaient à couler.

- Eh princesse..ne pleures pas, je m'en veux assez de t'avoir dit ça dans le bureau la fois passé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu avais raison, mais c'est parce que les flash me revenaient et que mes pouvoirs augmentaient dans mes veines et je sentais ma colère montait.

- Ta colère? Drago ne comprenait pas.

- Oui contre Harry et Ron, et quand je sentais que je me contrôlerais plus,j'ai fuis,notre dispute était une excuse,je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser papa et toi.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse. Il releva sa main, pour faire de même avec son visage, il pu lire dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'elle avait.

- Je suis désolé Drago, tellement désolé, la griffondor laissa son chagrin l'envahir.

- Tss,tsss, princesse viens dans mes bras. Il l'attira à lui.

- La prochaine fois parles en, à ton père ou même à moi,on est la pour t'aider,mon ange.

- Je veux pas que l'on pense que je suis faible, depuis mon enlèvement tout le monde pense que je suis en sucre et j'en ai marre.

Il la recouvrit de la couverture et l'aida à s'installer de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas la tête sur la sa blessure, juste sur son torse.

- Je m'en veux aussi Drago,car si je ne serais pas partit,j'aurais été avec vous en mission et tu ne serais pas blessé à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ne t'en veux pas c'est juste ma faute,un sort partait vers ton père je me suis interposé et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs,voilà tout mon ange.

- Je sais, mais je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je t'aime tant Drago.

- Je t'aime puce. Elle se cala un peu plus.

Une chaleur inondait le corps de Drago, il se sentait bien,mais il comprit vite quand il sentit Hermione un peu plus lourde à chaque seconde.

- MIA! Arrêtes ça tout de suite!

- c'est rien ne t...

- Un partage d'énergie et de force n'est pas rien, tu ne te rends pas comptes du mal que cela peu te faire.

- Trop tard c'est fait, ta plaie sera un peu plus refermée, tu guériras plus vite.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, il faut que tu sois raisonnable, je ne veux pas que tu t'en sers pour moi.

- D'accord, si t'insistes. Hermione était déçu.

- Ne m'en veut pas mon amour, mais j'ai faillit te perdre par deux fois,je veux plus courir le moindre risque. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, vivre de belle chose...

Trop tard la vert et argent venait de s'assoupir,mais le jeune homme pouvait voir que son visage était plus serein et qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

Il pu juste entendre " Enfin,je peux dormir" , c'était Severus qui avait guetté pour s'assurer que tout ce passe bien. Drago fut étonné de l'entendre, mais il comprit que c'était par le biais de sa compagne, un lien s'était formé,leur relation avait reprit son cour.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione baillât, le jour venait de se lever, elle ouvrit ses yeux, le jour perçait entre les rideaux, une main reposait air son flanc droit. Elle se posa sur son dos et regarda à sa droite, Drago reposait tranquillement. Elle regarda le plafond, devait-elle restait? Oui?Non? Peut être? A voir? Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec son père,mais d'abord elle irait prendre Tanis, il lui manquait. Elle se leva, alla prendre une douche, se maquilla légèrement et sortit de l'appartement, elle se demandait si c'était raisonnable de rester, elle en savait rien. Elle se matérialisa dans le hall, Elfie arriva en catastrophe.

- Ne cours pas Elfie, ria Hermione.

- Oh bonjour Miss, vous êtes revenue.

- Oui, je viens chercher Tanis. Il est possible que je reste à Poudlard, mais à ce moment là je te ferais prévenir par père.

- D'accord. Tanis est en chasse Miss.

- Ce n'est rien, je vais demander à Donovan de mit emmener.

- Il en sera heureux,mais couvrait vous bien, le temps n'est pas des plus favorable à la promenade.

- Je te remercie de ce détail Elfie, mais ne t'en fais pas en revenant, je me ferais le plaisir de déguster ton plis savoureux chocolat chaud.

- Oh Miss ce serait un honneur pour Elfie, je vais de e pas préparer cela.

Hermione se dirigea vers le jardin.

- DONOVAN!DONOVAN!

Elle entendit galoper,elle vie le magnifique étalon arriver vers elle, une fois à sa hauteur, elle descendit les dernières marche et le caressa.

- Bonjour mon beau, serait tu d'accord pour m'emmener chercher Tanis.

Pour seul réponse le cheval se coucha des antérieur pour permettre à la fille de son maître de pouvoir monter. Une fois sur son dos, elle lui demanda le galop, au bout d'un quinzaine de minute, il entendirent gronder.

- Tanis!où es tu?

Elle vit les bosquets bouger, par sécurité Donovan recula. Tanis venait d'apparaître.

- Aller Tanis on rentre, on part à Poudlard.

Hermione descendit de cheval, Donovan la regarda surprise.

- Marcher me fera le plus grand bien, en votre compagnie bien sûr.

Le bruit des sabots et de ses pas, apaisait, la nature était silencieuse.

- mes amis je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Pfff je suis totalement perdue, j'aime Drago, mais mes pouvoirs me font leurs, je ne veux pas perdre mon père et Drago, mais la guerre approche, je ne veux pas que ma présence les mettent en danger. C'est trop compliqué! Je peux les blesser à tous moments.

( la pour ca) repris Tanis

- La pour quoi?

( pouvoirs)

- Je sais Tanis mais cela n'est pas une solution, à tout moment je peux exploser.

( serais la)

- pas toujours possible tu le sais, tu es mon familier, mais tu n'es pas constamment avec moi.

( ferais possible pour)

- On vers,je vais en parler avec père,je lui soumettrais cette possibilité. Mais pour Drago? Là, personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. En revenant au domaine, une tasse de chocolat fumant l'attendait, elle avait la tasse en main mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce elle restait là à fixer le mur.

- Bon, on va peut être y aller Tanis, il est l'heure, sinon Drago va se demander où je suis passé.

Arrivée au château, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, elle avait tellement trainé qu'il était bientôt midi. A peine arrivé dans la salle, les chuchotis se firent entendre, c'est vrai que depuis la tombé du charmes qu'on lui avait apposé à sa naissance, elle avait bien changée. Ses cheveux ondulés devenus noirs corbeau, ses traits plus fin et une silhouette gracieuse. Mais elle se mettait en valeur, un slim vert digne d'une serpentard, un haut gris et une cape de velours noirs doublé intérieur verte. Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, salua Albus et les autres professeurs et se posa devant son père.

- Bonjours professeur.

- Bonjours Miss Rogue, que puis je pour vous?

Elle baissa le son de sa voix.

- Je voudrais te voir tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de te parler, vraiment besoin.

- Rien de grave?

- Non, juste besoin de parler.

- D'accord rejoins moi à mes appartement vers 14h.

- Merci, puis elle fit demi tour.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc, il neigeait, elle descendit et fit le tour du lac de Poudlard. L'air lui faisait le plus grand bien, Tanis était tout proche, l'ayant vu sortir il l'avait suivit à distance.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à observer la surface de l'eau, puis elle sentit deux bras l'encercler,elle sursauta et se retourna.

- Ah Drago c'est toi!

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, grimaca t-il.

- Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid,tu n'es pas au lit.

- Je me sens mieux, ne t'en fait chéri, je ne vais pas mourir!

Elle le fusilla du regard, prit son bras et ils regagnèrent leur appartement. Hermione l'installa devant la cheminée, et posa da tête sur ses genoux.

- Mia, tu vas faire quoi, tu restes où tu repars.

- Je ne sais pas, je te dirais quoi tout à l'heure.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, de toute façon, tu vas venir ave. Moi tout à l'heure voir mon père, comme ça tu le sauras.

- Bon d'accord ça sert à rien d'en parler pour le moment. Il soupira énervé.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

- Mr Malfoy je vous aime,ne vous inquiétez pas.

- ne pars plus alors!

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

- Mais Pourquoi!

- Parce que

- Parce que quoi Mia?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quelle réponse! S'énerva le blond.

- Tu veux que je te réponde quoi, que je vais rester pour te faire plaisir, alors que moi même je ne sais pas.

Drago n'osait pas répondre.

- Aller Drago va t'allonger dans ton lit, je viendrais te chercher pour lier chez mon père.

- Viens avec moi alors!

- Drago...

-S'il te plait..

- D'accord. Capitula Hermione.

Il s'allongea dans sa chambre, Hermione s'allongea également, ils étaient face à face, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Drago caressa le visage de sa belle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit doucement puis ave. Plis de conviction, Drago se posa sur un coude, lui embrassa la joie, le coup, l'épaule, il caressait de sa main droite les courbes de sa bien aimé. Il passa sa main dans le dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle mit sa main sur son torse.

- Non, je vais te faire mal, reste prudent.

Le blond soupira et se posa sur le dos. Soupira de lassitude, pourquoi était elle si distante, il ne releva pas ses paroles et s'assoupi. Pendant les trois quart d'heure qu'il restait avant de le lever, elle observa, il fallait qu'elle se décide, sinon il en souffrirait.

L 'heure était arrivée.

- Amour? Réveille toi.

- Mmmm..j'arrive. Il se rendormit.

- si tu ne te lèves pas je repars ans toi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa le plafonds.

- C'est bon je suis réveillé, par contre aide moi à me redresser, j'ai la douleur ui est revenue.

Elle se pencha et l'aida à se redresser, lui enfila sa cape. Leur trajet fut des plus calme. Elle frappa à la porte de son père, qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Allez y entrez, Drago assis toi, je vais te donner une potions anti douleurs.

- Oh par Merlin merci Severus, j'en peux plus.

Drago s'installa dans le canapé, Severus de l'autre coté du canapé et Hermione sur un fauteuil en face.

- De quoi voulais tu m'entretenir ma chérie, demanda Severus.

- De la sécurité des élèves et de la votre.

- Comment ça? Demanda Severus.

- Je suis partis à la base comme tu le sais, car j'ai eut peur de mes pouvoirs.

- Oui.

- Je me demandais dans ce cas là, si il serait pas préférable que je quitte le château jusqu'à la guerre?

- Je ne pense pas, lui indiqua son père, un bon entraînement peu palier à cette peur, et ton familier peu t'aider à en canaliser une bonne partie.

La panthère grogna en signe d' approbation.

- En effet c'est ce que Tanis ma indiqué, expliqua Hermione

- Donc voila le problème est réglé Mia, résolu Drago.

- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple, avoir toujours peur que mes pouvoirs s'emballent, de blesser quiconque, de m'emballer et comme je fais partie de la prophétie, de vous apporter des ennuis.

- Mia, comment sais tu pour la prophétie?

- Papa, il ne faut pas être super intelligent, j'ai compris quand mon pouvoir de feu s'est déclenché et quand j'ai observé la marque dans mon dos, je suis un feu démon.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage soudainement fatigué.

- Donc j'ai pris peur et je me suis servis de notre dispute pour fuir.

Drago devint pale

- Donc c'était pour ça, je pensais que tu m'aurais fait assez confiance pour m'en parler. Lâcha son petit ami.

- Je t'arrêtes Drago, Mia m'en à parlé que hier, donc ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste pour nous protéger. Éclaira Rogue.

Mia se leva et se posa devant la fenêtre.

- Mia restes, on fera tout pour qu'il n'y est pas de problèmes! N'est ce pas Drago? Tanis?

Drago se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr, je serais toujours là pour ta fille Severus.

Elle se retourna vers lui et se blotti dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer, rassurée.

- Mon amour on est là ne t'en fais pas.

Tanis frotta sa tête sur les jambes de la serpentard. Et Severus lui envoyait des ondes positives.

- Par contre Drago, tu vas te reposer maintenant, moi et Hermione on doit aller voir le directeur.

Drago embrassa Hermione.

- Tu me rejoins princesse?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas,confirma la belle.

Drago rentra et le père et la fille se dirigèrent dans le calme, direction la futur mission d'Hermione.

_**Les meilleurs moments arrivent mes amies et un tournant dans la relations dramion mais un sacré tournant.**_

_**bonne lecture **_


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou les amis, le plus beau sera le prochain, mais celui-ci va quand même vous plaire, je suis en train de rédiger le 23 , la guerre approche, donc la fin de l'histoire également, mais on a encore le temps bien sûre, vous m'aviez cru sur le moment, je suis sur que dans vos tête vous vous disiez deux trois chapitre non au mois sûr une dizaine, bonne lecture les zzzzamisss!

Le bureau du directeur était plus calme, Fumseck était partit en promenade, les tableaux étaient vide de monde, ce qui étonna Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait connu les tableaux sans leurs personnages. Severus dû le remarquer car il regarda sa fille avec un sourcil perplexe.

- Bonjour mes amis! salua Albus.

Les deux concernés levèrent leurs regards vers Albus Perceval Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Albus, dirent-ils en coeur.

- Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt.

- Oui, Je souhaitais que le sujet soit clos le plus rapidement possible. commença Severus.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux.

- Clos le plus rapidement possible, comment ça? De quoi parlez-vous?

Severus regarda sa fille.

- Mia, Drago étant blessé, nous sommes...comment dire contraint à abandonner nos missions, mais Albus à apparemment une idée.

La serpentard tourna sont regard vers le directeur.

- Aller y, je vous écoute.

- J'ai pensé, commença Albus, que Blaise et toi, pouvez tout aussi bien assurer cette mission, mais sans en parler à Drago, qui doit se reposer et qui risque sans nul doute de s'y opposer.

- Je me doute, mais la mission de n'importe quelle nature soit elle, sera exécutée de la part de Blaise et moi sans problème.

Severus soupira, à la base il n'était pas d'accord, mais pour la guerre il n'avait pas le choix, et Hermione savait parfaitement que cela devait faire un moment qu'il était censé lui dire.

- Parfait, donc il faudrait que vous partiez demain matin, de très bonne heure, sans alerter Drago.

- Oui je sais vous me l'avez déjà dit pour Drago, Hermione commençait à être agacée car elle ne supportait pas lui mentir, alors qu'il venait de se retrouver.

Son père le sentait et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, pour la réconforter, elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'en remercier.

- En quoi consiste cette mission? demanda Hermione.

- Harry et Ron sont en Amérique, ils doivent rentrer dans le manoir des Schmitts, pour trouver un grimoire qui leur permettra de détecter les horcruxes. expliqua le barbu.

- il y en à déjà deux de trouvés par moi même, indiqua Hermione.

- Lesquels?

- Le diadème de serdaigle et la dague de serpentard.

- D'accord j'en prends note pour que les recherches se réduisent au maximum.

Severus s'avança pour glisser un mot.

- Je tiens à signaler que si ils rentrent en même temps que les deux ...les deux... griffondors ( un autre mot lui venait en tête mais autant rester poli) ils risquent tous les deux de se retourner contre ma fille.

- Severus, tu sais que Hermione est à même de se défendre.

- Tout à fait, mais ils seront deux contre un.

La jeune femme s'avança vers son père.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai pleinement confiance en Blaise, il me protègera.

- D'accord, mais fais très attention.

- Oui papa. puis elle se retourna vers le directeur. D'accord pour la mission, si cela peut permettre à Drago de rester tranquille et de vous faire avancer quand même dans les quêtes et la protection des deux autres, je suis d'accord.

- C'est parfait mes amis, je vois que tout est en place, donc demain, ici dans mon bureau.

Severus et sa fille sortirent du bureau.

- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'impliques Mia?

- Je sais, il risque de me le demander à chaque mission, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le choix, il aurait demandé à Drago, et le connaissant il aurait dit oui.

- C'est un homme Mia, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

- Pourquoi parce que je suis une femme, c'est les autres qui doivent me dire ce qu'il faut faire.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais en tant que ton fiancé il est là pour te protéger.

- Nous ne sommes pas fiancé ne l'oublie pas.

- Il serait peut être temps.

Sa fille ne releva pas ses mots.

- Pour le moment, il n'est pas à même de le faire, donc c'est moi qui prends le relais, tu as peur pour moi, tu essai de trouver des excuses, mais tu sais parfaitement que j'en ai les capacités.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais ce n'est pas la mission qui m'inquiète, c'est les deux autres incapables, même merlin ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont en tête.

- Oh ! pour eux ne t'inquiètes pas je règlerais leur compte au besoin, et fais confiance en Blaise je suis sûr qui le mérite.

- J'en doute pas, il est brave.

- Mais de toute façon Tanis sera là, donc j'ai une double protection.

- C'est vrai que d'un coté j'avais oublié ton familier, mais j'en reste pas plus rassuré.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerais des nouvelles à distance.

- D'accord, faisons comme cela alors, il soupira pas convaincu.

Severus afficha un sourire contrit, c'est vrai qu'il y avait pensé, mais n'avais osé le demander.

- Aller je vais rejoindre Drago, sinon il se doutera de quelque chose.

- Va y on se voit demain matin avant que tu pars.

Hermione lui souria et le salua, se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il fallait qu'elle voit Tanis elle avait un surplus d'énergie qui faisait à nouveau trembler son bras. Elle entra dans son appartement.

- Tanis viens mon joli.

La panthère se coucha devant elle, elle posa sa main sur son flanc, elle évacua son énergie et soupira, elle se sentait mieux, à chaque fois qu'elle avait trop d'énergie elle se sentait comme possédée, elle n'aimait pas cela.

- Chérie ça ne va pas?

C'était Drago, il se tenait à l'entrer de la chambre et tenait son flanc.

- Tout va bien, j'ai évacué un surplus d'énergie.

- Tu le fais de plus en plus souvent Mia, cela devient inquiétant.

- Mais non ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal mes pouvoirs s'affirment.

- Si tu le dis.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y allongea. Hermione se rapprocha du dos du canapé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Drago?

- Si tout va bien.

- On ne dirais pas tu es bien songeur.

- Oui car quelque chose se trame derrière mon dos et je n'aime pas cela, s'énerva Drago.

- Ah bon et quoi? fit semblant de rien la serpentard.

- J'en sais rien une mission peut être!

- Quel mission? demanda Hermione.

- Tu ne sais pas que Harry et Ron doivent repartir en Amérique et qu'ils vont devoir le faire sans protection?

- Ecoutes, ils se débrouilleront ils sont assez grands, on ne va pas toujours les materner non plus. Moi je vais continuer à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour les horcruxes, chacun son boulot.

- Ouais si tu le dis.

Ils restèrent comme ça tous les deux dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Hermione avait des regrets, des regrets de lui mentir ainsi mais c'était pour le protéger, il aurait sauté corps et âme dans cette mission, suicide vu son état.

Une fois au lit, elle voulu lui dire bonsoir, il se retourna de son côté, Hermione soupira, il se doutait. Hermione ne savait pas que depuis leur retrouvailles, un lien c'était crée, il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, elle se leva, regarda Drago et soupira. Par obligation, elle devait partir, sinon elle serait restée et serait blottit contre lui. Une bonne douche la raisonnerait, elle mit sa cape verte et argent la plus chaude, un slim noir et un pull en cachemire vert. Depuis qu'elle connaissait ses origines, Severus ne cessait de rire en la voyant en vert et argent, "une vraie serpentard" comme il s'amusait à dire. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie autrement maintenant, et le dégout pour les griffondors devenait aussi forte que celle de son père, elle le comprenait.

Elle quitta ses appartements, se dirigea vers le dortoirs des serpentards et y entra. Elle était toujours reconnue préfète en chefs, malgré que depuis le début de l'année ils n'avaient pas vraiment remplis leurs rôles, mais le directeur avait fait le nécessaire près des préfets pour qu'ils s'en chargent et avait indiqué que le fait que Drago et Hermione gardent leurs insignes était normal et nécessaire. La porte des serpentards s'ouvrit, la jeune femme entra, les serpentard présents la dévisagèrent.

- Que fait tu ici menteuse? commença Parkinson.

Hermione tourna son regard vers elle, les yeux plissés.

- Menteuse? c'est nouveau ça!

- Oh non, tu as trahit les griffondors et maintenant tu te sers du professeur Rogue, tu n'es pas sa fille, tu n'es rien pour nous et tu te permets de t'accaparer Drago.

- Ah, c'est ça, Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est à moi et le restera, sur ce, retournez vous coucher il est tôt si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, c'est un conseil.

- En effet! Confirma Blaise.

Il descendit de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Il fusilla Parkinson, qui préféra remonter à son dortoir. Blaise s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la tempe, la prit par l'épaule.

- Aller princesse on y va!

- Merci Blaise.

-Mais de rien, ils n'ont pas à te juger.

Ils se dirigèrent droit vers leur mission, qui ne sera pas de tout repos...malgré eux.

La forêt était calme, trop calme, elle s'agenouilla derrière un buisson, elle sentit quelqu'un faire de même derrière elle, et encercler sa taille. C'était Blaise.

- Petite soeur fais attention à toi, au moindre soucis tu m'appelles, Drago comptes sur moi pour te protéger.

- Il le sait que je suis en mission? S'inquièta t-elle.

- Oui, il le sait,mais ne voulait pas te le dire, il te fais confiance et me fais aussi confiance aussi pour te ramener vivante.

- Ben faisons attention alors.

Ils se levèrent et avancèrent baguette en main, cote à cote. Potter et Weasley étaient une centaine de mètres devant eux et proche de l'entrée du manoir tant attendue. Ils les virent entrer, ils se rapprochèrent rapidement de l'entrée mais tout en restant discrets.

- Mia tu crois que l'on peut entrer maintenant.

- Oui, je passe devant.

- Négatif, moi d'abord.

Hermione soupira agacée.

- Si t'insistes.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre, aucun flambeau éclairait leur passage.

- Lumos minima! Incanta Hermione, rare était les fois où elle avait recourt à sa baguette. Elle écoutait le bruit des pas des deux jeunes hommes pour les suivre sans perdre leurs traces. Le manoir devait être abandonné depuis un certain temps.

- Arrêtons nous ici, dans ce recoin, comme le manoir est vide, ils repasseront par le même chemin, ça nous permettra d'assurer leurs arrières quand ils ressortiront. Expliqua la belle.

- D'accord à toi de voir,il n'y a que toi qui les connaît.

Ils patientèrent, puis Blaise entendit des bruits de courses. Il attrapa Hermione par la taille,l'entraîna dans le recoin sombre et la colla à lui, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête entendu. Les deux garçons passèrent devant eux, ils les suivirent, arrivée à l'extérieur ils essuyèrent une pluie de sorts, Ron été blessé mais rien de grave. Les serpentard se cachèrent et ripostèrent pour permettre à l'élu et son ami de s'enfuir,une fois cela fait, Hermione et Blaise sortirent de leur cachette et abaissèrent leur masque argent sur leurs visages.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Malfoy Senior.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde, répondit Blaise.

- Rendez vous alors vous êtes inférieurs à nous!

- Hors de question, s'énerva Hermione.

Elle lança quelques boules de feu qui fit reculer l'ennemi. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient blessés, mais Blaise fut touché. Une fois que les mangemorts partirent en retrait, Hermione se rapprocha de son coéquipier.

- Blaise ca va?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais je ne suis pas mort et toi?

- J'ai rien puisque le sort que tu as reçu était pour moi normalement grand bêta.

- Ce fut un honneur de te servit princesses...aïe tu me fais mal.

- Oh pardon fit innocemment Hermione, en lui faisant un bandage à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Tu es comme une soeur Mia,j'ai eut peur donc pas réflexe je me suis interposé.

- Ou parce que Drago l'a demandé?

- En vérité les deux.

- Aller lèves toi, la mission est fini, on a évité l'embuscade à Potter et Weasley,on rentre.

Blaise prit Hermione dans ses bras, ils disparurent pour revenir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Severus les vit apparaître, se leva aussi vite.

- Mia tu n'as rien?

- Non papa, mais Blaise oui.

Severus l'examina.

- Rien de grave, indiqua Severus. Comment a t-il eut cette blessure?

- Un sort qui me visait moi, monsieur s'est interposé.

Severus fit un signe à Blaise pour le remercier.

- Tu peux rentrer te reposer Blaise et toi aussi Mia, on vous verra se soir pour faire le rapport.

- Merci papa.

- Va te reposer ma puce.

Blaise l'attendait, il la déposa à son appartement, l'embrassa fraternellement sur la tempe et regagna son lit.

Hermione se dirigea vers le canapé Drago y était assoupi, l'infirmière avait exigé un maximum de repos. Elle se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il enlaça.

- Tu ne dors pas mon ange, lui demanda t-elle.

- Je t'attendais et je vois que tout va bien.

- Moi oui, Blaise moins, il est blessé mais rien de grave.

- Ok j'irai le voir demain matin.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse nu.

- On irait pas s'allonger Drago?

- Oui je serais beaucoup mieux.

Une fois enlacés dans le lit, Drago se redressa et se posa au dessus de sa bien aimé. Il embrassa son cou et se frottait contre elle, il sentait le désire d'Hermione augmenter.

- Que fais tu Drago?

- J'ai envi de t'embêter, comme ma blessure est fermée, je peux, sans risquer qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Mmmm intéressant.

Étonné, il leva son regard vers elle. Elle redressa sa tête et l'embrassa. Il lui caressa le visage, l'embrassa amoureusement et les recouvrit de la couette. Il descendit le long de son cou, il ne restait plus que sa chemise, elle avait enlevé son pull en rentrant. Il enleva boutons après boutons, laissant la vue sur un soutiens gorges noir, il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à cette limite. Hermione avait des frissons partout sur le corps, elle gémissait de bien être, Drago leva son regard vers elle pour avoir son approbation, elle le gratifia d'un sourire qui le fit embrassa son ventre laissa une trace humide à chaque baiser. Elle lui caressait les cheveux. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon et le fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, laissant apparaître la seconde partie de son ensemble. Drago fut figé devant la beauté que dégagé Hermione. Il caressa de sa main droite ses jambes.

- Drago...Mmm

- Oui amour?

- Tu me rends folle.

- Tant mieux c'est le but.

- Drago, veux tu être mon petit ami, je veux dire officiellement.

Il la regarda surprit que pour elle ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

- Rassures toi, lui dit Hermione quand elle vit apparaître la peine dans ses yeux. C'est juste que je veux en être certaine.

- Mia je t'aime plus que tout, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, et que plus tard tu deviennes ma femme.

A ces mots elle l'embrassa, caressa son torse de caresse.

- Drago fais moi l'amour.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma dames.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres, descendit le long de son corps dégrafa son soutiens gorge. Il embrassa son intimité à travers le tissu, elle était humide. Drago continua quelques minutes sa douce torture.

- Drago viens...j'ai envie de toi.

Quatre mots qui firent tomber les barrières de Drago, il enleva sa culotte en dentelles, lui son bas de pijama, descendit entre ses cuisses. Il y déposa de chastes baisers et jouait avec son bouton de chair. Cela rendait la jeune femme folle, il remonta et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité et lui demanda du regard. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille,il entra, leur infligeant un soupir mutuel, Drago commença des va et viens tout en laissant avec sa langue des tracés humides sur ses seins.

Ils s'embrassaient alors que les mouvements du serpentard se faisaient plus intenses. Ils se sentaient venir.

- MIA!

- Oh! DRAGO.

Les étoiles arrivèrent et le vert et argent s'effondra sur elle, remplit de sueur, il embrassa son front et se coucha à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi Drago.

Puis Morphée les accueillit pour leur offrir le repos mérité.


	22. Chapter 22

La belle serpentard sentait une main sur son dos.

- Mia lèves toi!

- Drago laisses moi dormir encore un peu, ronchonna t-elle

- Petite soeur c'est moi.

- AHH BLAISE QUE FAIS TU DANS MA CHAMBRE? Cria Hermione

Elle s'assit dans le lit et tira ses couvertures sur elle.

- Drago est parti pour le contrôle de sa blessure à l'infirmerie et comme nous, nous devions partir en mission, je me suis permis d'entrer pour venir te chercher.

- Ah.

- Bon je te laisse te préparer je t'attend au salon.

- D'accord.

elle se leva, prit une douche rapide, sortit et s'habilla, attacha ses cheveux une fois au salon:

- C'est bon, on peu allez.

Une fois dans les couloirs, la fatigue quitta Hermione.

- Mal dormis princesse?

- Mal, non! Pas beaucoup Oui.

Blaise ne posa pas plus de question, quand il voyait les traits du père sur ceux de la fille, il savait qu'il ne fallait plus poser de questions ils arrivèrent à l'étage qui les mènerait au directeur, le sourire d'Hermione apparut. Blaise leva son regard et vit arriver Drago, il comprenait mieux. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Bonjour amour. Fit-il.

- Bonjour.

- Vous partez en mission?

- Oui, on va voir Albus et on part.

- Faites attention.

Il tourna son regard vers Blaise qui lui fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit.

- On se voit ce soir Mia.

- Je pense plutôt demain matin Drago.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Si longtemps,mais vous partez où? demanda le blond.

- En Amérique du Sud cette fois ci, indiqua Blaise.

Il embrassa sa belle et lui glissa à l'oreille.

" Reviens vites j'ai quelques petites choses pour toi". Elle se mit à rougir.

- A demain chérie et la prochaine mission se sera à trois.

Il regagna son appartement.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me disais que tu avais pas beaucoup dormit.

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Blaise! Tu n'as pas honte?

- de te voir heureuse? euhh...non!

Ils continuèrent à rire sur le reste du trajet. En Blaise, elle avait trouvé un très bon ami, un confident, quelqu'un de neutre entre son père et son petit ami.

Le directeur leur confia leur mission. Elle se passa sans encombre particulière. La semaine d'après comme Harry et Ron avaient reprit pour une courte durée leurs cours, le trio d'argent avait du regagner le chemin des cours également. Comme Ron avait à nouveau menacé Hermione, Blaise et Drago ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle, étant de part et d'autre de la jeune femme en cour.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre les garçons.

- On le sait Mia, souffla Drago mais on ne sait jamais.

Hermione était agacée car les deux serpentards étaient devenus son ombre et son père demandait sans cesse où elle était.

- Désolé mon amour, mais ils deviennent étranges et je ne veux courir aucun risque. Expliqua Drago

- Dixit celui qui sort avec un démon.

- Tu n'es pas un démon par merlin Hermione, quand va tu l'accepter! Le blond perdait patiente.

Blaise se faisait petit et ne tenait pas spécialement à faire part de la dispute.

- Laisse tomber Drago, on se voit tout à l'heure. Elle se dirigea vers le pont où elle aimait dessiner. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, rien n'allait, la guerre approchait à grands pas et les horcruxes n'avaient pas encore été tous retrouvés. Son bras tremblait de plus en plus souvent, comme actuellement la douleur était toujours la même, c'est à dire forte, mais elle avait apprit à l'ignorer, elle leva son bras et le regarda trembler.

Severus arriva dans son dos silencieusement et vit sa main, il tendit la sienne pour prendre celle de sa fille, qui l'abaissa rapidement

- Mia laisses moi voir!

- Non, ce n'est rien papa.

- Laisses moi voir je te dis! le ton était sans appel.

Elle obéit, il examina sa main.

- Depuis quand tu as ces tremblement?

- depuis le retour de mon enlèvement.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant?

- Il n'a rien à en dire.

- Drago m'a prévenue que tu donnais de plus en plus souvent d'énergie à Tanis.

- Et alors?

- Il faudra avoir plus d'entrainement ou vérifier si ce n'est pas ton corps qui crée cela inutilement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma puce nous pouvons te protéger, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit on ne peut pas te protéger contre toi même, si tu nous dis pas quand tu as des soucis.

- désolé mais dans cinqs mois c'est la guerre et cela me hante, mes pouvoirs se précises et se font plus puissants.

- C'est normal Mia, le but d'un feu démon et de protéger et de faire régner l'ordre.

- De toute façon, nous verrons bien.

- Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir la chasse aux Horcruxes ne reprendra pas avant fin mars. Aller viens on va à la salle et tu vas retrouver Drago.

Les semaines suivantes étaient compliqués, Drago et Blaise laissaient plus de distance entre Hermione et eux. Nous étions fin février. Depuis deux trois jours Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait été à l'infirmerie, ses pouvoirs et son énergie était en baisses rien de grave. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

Ce jour là Hermione et Blaise se baladait dans le parc, Drago était en cours.

- Mia tu es sûr que ça va? Tu me sembles bien pâle.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas,mon père m'a déjà envoyé voir Pomona, c'est juste une baisse de forme,Tanis m'aide, il me rend de temps à autre un peu de mon énergie.

La neige était tombée durant la nuit, la serpentard s'abaissa, ramassa une boule et la jeta dans le dos de son ami.

- Ah tu joues à ça Mia, tu vas me le payer.

Ils coururent comme des fous, elle se cachait derrière les arbres puis courut vers le château, elle avait de l'avance, Blaise ne l'avait pas vu faire demi tour. Soudainement la vert et argent s'arrêta tout tournait autour d'elle, elle avait mal au Coeur, mal à la tête le trou noir.

- MIA!

Blaise s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Mia, ma chérie tu m'entends, Mia réveilles toi ma princesse.

Elle ne bougeait pas, il se leva et la porta à l'infirmerie. Il enfonça de son épaule la porte.

- Pomfrey!

- Oh mon Dieu Mr Zabini que c'est-il passé?

- Je ne sais pas on courait puis elle s'est effondrée.

- Sortez jeune homme je vais l'osculter.

dans le couloir Zabini envoya un patronus pour alerter Drago et Severus.

Severus arriva le premier.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda le père.

- Je te jures je ne sais pas, on courait et elle s'est effondré, je sais qu'elle était faible mais elle à courut à peine dix seconde.

- Dix seconde de trop apparemment, Drago venait d'arriver essoufflé.

- On peut la voir demanda Severus.

- Pas pour le moment , indiqua Blaise.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans le couloirs et patientèrent.

- Papa...

- Non Miss Rogue vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Je ne peux rien vous donner pour le moment. Mais vu votre condition il faudrait manger un peu plus.

- Je ne peux pas, ma baisse passagère me fait rien tenir.

- C'est bien ce que je dis votre condition.

- Mais quelle condition, s'énerva Hermione.

- Vous ne savez pas? Demanda Pomona.

- Non sinon je serais en forme, j'aurais réglé le problème..

- Vous êtes enceinte Hermione.

- En...Enceinte? Mais comment?

- Dois je vraiment vous expliquer comment... Souria l'infirmière.

- Non, ça je sais rougit Hermione, mais j'ai un contraceptif Moldu.

- Apparemment pas assez fort pour Mr Malfoy.

- Oh mon Dieu, pour le moment faut rien dire, il y a un moment a tout, mais pas à ça.

- ils le sauront bien un jour c'est pour octobre.

- Je sais mais c'est bientôt la guerre.

- Il faudra pensez aussi à vous et à votre enfant.

- Maintenant Oui, puis je sortir? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous garderez. Tenez des fioles pour les nausées, en attendant que vous leurs dites.

- Merci Pomona.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte. L'infirmière l'interpella.

- Hermione! félicitation.

- Merci, répondit-elle le regard triste.

- vous m'avez attendu? S'étonna t-elle.

Les trois hommes levèrent leur tête il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir.

- Mia comment vas tu? Demanda son père.

- Rien de grave une baisse de tension.

Severus savait parfaitement, tout comme Drago qu'elle mentait.

- Tu es sur? Demanda Blaise.

- oui vous me croyez pas ou quoi? Toujours je dois me justifier avec vous, merci de m'avoir attendu je vais m'allonger! S'énerva Hermione.

Elle partit les laissant planter là.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Pourquoi elle s'est énervée? Demanda Blaise.

- je ne sais pas mais elle nous cache quelque chose.

- D'accord avec toi Severus, affirma Drago.

- Les garçons j'ai une réunion avec voldemort je dois partir, toi Blaise veilles les deux cornichons de griffondors, toi Drago suis ma fille et restes avec elle.

Hermione était allongée sur le lit et pleurait. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans un tel état.

Il s'allongea juste derrière elle.

- Puce qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Mais rien je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu es sûr?

- Mais pourquoi vous me posez tous la même question

- Car on s'inquiète pour toi.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- C'est bien plus grave c'est cela? Demanda Drago.

Hermione pleura encore plus. Drago n'insista pas et la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il la regardait, l'admirait depuis plusieurs heures, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait le droit à une grosse baisse de régime. Il s'endormit à son tour.

Deux heures du matin, la jeune femme se leva mit sa cape et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Les larmes coulaient encore, elle n'était pas malheureuse d'avoir un enfant, c'était même une des lumières de son avenir, mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi dans ces circonstances, il faudrait leur dire, elle le savait.

- Merlin,pourquoi moi, tu m'as aidé jusqu'à maintenant et maintenant tu m'abandonnes. Hermione repensa à sa mère adoptive qui récitait un psaume quand ça n'allait pas. Hermione savait qu'elle allait mourir à la fin de la bataille, cet enfant ne méritait pas ça.

"_L'Eternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles. Il restaure mon âme, Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, à cause de son nom. Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi : ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent. Tu dresses devant moi une table, en face de mes adversaires ; Tu oins d'huile ma tête, et ma coupe déborde. Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie, et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Eternel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours"._

_- _Mais attends qu'il soit parmis nous pour me punir finit-elle.

- Qui doit être parmis nous?

- Il y a longtemps que tu es là papa? Se retourna Hermione, surprise.

- Assez pour m'inquiéter plus encore!

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

- Tu es malheureuse mon ange?

- Non papa, pourquoi?

- Car en ce moment tu es fatiguée, triste et comment dire ...impulsive.

- L'accumulation...oui l'accumulation. Papa?

- Oui, Mia?

- Quand maman est tombée enceinte comment tu l'as pris?

- ...ben comment te dire...c'était particulier notre époque n'était pas la même que maintenant. Mia tu es enceinte?

- Oui papa. Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son père.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès j' ai pris toutes mes précautions sachant que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

- pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?

Il frottait son dos pour la rassurer.

- papa il y a la bataille, mes pouvoirs et je sais que à la fin je devrais mourir.

- Mourir? Comment ca?

- La prophétie!

Severus se mit à rire doucement.

- Celui qui est concerné par ce détail c'est Harry, mais pas toi.

- De toute façon je ne sais même pas si Drago en veut ou pas de l'enfant.

- Là ma chérie je ne peux pas y répondre.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Désolé, je pleure car je suis fatiguée

- Je me doute et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu vas pleurer, si tu es comme ta mère.

- Maman était terrible lors de sa grossesse?

- terrible? non Exigeante? oui, mais elle restait malgré tout adorable. Aller viens je te raccompagne, tu es épuisée. Par contre je suis fier,je vais être grand père.

Elle lui souria, au moins un qui ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle regagna son lit, elle pleura encore quelques minutes et endormie. Demain faudrait l'annoncer à Drago, elle avait peur, elle avait l'impression de partie en mission.

Quand Drago se leva,il était seul dans le lit, il se leva enfila son bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre. Hermione était bien là, dos à lui, emmitouflée dans le plaid en laine qui lui avait confectionné maman Granger, donc quelque chose n'allait pas rare où était les fois où elle s'y blotissait.

- Amour tu es déjà debout?

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et se retourna pour donner un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il la prit contre son torse.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller comme je ne parvenais pas à dormir.

- Ça ne va toujours pas hein?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- on doit parler, j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, pourtant j'ai fais attention puis s'est arrivé.

- Quoi? Tu m'as trompé?

- Oh Non Non Drago pas ça!

- Ben dans ce cas là ça ne dois pas être si terrible.

- Oh non c'est pire...

Drago pâlit. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Mia c'est merveilleux!

Il la fit virevolter.

- Je vais être papa,je vais être papa, oh Mia c'est la plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

- C'est vrai, j'avais tellement peur que tu partes, que tu m'en veuilles.

- Oh non je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tu m'as fais le plus beau cadeau de la saint valentin.

- St valentin? S'affola Hermione

Hermione se remit à pleurer.

- J'ai carrément oublié, je ne t'ai pas acheter de cadeau.

- Mon Coeur ce n'est rien, tu viens de m'en faire un. Pleures plus et calmes toi aller viens t 'asseoir dans mes bras.

Il l'attira au fauteuil et la pris dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui on a pas cours, car se soir c'est le bal de la saint valentin, on a pas eut le temps d'y penser mais ce soir on va passer une magnifique soirée.

- D'accord ça nous fera du bien, j'en ai besoin.

- Aller princesse sèches tes larmes, je suis encore plus heureux aujourd'hui, une femme , du moins j'espère bientôt, et un enfant,que demander de plus ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il abaissa son regard, elle s'était endormie, paisible, d'avoir dit la vérité. Mais bonne éducation il avait pas d'enfant en dehors du mariage, ou du moins des fiançailles,il fallait y remédier. Il se leva la transporta dans leur chambre, d'un sort couvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par le soleil,et il s'habilla pour aller à la rencontre de son futur beau père.

Arrivée dans la classe de potion.

- Bonjour Severus, il faut que je te parle.

Severus gardait ses main en suspend au dessus du chaudron.

- Bonjour Drago...oui mais pourquoi?

- T'en fais pas, je suis au courant pour la grossesse d'Hermione.

Soulagé de ne pas devoir mentir, il déposa l'ingrédient sur le bureau et mit la potion en stase.

- Alors? Tenta Severus.

- De quoi alors! ben j'en suis heureux tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais abandonner la femme que j'aime et mon enfant.

- Oh non pas du tout.

Pourtant l'idée l'avait effleuré.

- Je venais donc te voir pour demander la main de ta fille?

- Tu n'es pas un peu vieux jeu mon ami? S'étonna Severus.

- Non je fais juste cela dans les règles, indiqua Drago.

- Cela ne peut être qu'en ta faveur,je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Je lui demanderais ce soir avant d'aller au bal.

- comme tu le désires, mais prend encore plus soin d'elle, elle ne pourra pas faire très longtemps de mission il faudra en parler avec Albus et Pomona pour sa grossesse.

- C'est normal elle devra avoir un maximum de surveillance, déjà qu'elle est sensible.

Severus ria de bon Coeur a la remarque du blond

- là je te plains, j'espère qu'elle tiendra de ma douce Hélène, sinon je te conseille de faire gaffe a tout ce que tu diras et feras.

- Nous verrons bien Severus. Je vais rejoindre Mia, on se vois se soir au bal?

- Oui tout à fait, comme je ne dois pas aller voir Voldemort je voudrais danser avec ma fille au moins une fois.

- Bon a ce soir alors.

Ce que Severus ne savait pas c'est que Hermione de ce fait lui avait prévu une petite surprise.

Le soir était arrivé bien vite, Hermione restait dans un coin de la salle avec Blaise, elle avait un pressentiment, avec Harry et Ron mais elle pouvait se tromper. Severus arriva.

- Mia Drago t'attend près du lac!

- Pourquoi ne me rejoint-il pas directement ici?

- Il en a pas envie.

Hermione interrogea son père du regard, elle posa son verre sur la table auprès de Blaise et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au parc.

- Mia?

- Oui papa?

- Ta cape!

Elle fit demi tour empoigna sa cape.

- Mia sur tes épaules elle est plus jolie.

Elle soupira, son père l'agacé, mais elle l'aimait. Elle descendit les marches, elle remarqua Drago dos à elle appuyé sur le vieux chêne. Elle le rejoignit et se colla à son dos. Il sourit et se retourna.

- Bonsoir Mlle Rogue.

Elle souria.

- Bonsoir Mr Malfoy que me vaut tout ce mystère?

- Un mystère pour une jolie femme.

Il lui caressa la joue et sonda son regard. Jamais il n'avait autant était heureux.

- Drago, tu as du soucis?

- Non ma belle,je t'aime c'est tout.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, que faisons nous ici?

Il s'agenouilla et sortie une boite de velours noir.

- Mr Malfoy ici présent souhaiterait savoir si Mlle Rogue accepterait devenir son épouse?

- Oh mon Dieu Drago, tu ne dois pas faire ça parce que je suis enceinte, ce n'était pas mon but.

Il caressa son visage.

- Mon amour je comptais le faire, la preuve je ne suis pas sortie du château pour chercher ce bijou.

Le regard de sa petite amie s'éclaira.

- Oui Drago je veux bien devenir Mme Malfoy.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Il regagnèrent la salle, un énorme sourire au lèvres d'Hermione.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Drago et Hermione ne s'était pas lâchés et Severus et Albus avaient discutés toute la soirée. Blaise lui était repartit en charmante compagnie. Le micro se mit a crié, la voix de Mac Gonagall s'éleva.

- Et pour terminer je voudrais que vous accueillez sur scène Hermione Rogue.

Severus regarda Albus surprit.

- Elle chante?

- Oh oui magnifiquement en plus, déclara Albus.

La serpentard monta sur scène et s'assit sur le siège du piano mit à sa disposition. Le silence s'installa et les première note se firent entendre.

( musique de Linda Lemay)

_Comment t'as fait maman,_

_Pour savoir que papa_

_Beau temps et mauvais temps_

_Il ne partirait pas_

_Est-ce que t'en étais sûre_

_Ou si tu savais pas_

_Est-ce que les déchirures ça se prévoit._

Severus la regarda bouche bée, en une chanson elle s'adressait à lui et sa mère.

_Comment t'as fait maman_

_Pour trouver le bon gars_

_Tu l'as connu comment,_

_Tu l'as aimé pourquoi_

_Est-ce qu'il y en avait juste un_

_Dans tout le présent siècle_

_Et y s'trouve que c'est toi qui dormait avec_

Severus se dit pour lui même, que ce n'était pas elle qui avait trouver le bon gars, mais lui qui avait trouvé la perle rare.

{Refrain:}

_Comment t'as pu trouver,_

_Un homme qui n'a pas peur_

_Qui promet sans trembler_

_Qui aime de tout son cœur_

_J'le disais y a longtemps_

_Mais pas d'la même manière_

_T'as d'la chance maman_

_Le plus fort c'est mon père_

Severus se leva et se posa devant les marches de l'estrade où habituellement il y avait la table des professeurs, il avait les yeux brillants.

_Comment ça s'fait maman_

_Que dans ma vie à moi_

_Avec autant d'amants_

_Avec autant de choix_

_Je n'avais pas encore trouvé_

_Un homme comme lui,_

_Capable d'être ami, père et mari_

Elle regarda Drago et lui sourit. Drago monta sur scène et prit le relais au piano, Hermione s'approcha de son père et lui proposa une danse.

_Comment t'as fait maman_

_Pour lui ouvrir ton cœur_

_Sans qu'il parte en courant_

_Avec c'que t'as de meilleur_

_Est-ce qu'il y a des mots magiques_

_Que t'as dits sans t'rendre compte_

_Explique-moi donc c'qu'y faudrait que j'raconte._

Tout en Hélène avait été magique, maintenant les larmes coulés.

_Quand j'avais l'air d'les aimer_

_Les hommes changeaient de regard_

_Si j'osais m'attacher_

_Y s'mettaient à m'en vouloir_

_Si je parle d'avenir_

_Y sont déjà loin derrière_

_J'avais raison d'le dire,_

_Le plus fort c'est mon père._

Elle se pencha pour lui faire une bise, elle avait fait pleurer son père, elle espérait, de bonheur.

# Oh oui mon ange#

A cette réponse elle lui sourit.

_Vas-tu m'dire maman_

_Comment t'as pu savoir_

_Dès le commencement,_

_Qu'c'était pas un trouillard_

_Qu'il allait pas s'enfuir_

_Et qu'il allait tout faire_

_Pour que je puisse dire_

_Le plus fort c'est mon père_

_Quel effet ça t'as fait_

_Quand tu l'as rencontré_

_Est-ce que ça paraissait_

_Qu'il allait tant t'aimer_

_Les hommes bien souvent_

_Paraissent extraordinaires_

_Mais dis-toi bien maman_

_Qu'le plus fort...c'est mon père._

Les dernières notent résonnèrent et Severus enlaça tendrement sa fille pour la remercier de ce magnifique cadeau. Toute la salle applaudit à ce tableau même les griffondors sauf deux bien sûr.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon maintenant désolé pour vous,il faudra supporter Hermione, Ah,non  
..! J'avais carrément oublié..Drago est là pour ça. Mort de rire, chacun ses problèmes, après tout. Surtout que la guerre approche et le mal arrive, chaque chose en son temps, on a pas vraiment le choix.

On était fin Février Drago et Blaise étaient partis en Mission depuis deux jours. Son père était actuellement avec Voldemort, qui devenait tendu, elle espérait donc qu'il ne reviendrait pas blessé. Elle avait bien avancé, pas seulement sur les Horcruxes, mais aussi sur elle-même, certaines recherches lui avaient permises de prendre confiance en elle. Surtout que étant enceinte et feudémon, il a fallu savoir si elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs ou non et avait effectué différents examens pour voir si son état était compatible avec sa nature. Ils avaient été tous rassurés quand un grand maîtres des transformations avait occultait Hermione et avait signalé que se transformer n'aurait aucun danger, mais que par contre sa grossesse pouvait déstabilisé ses pouvoirs. Mais en une semaine pas une seule fois elle s'en était servit, étant principalement focalisé sur les recherches pour la guerre. Elle leva son regard, elle avait bien envi de profiter de son samedi, elle se concocta un planning d'après-midi digne d'une princesse.  
Elle se leva ferma ses livres et quitta la bibliothèque.

- Bonjour Hermione!  
Elle se retourna rapidement près à rendre monnaie de la pièce.  
- A Neuville c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur, tu as un soucis?  
- Oh non je profitais de ne pas avoir d'autre griffondor en ma compagnie pour vous dire à toi et Drago, félicitation pour le bébé!  
Elle lui souria de bon Coeur, malgré la distance que Harry et Ron infligeait entre les griffondors et la serpentard, Neuville ne lui avait jamais tourner le dos.  
- Oh, je te remercie, cela me fais chaud au Coeur. Cela me fais le plus grand bien de te voir.  
- de rien tu es toujours mon amie Hermione.  
Elle se pencha vers Neuville et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se mit rougir.  
- Je vais te laisser Mia, je ne tiens pas t'apporter de soucis en plus dans ton état cela pourrait être dangereux.  
- Ne t'en fais, ils auraient plus de peur pour eux que pour moi, à plus tard Neuville.  
Elle continua son chemin, elle réfléchissait, au futur mariage,mais uniquement après la guerre, Drago et Mia en avaient parlé, ce n'était pas le moment pour cela et le temps qu'ils préparent cela, elle serait aussi grosse qu'une baleine, l'avantage se dit-elle, en blanc elle ferait la baleine blanche. Elle se mit à rire toute seule. Arrivée devant ses appartements, elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle alluma un feux de cheminée et s'installa dans le fauteuil, être aussi oisive, jamais! Même Drago n'y croirait pas si on lui dirais. Elle se leva partit chercher son miroir dans sa chambre et se rassit à nouveau.  
- Montres les moi!  
Elle vit plus du noir qu'autre chose, elle ne distinguait rien, mais deux ombres se distinguaient doucement, ils étaient cachés dans elle ne savait pas quel endroit,mais au loin ça avait l'air d'aller.  
- Disparaît!  
Le miroir reprit son aspect initial. Elle se fit apparaître un bon chocolat chaud.  
- Hum, il y a vraiment du bon d'être seule parfois, pas vraiment seule...Tanis!  
La panthère arriva doucement près du bras gauche et s'assit pour qu'Hermione lui gratte les oreilles.  
- Tanis permutatio!

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa boule de poil, un petit chaton monta sur ses genoux et ronronnait, elle le caressa de tout son long, elle se sentait bien. Elle était à jour de ses parchemins, de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre elle retenait tout, une perte de temps en moins. Une fois son chocolat chaud terminé, elle fit descendre Tanis et rentra dans sa chambre, prit son pot de sel de bain et des vêtements propres. Après avoir mit une sécurité sur le tableau d'entrée elle entra dans la salle de bain, fit couler un bon bain chaud et s'y plongea avec délectation. Tellement bien qu'elle s'endormit. Sa vie avait toujours était simple jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard...tant de chose en peu de temps, elle n'avait eut le temps de rien analyser, c'était au feeling! Au bout d'une heure, elle se réveilla, se sécha et gagna sa coiffeuse pour faire ses cheveux, il était devenus magnifiques, elles les adorés! Mais un pressentiment arriva, une boule à la gorge elle ne savait qu'est ce qui s'était passé ou allait arriver.  
- Aïe, mon Dieu ça fait mal, bon sang!  
Elle se leva rapidement, enleva comme une furie son pull et son tee-shirt et regarda son omoplate droite, une balafre violette était présente. Elle passa sa main, elle enfila son tee-shirt et son pull.  
- Tanis permutatio!  
Elle sortit de son appartement et courut, jusqu'à ceux de son père, d'un geste de la main elle ouvrit en fracas la porte de l'appartement de son père, il était là assis sur le tapis de la cheminée torse nu, le dos en sang.  
- Papa!  
Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés affolée.  
- Calme toi Mia! Ce n'est rien! Tu ne vas pas débarquer à chaque fois que j'ai une égratignure quand même! S'emporta son père.  
Elle le regarda les yeux rond, jamais il s'était emporté de la sorte, de colère elle sortit de sa réserve un baume et des bandages. Elle se posa derrière lui et commença à faire le nécessaire, une fois cela terminé elle se leva rangea les affaires de soin, fit apparaitre un papier et une plume, inscrit un mot qu'elle déposa près de l'entrée et fit disparaître la plume.  
- Bonsoir Père! Et elle claqua la porte pour retourner à ses occupations.  
Severus se leva et prit le parchemin.  
" quand tu auras fini ta crise, fais le savoir, à plus tard".  
Severus s'assit, fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky, se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait réagit suite à la douleur, tout cela à cause de Malfoy Senior, c'était Severus qui avait essuyé la colère de Voldemort, cuisante en plus, il était fatigué d'avoir dû pendant plus de quarante minutes de doloris se contrôler pour que Hermione ne sent pas la douleur. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et fut aspiré dans les limbes.

- eh! Blaise, Potter est encore là ou il a décampé, car j'aimerai bien rentrer à Poudlard et retrouver ma femme.  
- Futur Femme!  
- Oh c'est pareil, fais pas de l'esprit.  
- Oui, il est partit, mais autant les suivre pour être sûr qu'ils repartent bien à leur camps.  
- pas le choix, ça évitera de revenir pour sauver leurs fesses, comme d'habitude, autant faire la quête à leur place. Rala Drago  
- A non, je préfère moi assurer leur arrière je sais que nous on fera cela correctement, que eux si on serait à leur place nous laisseraient crevé si on nous attaqué. S'indigna son ami.  
- D'un côté tu na pas tort...ouais je préfère être à ma place.  
Ios se frappèrent dans la main, en rigolant à leurs propres frasques.  
Le lendemain matin une fois qu'ils avaient vu Harry et Ron regagner leur camp, ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, un repos bien mérité les attendait.

Jeudi 27 Février  
Hermione était en cours de potion, seul à sa table, un cours sur les larmes de Nuredy, jeune femme ayant donné son Coeur et morte de la trahison de l'être aimé, qui rentrait dans la composition de la potion de désespoir.  
Severus lui avait posé plusieurs questions, elle n'avait pas répondu, il l'avait piqué pour la faire réagir, toujours rien.  
" Qui peut dire quel est le meilleur moment pour récupéré ces larmes? Mlle Rogue peut-être"  
- Je ne sais pas Professeur!  
- Votre ignorance réapparaît je vois, vous resterez à la fin de la classe.  
Le cours se termina, tout le monde rangea ses affaires ainsi qu'Hermione, arrivée à la porte.  
- Mlle Rogue je vous ai demandé de rester à la fin du cour tout à l'heure, il me semble!  
- Non professeur, c'est mon père qui a quelque chose à se reprocher, je ne souhaite pas lui parler, vois professeur, une bonne journée à vous, au revoir!  
Elle rentra à son appartement, s'allongea dans le canapé pour réfléchir et s'endormit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une douce et très fine caressa, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit apparaître deux océans turquoises. Elle se redressa à une vitesse folle et se jeta au cou du concerné.  
- Drago! Tu es enfin rentré  
- Oui mon amour,la mission est terminée et elle devenez trop longue à mon gout.  
Elle le sera fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
- Waouh! On dirait que je t'ai manqué princesse. S'étonna Drago.  
- euh... Pas beaucoup. Rigola t-elle.  
- En effet c'est ce que j'en avais déduit Mia!  
Il la serra dans ses bras le contacte de la jeune fille lui manquait, tout el elle lui avait manquait.  
- Bon on passe voir ton père, j'ai certaines chose à lui dire.  
- Non mais tu peux aller seul.  
Drago s'écarta d'Hermione, le regard étonné.  
- Tu veux pas voir ton père? Rendez moi Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Drago, le réprimanda t-elle en le frappant doucement sur le torse.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui? Tanta Drago.  
- Il sera à même de te répondre, ne demande pas à moi.  
- D'accord je vais aller le voir maintenant, pour que l'on va faire un tour dans le parc, cela te détendra.  
Elle ne répondit pas, Drago prit sa cape, embrassa Hermione sur le front et gagna le couloirs des cachots.  
Il frappa.  
- Entrez.  
Drago ouvrit la porte, Severus était à son bureau le teint blanc et sa plume d'encre rouge et habillé en noir. Par merlin quel contraste de couleur, par Merlin.  
- Bonsoir Severus, est ce que je te dérange, sinon je peux repasser.  
- Non entre,cela me changera les idées, que ces chiffons de cancres aux cerveaux limités. De quoi voulait-tu me parler?  
- Par rapport au découvert de Potter et Weasley, ils ont détruits feux Horcruxes.  
- Pour une fois qu'il font quelque chose de convenables, signala Rogue.  
- Oui pour une fois.  
Ils rirent tous les deux ensemble.  
- Donc c'est pour cela que Voldemort était d'une humeur plutôt...particulière.  
- Comment ça? Demanda Drago.  
- Je suis revenue avec un petit souvenir plutôt douloureux, expliqua Severus.  
- Hermione n'est pas venu te soigner?  
- Si, mais je l'ai rabroué quand elle est arrivée à cause de la douleur, elle m'a soigné et est repartie.  
- Sans rien dire, tu plaisantes là?  
- Elle à écrit un mot en indiquant que quand j'avais fini m'a crise je savais où la trouver.  
- Et? Demanda le blond.  
- Et quoi?  
- Tu n'as pas été la voir depuis?  
- Non, je sais que j'aurais dû mais je n'ose pas, je n'ai aucun droit de lui parler comme ça.  
- elle ne t 'en veux pas je crois qu'elle a été surprise c'est tout,bon c'est pas tout je vais rejoindre Hermione.  
- Je vais essayer de lui parler cette après-midi.  
- Il le faudra bien, un soir on viendra tous les deux pour passer la soirée cela nous fera du bien.  
Severus ne répondit pas, Drago regagna son dortoir, Hermione était dans la salle de bain, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle était dos au miroir et essayer tant qu'elle pouvait de s'appliquer du baume.  
- Mia que fais tu?  
Elle sursauta et se rattrapa au lavabo.  
- Tu es pas bien, tu m'as fais peur!  
- Que fais tu?  
- Rien.

Hermione remit son chemisier. Mais Drago s'avança, et rabaissa son chemisier, une belle balafre violette traversait son omoplate.  
- Cela viens d'où? Je me répéterai pas Hermione.  
A l'attente de son prénom, un frisson l'a parcouru.  
- Mon père, répondit-elle.  
- C'est ton père qui a fait ça! Pourquoi S'inquièta le serpentard.  
- Non c'est ce qu'il a eut au retour de sa dernière réunion avec Voldemort.  
- Je comprends pas.  
- Il a été touché, j'ai eu un transfert. C'est pour ça que j'ai rappliquer et qu'il m'a sortit " tu ne vas pas rappliquer à chaque fois que je suis blessé" mais d'un tel ton que j'avais l'impression d'être en première année.  
Le blond l'aida à appliquer la crème et lui remit son chemisier.  
- Ramène tes fesses chérie, ton père et toi vous devez avoir une discussion.  
- Non.  
- Sinon je te traines de force, même avec tes pouvoirs tu sais que j'y arriverai, n'insistes pas.  
Hermione râla tout le long du trajet dans les couloirs, elle commençait à faire rire Drago.  
Il frappa. Severus ouvrit la porte et blanchi encore plus en voyant Hermione.  
- Rentrez. Ton froid et distant.  
Drago et Hermione s'installèrent. Le silence régnait en maître, le blond lui souriait, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ce sourire disparu bien vite quand Rogue le fusilla puis sa compagne, des regards qui signifiaient " traitre".  
Là Malfoy se dit: Dans quoi je me suis fourré, je crois que je vais les laisser seul, il se leva sans dire un mot et quitta rapidement la pièce, il tenait à sa vie.  
Engueulade ou réconciliation?


End file.
